Million Dollar Man
by AlwaysKL17
Summary: Tris had lived a pretty simple life, she finished high school with hot, Russian, Tobias and they didn't like each other. Years later, he sends her along with some of their high school class a letter, giving them planes tickets to meet him in Russia for a reunion. 2 weeks of fighting, horseback riding, and drinking. Too soon she finds herself slowly falling for him. Will she stay?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Reunion**

* * *

Sweat began to build on my brow as I squatted down some more at the squat rack. I was pushing 85 pounds and I was going all out, I felt empowered and thought that I needed to do some more. I've been coming to Dauntless for about 5+ years now and I done everything but skip the squat rack. I was always fit growing up; I wanted to be in every sport but I couldn't be everywhere. My mother had to tell me that I could only do two sports and every since then, I never stopped exercising. I heard a loud laughter beyond my headphones that were blasting with music and glanced to the weight station to see my bestfriend, Christina, laughing with her husband, Will, as she placed her weighs away.

Christina was beautiful. She had beautiful light brown skin with light freckles dotting against her nose, pairing with astonishing dark brown eyes, her chocolate brown hair was cropped to her shoulders and was pulled back to a small ponytail today. We've grown up together, I don't remember a time that we weren't together. We even graduated together four years ago and when she first told me that our other lifelong friend, Will, proposed to her, she had me as the maid-of-honor last year. It was a beautiful reception and I couldn't be happier for her.

I returned back to the situation at hand and continued to do my squats, breathing in and out. As soon as I was nearing 76, I felt a hand come crashing down on my butt and I jolted to the air. Instantly, turning around while holding the weighs, I saw Christina standing there and I let out a sigh of relief as I placed the weighs back on the holder and stretched out my legs, "Stop hitting my butt, Christina." I scolded with a roll of my eyes while Will walked over while shaking his head.

"I'm sorry that it's so plump and wanted to be slapped," She threw her arms in the air out of playful frustration, "All you need is a man who is looking to dominate you and give you a nice sla-" I walked away because she could say anything else. The thing about Christina was, she had no filter whatsoever. When we first learned how to talk she would tell me everything she had on her mind, ' _Tris, you really need some eyeliner because you look like you haven't slept in forever_ ', were the type of things she would tell me. Some days I was grateful for it, other's not so much.

She met me in the locker room where I was gathering my things to leave, "Tris, you honestly can't be mad at me. I always talk about your butt." She giggled as I playfully rolled my eyes at her, "Where are you going after here?" She questioned as we left.

"I'm gonna take a shower and start working on my files." She nodded her head. I worked as a distribution manager at a company in downtown Chicago. I deal with the warehouse of our strict company and the money that goes for the pay. I deal with payroll and supplies of the Hayes&Co. I have the biggest job there and even though it's a lot, I still look forward to getting up the next morning and working with my coworker, Myra.

She gave me a smile, "You should try going out to the club." She announced and I rolled my eyes at her for like the tenth time today. Christina, for years, wants me to find a man and get married so we can talk about sex at our lunches together. Don't even get me started on the sex part because that's all she found interesting, she would make me go on blind dates but no one has caught my eye ever since Eric Coulter, my boyfriend who I had for less than 2 months, who also took my virginity. He was a fling and we both knew it, he didn't even want me for a relationship. Once he popped my cherry, and we had sex three times after, he left and I didn't beg him to stay. I didn't like him all that much anyways. I was a horny girl and he was a horny boy, so we just f-cked and he left.

"I'm not going to the club when I have to place so many orders in for some custom-made printing paper. Thanks, but no thanks Christina," A sad look flashed across her face and I gave her a small smile while placing my hand on her shoulder, "I'm also tired, too. I'll try again next Friday. . .just for you." I was selfless _and_ a pushover. Just like my mother. . . she taught me well.

"Okay!" Her mood instantly changed and I regretted what I just said. I just pushed my uneasiness away and followed her out of the gym. _I hope something comes up that will get me out of this_.

* * *

Blue-gray eyes stared back at me as I looked in the mirror. My long rose gold hair hung in wet curls down my back and my body had scampered tattoos drawn on my natural, beige, skin. My mother is Venezuelan and although I don't fully speak Spanish, I've always had that lingering accent due to her teaching me how to talk as a child. My father is fully american, so I am different than the usual Venezuelan. I was far from ugly, and I wasn't conceited. But, more people kept telling me how beautiful I was as I grew up, that I started believing them and I didn't feel too bad about myself. Even though I still have those days where I feel and look like sh!t.

I got my first tattoo when I was 16 years old. I got it with a fake signature of my mother and nearly got arrested and a beating fro my mother. I got the tattoo for my family so it would take some of the heat off when I got in trouble, but also because I loved them. Ravens are taking flight on my right collard bone, they all represent my family; my dad, mom, and brother, Caleb. They all have one that is for them. Then when I turned 17, Christina and I went to a house party and they were giving out tattoos. He was professional so I knew it was safe, he cleaned the needle each time he was done. We both got our initials on our wrist with an infinity ring going through it, cheesy but cute.

I had a single arrow under my left breast that showed in low arm-hole tops, 'Valiente' which means brave in Spanish on my other collard bone. Lastly, on my right arm, I have a detailed half sleeve that has many encouraging words and some things that I like. It starts from my forearm to my wrist and I got this last year when I turned 23. Now, I'm 25 and live by myself in an apartment in The Loop, of Chicago. It's close to my job and I can afford this two bedroom apartment.

I stretch my arms over my head and put on a big t-shirt that I stole from my brother when we were little. I flip my curly, damp, hair behind my back and I walk to the living room to get my mail off of the table. I promised myself that I would go through the bills once I got out of the shower.

 _Bills, bills, and more bills._ I'm about to lazily throw the open mail on the coffee table when a eggshell white, I can tell by the paper consistency it's more than another bill, this paper was cotton bond and thick like it's important. I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. Then I see it. That _stupid_ sticker that was red with a gold armor signifying the _amazing_ Eaton family. It just shows how rich they were by making the gold reflect in the light. I rip open the packaging, surprised that guards don't jam down my door and scold me for just ripping their precious sticker.

 _I'm having a reunion for most of my class next week, I expect you to have your things packed and be waiting at the airport on Friday._

 _My private driver will take you to my jet and have you sent here to Russia to meet me at my house near Mt. Iremel._

 _You'll be here for two weeks, at the most. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to call._

 _\- Eaton_

A stupid reunion, there has to be some type of catch. When I asked for something to get me out of going to the club, I didn't mean going to see Tobias, someone who I really didn't care for. Tobias was a transfer student that spent a year in the states before joining the school system with us. He did 11th and 12th grade before he did a couple years of college and got the hell out of here and went back to his home in Russia. Girls dropped their panties for him when his thick accent traveled through his laced American voice. Hell, I almost did. But, too soon I figured out those girls that dropped there panties for him, he picked them right up after he was finished with them.

He was a man-whore and I wasn't mad about that towards him. I was upset because he tried too hard with me. He wanted to get in my panties and I could see it through his lustful eyes. . . his eyes were _beautiful_. They were so deep and rich like the chocolate curls on top of his head. His eyes were dark blue and were so captivating, that past the times he was trying seduce me, I was drowning in them. Tobias was tall and not just average tall, _tall_. I am a mere 5"2 and he had to look down at me. . . _like everyone else._ But, now that he's back home what does he want to do with us.

He never really liked me for who I am, and I really never liked him for who he is so why in the hell does he want to see me again. He had quite a few friends to be a transfer student who struggled with his English. He is rich, he never really flaunted it in people's face but he let it be known. But, all of this stuff isn't why I don't like him, it's because of the last time he really tried with me and I actually fell into it. But, soon I realized that I couldn't do that and become one of the girls to say, 'oh yeah, I slept with him too'. It all happened during our Senior year.

 **Flashback:**

"I'm home!" I shout once I'm through the mahogany door. I'm a little upset that I don't smell Pabellon, a dish my mother is known for. I frown and walk towards the kitchen and I nearly jump out of my skin as I see the tall figure, grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge. And I scowl once our eyes meet, "What are you doing here?" I sneer, placing my bag on the island.

Tobias gives me a fake smile and shuts the door of the fridge, "I'm great and you? That's wonderful." He walks towards me with a smile on his face, "Your brother is helping me with my math homework." His deep, Russian accent is music to my ears and for once I just want to slowly sink to my knees in front of him. When he first entered that History class and he had to introduce himself, you could practically hear the moans coming from girls. Now, I have him in my house and I _almost_ despise him. Girls are gonna envy me.

"Great." I mock happiness and go to turn away when he grabs my arm and turns me around back to him. His eyes are so deep blue up close, they give off a dominate aura, almost like he wants me to hold my head down and wait for him to address me. Instead, I hold his hard gaze.

He leans close to me and I can practically smell his cologne and soap, "Why do you hate me?" He questions.

Like the idiot I am, I start to stutter and I can't stop. He keeps leaning closer and closer and I can't my voice or even the thought as to how quickly this escalated, "I-I- don't hate you. You're just not my type." I compose myself and push him off of me, instead of turning away and going upstairs to my room to see why in the hell did Caleb leave his guest downstairs, "Where is Caleb?" My voice is hoarse and both of can tell that he has an effect on me.

"He spilled some soda on him, he's taking a shower because he's complaining that it's too sticky." He laughs and a small smile forms on my face at the thought of that, "You never answered my question fully." He grabs my hands and I pull it away, almost like his hand scorched mines.

"I don't hate you," I tell him honestly, "Like I said, you're not my type. You have too many girls-" We can hear the jealousy in my voice. Before I could say anything, he grabs my face and slams his lips against mines. I bring my hand up to slap him, but I end up resting them on his broad shoulders. His lips are everything I've ever imagined; smooth yet rough, plump, and skillful. I continue sink into his touch as his tongue demands entrance in my mouth and I let him in, he tastes like something sweet with mint. His hands travel down my back and I shiver at his touch once they rest on my butt, he lets out a groan and I can't help but to moan as many thoughts enter my mind that I can't stop from coming in. Suddenly, I hear footsteps coming down the steps and I quickly pull away from me, wiping our combined spit from my lips. I grab my bag, give him a glare that I've tried hard to muster up and I run up the steps, passing Caleb.

"Beatrice?" I hear Caleb question as I run past him with a flustered expression. I can't believe that just happened.

 **End of Flashback**

Great, now I'm all hot and bothered. I don't know how this would be if I go to see him. He probably has a hot, Russian, girlfriend who puts me to shame. I can't bare to see that, only because I know that the poor girl doesn't know what she's getting into. I place the letter on the coffee table and quickly run to my bedroom, getting under the covers. _I'd rather go to the club this Friday._

* * *

 ** _How was this chapter? Let me know in the comments, I am really excited to start this new book!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**To answer some questions that were in the comments, well, only one question. But, yes there will be sex and it will be incorporated in the book.**_

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

" _Stupid, Christina. Stupid, private jet. Stupid, reunion_." I grumble, throwing multiple t-shirts in my suitcase. Of course, I am going to this dreaded reunion! One, Christina is my bestfriend and there is no way in hell that I would be getting out of this and two, I would be lying to say I am not nosy. I want to see how Tobias looks now, see if he does have a girlfriend. . . even a wife. It was a lot to get out of my job, hell, my boss is fuming with me because I will be gone for longer than a week. He thought I was putting in and doing my 2 week's notice.

"Stop mumbling," Christina smiles at me as she walks into my bedroom. Yesterday, Wednesday, we spent hours at the mall shopping for clothes that will go great with the cold weather in Russia. We're like 20 miles away from the mountains so we're gonna be freezing. People were looking at us weirdly as we were buying large coats and new boots, it is in the middle of September. So, I couldn't blame them, "It's not sexy." She giggles as she hands me the rest of my jeans.

"I'm not trying to be sexy." I tell her as I zip up my suitcase, content that I can actually zip it together, unlike Christina who made me sit on top of the suitcase. I'm hoping that since I'm not packing a lot, the time would go by quicker. Tomorrow we have to wake up at the butt crack of dawn, midnight, to arrive there by 7 and drive to that cursed place which will probably take an hour. So we won't get there until around 8 and that depends if we all get to the plane on time, "You guys are still going to ride the same car with me?" We had made it clear―well, Christina did―to

Christina nods while placing various sets of my jewelry in my bag. I shrug her off and continue to haul my stuff to the front so I can grab and go. Soon, Christina is gone and I am in my bed staring up at the ceiling after my shower. It's nearing 8 p.m and if Christina knew that I'm going to sleep this early she would kill me. I really need my sleep because I plan on working on a few things on the jet.

I can't stop my mind from wandering to this morning. This morning was an interesting morning, I went to work but hours before then, I woke up from an absurd dream and sticky thighs. I had to finish myself off with my trusty vibrator that I invested in once Eric and I split up because I knew that I wouldn't get any. . . anytime soon. It did a sucky job and left me very dissapointed and still on edge. . . like I am now. But, getting myself off wasn't the bad part. No, it was the whole dream. Obviously, thinking about that kiss from Tobias made my imagination run wild last night and I just had thoughts of him pulling my hair, chocking me, and doing all things I wish I could get right now. I've never been so upset at myself for having to f_cking masturbate!

I let out a sigh as I feel my body becoming hot again, and before I could stick my hand down there, I turn on my side and close my eyes, forcing myself to fall asleep.

* * *

The ride to O'Hare International Airport was long. I guess it was because I was so tired, but it felt like it took an eternity. I woke up a whole hour before I needed to go and got dressed in a pair of black leggings and a black t-shirt. It's pretty warm here, and I knew it was going to be cold there so I left my Chuck Taylor's on and had my jacket with me. We got in the private car and it drove us on the runway to the plane. It was a cute jet, I had to say. Tobias had taste.

It was an all white jet and another one was placed in front of us, I wondered who was on there because they had the same logo and it was the same size. I got helped on the plane and when I got on there I saw 5 other figures who screamed and launched themselves in my arms, "Guys, chill, you saw her two days ago." I heard Lynn say. She was a feisty girl who was a lesbian and had her hair cut short to her head, she and her sister, Shauna, almost looked identical. But, Shauna had more a feminine look rather than Lynn who liked girls. They were two years apart.

"Two days too long." Uriah squeezed me tight and I groan and wheezed out air, he might eat a lot but he was pure muscle and was crushing little ol' me. He was a tall, light skin man, he was so adorable with deep dimples and curly hair. He loved food and cake, he even came with the package of being absolutely hilarious. Sometimes he can be dumb, but other times it's just pure fun.

Marlene pounded on his arm, "Let her go! It's my turn!" Uriah released me and I hugged Marlene. Marlene was Uriah's girlfriend, she was so pretty and girly. She had long blonde hair with emerald green eyes, she always had a smile on her face and tried to bring out the better in people. She was just what we needed in our group of friends, "Hey, Tris!" She also squeezed me.

I pulled away and just as I thought that the small reunion was over, an identical face flashed before wrapping their arms around me. Shauna and Zeke were giving me a hug, scowling at each other when they wanted to separately give me a hug. Zeke was Shauna's boyfriend, he almost looked just like Uriah but his dimples weren't as deep as his and he was the slightest bit darker than him. They were around the same height and had the same curly hair, so from behind you would guess it was Zeke but it would be Uriah.

"I missed you guys." I admit. These are my friends that I hung out with 24/7. They are the best and so fun to be around, and I wasn't surprised to see that we were all paired up for the plane trip. Tobias hung out with us too, but he veered off more to Zeke and they're bestfriends. So, he has to be excited to reunite with him instead of talking over the phone. To this day, neither one of them has changed friends. I'm still trying to guess who is on the other plane in front of us, Tobias was friends with just about everyone and I was scared to see some people who I didn't like.

Just as I took a seat at a chair that had a table and one more seat in front of me, the captain told us to get ready for takeoff. I instantly wrapped up in a blanket and took off my shoes, placing them on the chair in front of me. I wanted nothing more than to go asleep, and as soon as the plane was soaring in the air, we were all out like lights.

* * *

After playing numerous games of _UNO_ , Christina had won ten times and Uriah was in a sour mood. We had just landed and where we landed look absolutely beautiful. It looked like a private landing station only for the jackasses planes because there were a few other's lined up. The plane in front of us had already left like an hour before we landed. I have on two layers of warmth. I have a hoody on and over top of that, a jacket. Soon, we were driving in a driveway that seemed like it was a mile long and a large mansion, that almost looked like a castle.

The lawn was large and manicured to perfection, it blended well with the stone mansion. The front had a two large sections of where you can walk up what it seemed like twenty steps. There were billions of windows and. . . just, the whole place screamed wealth. We had people carry our luggage to the front and someone opened the door. The inside seemed bigger than the outside, it was so large and when someone would talk, their voice would echo off of the walls. Our feet squeak on the shiny marble floor and I hear voices in the foyer.

More than a ton of butterflies swarm my belly and suddenly it feels like I'm gonna vomit, "You're poker face sucks." Christina whispers beside me. Of course _she_ knew, we used to steal each other's pacifiers. To other's it would look liked I am pissed, but she knows deep down inside I'm freaking out about seeing Tobias after all these years, "It's gonna be okay." I didn't get to respond to her before we turned the corner and I nearly ran out of the room to the plane and went home. My stomach dropped in an endless pit of shock.

There stood our high school class; Nita, Edward, Drew, Al, Molly, Lauren, and a few others. But, that isn't what made my stomach drop, Eric was sitting there with a smug look on his face. There were two other girls that I didn't recognize and most of them smiled when we walked in, "They told us it was a surprise who were coming, it's so good to see you!" Lauren squeezed me tightly and I laughed.

After talking to everyone, we heard a deep voice down the hall. Well, I did. I'm not sure about the f_cking reunion going on in front of me. But, Tobias swung around the corner and we were the first to lock eyes. I looked away instantly and tried to not let his voice make me wet, "Everyone, great to see you."

"Tobias!" All hell broke loose in a good way and Zeke gave him the manliest 'bro' hug I've ever seen without breaking down. Everyone gave him hugs and greetings, hell, Eric shook his hand and they're aren't the best of friends but cordial, "Beatrice." He nodded his head at me and I rolled my eyes, scooting closer to Christina as his strong and dominate cologne filled my nose.

I felt a sharp pinch on my arm and I glared at Marlene who fake smiled at me. A long plane ride is great to tell the girls over again how I feel about Tobias and they're not going to let me live this down, "I hope you all have a great time here." I can feel his stare on me but I try my best to find strings hanging off my jacket, "There is going to be a lot of fun things to do, and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"Will there be food?" We all chuckle at Uriah as he raises his hand. He's always one to ask for food and I _don't_ blame him, I love food and if it weren't for him asking I was sure as hell about to. Tobias rolls his eyes at Uriah playfully, his long and beautiful eyelashes kissing his cheekbones that I desperately want to press my lips to.

"Yes, there is food for you all in the dining room. Please, don't hesitate to go there." I bite my lip as everyone follows out of the foyer. I know that this is going to be hard to try and avoid both Eric and Tobias.

* * *

Anastasiya and Victoria were apparently one of Tobias, 'friends' who were going to hang out with us for the time being. Victoria was a little standoffish towards me but Anastaysia was the exact opposite. She was so warm and inviting, she wanted me to call her Ana for short which was great. Nita was taking a liking to Victoria which wasn't out-of-the-way. She was always the dumb and dilly one to go towards the danger than rather than staying with us and getting into trouble. Breakfast was amazing and sitting beside Uriah kept feeding me food like I didn't have my own plate. Caleb, who had came a little earlier was sitting in front of me, talking to Edward about some new software program he's been working on since he works with a tech company.

Tobias told us the schedule for tomorrow. Which was a chill day and stay in, he wanted us to go out to the town but we all want to get some sleep. The day after tomorrow is when we wake up at the ass-crack-of-dawn to go horseback riding around the mountains and I wasn't excited, "Are you going to be able to get on such a large horse?" Eric questions across the table from me. I heard Christina cackle beside me and I glared at her like she was Nita. Of course Eric and I didn't like each other anymore and didn't date, that didn't stop him from playing footsie with me and making crude comments under his breath.

"Yes." I answered, narrowing my eyes at him. Everyone could feel the tension and all I wanted right now was to crawl under this table and hide until this was over. Everyone seemed pretty excited for the stuff we're going to do and see Tobias, except for me. I didn't want to be the debbie-downer but right now I couldn't bare to be around him. Other's would tell me that it was a simple kiss and a fling and that I needed to get over. But, I didn't want to be around him because he made me think thoughts I never would and it scares me, he makes me forget about everything and I'm afraid that I would fall for him. So, I need to hate him to prevent being his. It's harder because I know he wants me.

"So," Victoria started, staring directly at me, "Are you Hispanic?"

I cleared my throat as I felt Christina lightly tap my hand. She knew that Victoria rubbed me the wrong way and I needed to make sure I didn't say anything I regretted, "Latin―I'm half Venezuelan." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"So, what makes you have the accent?"

"My mother." You could hear a pin drop on the floor, "I spend time back at home more than I do in America." It was true. In the summers my family and I would leave and go to Venezuela for a while and be around my family. So, Peter wasn't really surprised I was leaving but he was surprised at the length of time since summer vacation for me was pretty much over.

Caleb cleared his throat as I furrowed my eyebrows, "These biscuits are great." Everyone started rambling at once, and I relaxed in my seat. The chair was plush and comfortable, almost like I was sitting on a cloud. . . an expensive cloud. Everything in this house was expensive, it screamed millions and I wouldn't mind living here because it was so spacious and land around that I could have a garden. . . in the inside from the harsh weather. My thoughts got cut off from Tobias deep voice.

"I'll get someone to show you all to your rooms." Everyone had a person that showed them to their rooms and guess who the hell I was stuck with, Tobias. I remained silent as we wandered down the halls, I admired the pictures on the wall that looked like beautiful scenery from around Russia. I heard him clear his throat and his shoulder bumped into mines as he leaned down to my height, "You're awfully quiet."

"What do you want me to say?" I questioned as he stopped at a door that was a deep burgundy color. It was on a hallway that only had a handful amount of doors that were also the same colored. He had the key so that left me outside with him.

He smirked and I'm pretty sure if he were to touch my pants he would find them soaking. One would say that I am exaggerating, but it's just something about him that makes me want him and that's one of the things that makes me afraid of him. He's the only man that could make me feel this way and it was taunting me in my dreams, and to have him in front of me with his royal blue eyes shining with adoration and happiness with a hint of lust was surreal, "I'm just glad to see you, I though the feelings between you and I would have been a little happier." His finger brushed against my bottom lip and my legs started to tremble.

"I-I'm tired. I-I guess that I'll be better tomorrow." My plan of being distant and mean towards him flew out of the window as he leaned closer and I really got to smell his cologne better with the strong scent of just. . _him_. He smelled like fresh pine and just something so manly I felt out-of-place. So out-of-place that I didn't notice his perfect mouth was moving and his blindingly white teeth shined at me, "Huh?" My eyebrows furrowed at him, realizing that this man could have held a whole conversation with me and I wouldn't know.

"Nothing, get some rest. You look tired." He backed away from me and I missed his warmth that radiated off of his body. He handed me a silver key. . . I gave him a fake smile and turned around. As soon as I was about to step inside, his hand collided with my butt making me gasp and turn around with anger and some fire of lust in my eyes, "Remember, I have keys for all of these rooms around here." He walked away leaving me completely hot and bothered making me ecstatic that I packed my trusty vibrator with me.

 _This was going to be a long time here._

* * *

 ** _School starts on Tuesday for me and I couldn't be more pissed. I'm gonna try and whip up updates and not be like those who only update in the summer. Bear with me. I'm gonna try to make these chapters longer, but my main priority is to at least get an update out before school starts._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

It felt so good to just sleep in for once. When I woke up I was refreshed. Even if the time difference was jacked up I felt like I tried to get all the sleep in that I possibly could and no one interrupted me, not even Christina. All I remember was eating dinner last night with everyone before we all went back to sleep and now it's noon. Since I work so much, I don't get time to myself to where I can sleep in. Not even on the weekends because my parent's always want me to visit them and run errands for them, so it's not like I can get a break.

I sit on my knees, relishing the feeling of the fluffy pillow on my skin. I crack my neck to the side and slide off the bed going to the bathroom. I still can't get passed how big this place is, when I went in from almost being screwed against the door by Tobias my mouth dropped. It's about the size of my apartment, a little bit bigger―and that was combining it with the closets, kitchen, and bathrooms. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled at myself. I felt happier and I looked happier. The faint dark circles under my eyes were gone, my curly hair was a mess around my face. My eyes wandered down my body and I looked at the barely there silk shorts that are so comfortable that I don't care how they look, I looked at the matching silk tank top and saw my pierced nipples straining against the soft material. Then, the black ink bouncing off of my slightly tan skin.

I quickly brushed my teeth and brushed my hair, pulling it into a large bun when I was finished. I washed up and placed on a pair of black leggings with a creme sweatshirt that drowned me but was comfortable. It had patches of different things on the sleeves and I honestly don't remember where I got this from. I put on a pair of black house shoes and just as my butt hit the soft sofa, there was a knock at my door and I groaned. I rubbed my palms against my face, wincing when my hand pulled my nose ring.

My hand touched the cold knob and I wrenched it open to see a smug looking Tobias standing on the other side. He looked so sexy in his navy blue slacks with a navy blue sweater and tan leather patches on the elbow. He had matching tan leather boots, his hair looked so neat and curly that I just wanted to run my hand through his hair. For a second I found myself drooling but I quickly snapped out of it and raised my eyebrows at him, "I just wanted to check and see if you were alive." He said in his low voice and my leg jerked, his finger came and brushed a curly tress of my hair that fell out of my bun out of my face, smirking at me. He was trying to make me give in and get what he want's, but he's rich he doesn't need to be spoiled, "I was gonna give everyone a tour of the mansion after lunch, will you join us?"

"Do I really have a choice?" He shook his head and I gave him a fake smile, "Alright then."

I went to shut the door but his large hand stopped the door, "You have 5 minutes to get to the dining room." With that he walked away and I couldn't help but to watch his broad shoulders fade away when he turned the hall. I let out a sigh and turned back to my room.

* * *

Dressed in a pair of high waist jeans that had rips in them and leggings underneath, I threw my Nike windbreaker jacket over my crop top and zipped it to the top to complete it, I went to have lunch with our 'friends'. It went by pretty quick, we all stuffed our faces and we looked happier, better. I think tiredness got the best of us and now we're ready for some fun. Hell, I'm ready to hit the town and get an authentic fur jacket.

The mansion was huge with an indoor pool that had a Jacuzzi in the corner of the room. Although Russia was pretty cold, the whole swim room had a heating system in the water so that it was more lukewarm than freezing. It smelled of chlorine so I knew it was clean, then the whole room was built out of frosted glass that still let the pale sunlight in and you could warm up. There was chairs set out and there was even a diving board and speaker system. He had a gym and I couldn't be more happier to see that because if that Victoria girl kept testing me, I needed to blow off some steam. Overall there were rooms in this mansion that were actually nice and meant something. He didn't have crazy stuff like a personal theater, he had more libraries than anything. Not like those rich people that have many floors and closets.

"Am I the only one who's excited for the horseback riding tomorrow?" Marlene questioned as we walked back into the devil's palace, we took a small walk around the perimeter and it was nice to see how neat the grass was cut and the different cars with the barn a few ways from here. But, my feet hurt and my boots are covered with wet grass.

Everyone started agreeing and I even did. I was excited but I didn't know how to ride a horse and I didn't want to fall. Knowing my luck I would be the idiot to get brain damage and I didn't need that right now. I ran my hand through my curly hair and checked my phone to see if I had a text from Peter. I've been working from here and he said that he would send me some more things I need to order, "Bored already?" Someone bumped my shoulder and I looked up to see Edward. We never really talked during school but he was cool with everyone, he even hung out with Tobias ―hence the reason he's here.

"Nope, I still have a job." I told him as we went to catch up with the others. They were all gathered around Tobias who was holding a book and laughter filled the room, "Look at Tris!" His voice bellowed and I squeezed my way through them. I was horrified to see my Junior school picture. My hair was in a mass of wild curls and I had on a top that was two sizes to tight around my breast.

"¿Por qué son usted el tipo mirar de este? ¡Es embarazoso!" They still laughed at me as I snatched the book out of Tobias' hands, I rolled my eyes as my cheeks flood with the memory of that day, "I loved that top." I smiled at the black, long sleeve, plain top. It was comfortable and that's why I loved it. Eric muttered something behind me. That was the same day he ripped it in two when I was at his house helping him 'study'. I turned around and glared at him, he told me that he would get me another one but he didn't.

He probably owes me about 200 dollars worth of clothing he's ripped off of me. After flipping through the pictures of our Junior year we retreated to the living room to watch a movie until dinner was done. And when dinner rolled around we were wired up. The guys decided to have a guy's night at the mini nightclub―the one unnecessary thing he has, so far― and us girls were in Shauna and Zeke's room for some girl talk and wine. I changed my outfit for the tenth time it felt like. I still have on my jeans but without the leggings and my legs were showing, this time I was more comfortable without my bra underneath and I had a navy blue sweatshirt on.

Christina promised to do my hair before we started drinking and now she's straightening it, "I think we all know what's expected." Ana folded her hands over her lap as we took a sip of our wine, "Let's talk about sex." _Of course_.

"I think Tris should go first." I chocked on my wine and glared at Shauna. It seems like my friends always like to put me out on front.

"If you think that my sex life is all that, then you're wrong. You know that." I narrowed my eyes at her as Christina chuckled behind me, "I'm not a virgin." I stated simply for the hoes that didn't know me before they made assumptions. I don't want to tell them that I have a vibrator named Wilson, from the movie casted away. I severely needed some d_ick and I needed some now. That vibrator wasn't doing anything for me. I NEED PENETRATION FROM A REAL PENIS!

I drowned my wine until my glass was empty with the small remaining of the red colored liquid at the bottom while Marlene talked about getting eaten out by Uriah. I kept on drinking while Christina finished up my hair. This would be the only thing that would get me through the night, getting drunk because I want to avoid masturbating again tonight. I'd rather pass out with my cunt throbbing than being unsatisfied from a light orgasm of the vibrator.

"I like it rough." Victoria stated and I smiled at her. Maybe I should start being nice to people, they tell me that I have a mean face so maybe she just read me wrong.

"Same here, sister!" I grinned, feeling tipsy as I gave her a high five, "We should go see what the boys are doing." I brought my third glass up to my lips. I felt hot and I wanted to move around, I haven't felt this feeling in a while. It was more than just being amped up I was so horny that I was dripping in my panties and I didn't care that I was sitting in front of my girlfriends listening to them getting taken from different positions. Molly helped me to my feet and I tucked my hair behind my ear, glad that my hair didn't reek of the stench of being pressed.

We wandered the hallways together and soon followed the sound of the music, Hotline Bling was on and I rolled my eyes as we peaked our head through the double doors. Men was in there, some who I never saw before and they were drink, talking, and dancing. I felt relieved when I didn't see any girls. Lauren, who was the drunkest, walked in and started dancing with some random fellow. Too soon, I was the only one standing behind the door and I slowly stepped inside. My slipper clad feet scrapped against the floor but no one could hear it over the thumping music. It's no fair that they get to have this big party and we have to sit in the room.

I stumbled to the bar and reached over to find a bottle of water, I didn't want to get drunk like Lauren because we were going to ride thumping horses tomorrow. My hangover was going to be a killer and I didn't want that, "What are you doing in here?" Warm breath fanned against my neck and I moaned, already knowing who it is from the strong cologne. I turned around and smiled at his face, the blue and purple strobe lights flashing against his face, "This is a boy's night." Tobias leaned down close to me and the same minty smell of his breath filled my nose, now laced with alcohol made me slam my mouth against his.

My body needed something even if it was a simple kiss, I needed some type of body interaction. Tobias pulled away from me and furrowed his eyebrows, "You're horny and drunk."

"The best mixture." I tried my best not to slur, feeling bad because I didn't even get a sip of my water yet and I know what I'm gonna face tomorrow morning.

Tobias bit my lip and leaded me out of the dance room down the hall and pushed me into some closet. Towels, brooms, and cleaning supplies were on shelves and I felt like I was in a cliche high school make out scene, "Why are you so horny?" He smiled at me as I thrust out my lower lip.

"Because, my vibrator isn't enough. I haven't had sex in over 3 years and I need _something_." There was nothing to say, his lips slammed against mines and I threw my arms around his neck. Responsible Tris is telling me to pull away and reckless, drunk, Tris wants to just take him and let out all of my sexual frustration that's been pent up since I got this damn letter from him. His hands quickly roamed up and down my back resting on my butt, I rack my hands through his hand as he places rough kisses on my neck making me moan and cower back away from him. Wetness starts to pool in my underwear and I can feel it seeping.

He doesn't waist anytime taking off my pants and pushes me on the ground in front of him. I already know that he wants me to give him head. It's obvious by the look on his face and how he lined me right in front of his bulge is that he wants to be in my mouth, "I've been wanting to do this to you forever." _Boom_.

My eyes start to cross at how quickly he unzips his pants and he's standing in front of me, towering over me, with his pants around his ankles, his bulge near my face and me―panting with want in front of him, dripping on the floor. Things happened so quick that I see 2 Tobias', "What about my pleasure?" I pout, furrowing my eyebrows as he palms himself through his boxers.

"We'll get to that babygirl." His pet name nearly sends me over edge, but from the thoughts of just that, I pull down his boxers. I can't help but to let my mouth drop open. If we do ever have sex then he's going to rip me in two. I hate to compare but he's bigger than Eric by at least 1-2 inches. Hell, it doesn't even matter, they're both big and I can't seem to get a break. He's rock hard and his veins are strenuous against his creamy, rough but yet, silky skin. I don't know how he's so tan in the middle of nowhere and it seems to be cold all year around. He's hung and they're's no doubt about it, "Are you going to stare all day?" His deep voice snaps me out of my daze of just staring at him. I shake my head and look up at him with a sheepish grin.

He smiles back at me and I grasp him in my hand, amazed that my finger's are about a couple inches apart. I slowly rub my hand up and down it, spreading the precum all around him. I bring my mouth slowly to the head of his cock and I lick around it, tasting his sweetly saltiness. He throws his head back and lets out a deep moan, kneading his hands in my hair. I take him more into my mouth, actually feeling him pulse in my mouth making me wonder if he's going to last long. Instead of pulling my hair, his hands are on the side of my face, forcing me to take more into my mouth which leaves my hands empty.

I trail my hands down my body, and into my soaking wet panties. I spread my wetness all around my clit and I moan around him as I start to rub myself, I can't wait for him to finish. I continue to breath through my nose and stop worrying about gagging. I've taken Eric in my mouth before, but they're both so different and I've gagged with him and I'm trying my best to not do it now. My other hand reaches under my sweatshirt and I squeeze my breast, feeling the cool barbell between my fingers. When I first got my nipples pierced I regretted it, now tugging on them brings such a delight that I can nearly cry. I moan and continue to work myself with my fingers as Tobias hammers my mouth. He's not letting me get used to anything. . . he must like being rough. _I don't mind._

"Oh my. . ." He trails off as I finger myself, imagining it as if were his fingers. His nostrils flare and I try so hard to try and fight back my orgasm. But, I feel myself start to slowly bare down on my fingers and the only sound in the room is the wetness of Tobias sliding in and out of my mouth, and the ragged sighs and moans escaping us. My eyes roll back in my head and I moan loudly as I cum violently on my fingers. It's not as intense as I hoped, but it's _something_.

Tobias abruptly stops and whips out of my mouth, his head is thrown back as he pumps his self in my hand and before I knew what was happening his thick, white, warm, cum shoots out and lands right on my face without warning. I open my mouth and try to catch most of it. . . I do some crazy things drunk. His cum is all over my sweater, my face, and the front of my hair. I take off my sweatshirt and wipe off my face on the part that isn't covered with him. I've only been here for 2 days and I'm already covered in his sticky cum. Tobias helps me stand up and grabs my wet fingers that were just inside of me and bring them up to his mouth, sucking on them making me hold in a moan. He takes his fingers out of my mouth and presses his lips against mines, "You taste like everything I've imagined." He smiles, and nibbles on the side of my neck, "My turn."

Before he or I could say anything, there is a knock at the door, "Tris? You in there?" Lauren voice is on the other side of the door and Tobias groans while I walk to the bedroom and shrug on my silk robe. She knocks again and I see Tobias pull up his pants with a scowl on his face. I push him into the hallway closet and quickly trip over my feet to the door and I open it. Lauren's face is priceless. I probably have bloodshot eyes, disheveled hair, and swollen lips, "Is someone here? Am I interrupting something?"

"Nope." I pop my lips and a small smile forms on her lips.

"Okay, you're pretty drunk. Do you need help getting to bed?" I cross my arms over my erect nipples, not to many people know I have my nipples pierced and it's brick city in this damn mansion.

"Nope." I repeat.

"Alright, goodnight. I'll let Chris know you're fine." She walks down the hall and as soon as the door is shut lips land on mine and I moan and wrap my arms around his neck. All of a sudden, nausea overtakes my body and I refuse to let it come back up.

"I'm tired." I lie, pulling away from him.

A pout forms across his face and he looks like a child that didn't get what he wanted, "Alright, let me get you to bed." I don't put up a fight and he takes me to my bedroom. I'm hanging off of him with my legs dangling with his every move. My bones feel like mush and everything that I just did catches up with me and it brings along a headache. I groan into his shoulder as he pulls back the covers and places me on the bed. I moan into the pillow, regretting all the alcohol I consumed and giving him a blowjob because it's catching up with me. I hear his feet walking away he returns with a glass of water, pills, and a wastebasket, "Drink some of this." He brings up the cool glass to my lips and I nearly moan of relief of the coolness flowing down my sore throat, courtesy to Tobias. He places the glass on the nightstand and kisses my forehead, "Call me if you need me and thanks for the blowjob, hopefully next time we see each other I can return the favor." Gosh, he sounds like a f_ckboy and it's sickening.

I turn my head and groan into the pillow, he chuckles and I hear him leave the room. What have I done?

* * *

 **Sorry for taking so long, things are really moving quick for the both of them. Good and bad! I've been busy so please be patient and thanks for all the good reviews! NOT EDITED!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for reading, here is the next chapter!_

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Throbbing. That is the first thing that registers when I peel open my eyes to the sound of laughter in the hallways. I can practically feel the sticky crust in the crack of my eyes and it's painful to open them. I groan and flip on my back as a large wave of nausea hits me like a ton of bricks, instead, I hold it down. I grumble to myself as I tell myself to take a shower. I see a glass of water on my nightstand and a wastebasket beside my bed. . . what in the hell? _Was someone here?_

I push away my invading thoughts and limp my way to the bedroom to take a long, refreshing shower. My tense muscles relax under the hot spray of water and distracts me from even thinking of waking up in a robe which was oddly strange. I get out of the shower and place my robe on my head as a towel and my towel on my body. I take some more Advil and collapse against the large mattress, the soft material consuming my small body, "Trissy! We're going to go horseback riding soon!" The sound of Uriah's playful voice only makes me get worse of a headache. I give myself ten minutes to get up from the bed and when I do, I feel a little bit better.

I decide to put on a pair of high-waist, black, jeans with a regular black t-shirt and my Adidas jacket on top. I go to the bathroom and put on some eyeliner to take away from the tired look on my face, along with mascara. I line my lips with nude lipstick and fill it in with the same shade. I put a white baseball cap over top of my curly hair and I finish the look off with my boots. I put my bomber jacket over my other jacket and just as I open the door, Eric's fist nearly collides with my face, "Just making sure you're awake, we're about to go soon." He says with a smile as I look at him like he's crazy, he chuckles and pulls me close to him, pressing a kiss on my cheek and I push him away. "Don't fight the feeling, you know if you ever need me while we're here and when we're back home. . . you can call me."

"Thanks but no thanks." I purposely walk faster and follow the scent of bacon which is calling my name. I normally don't eat pork, and they cook turkey bacon, but if it were regular bacon I would eat it. All I want is some unhealthy, greasy, food that will help me with this lingering hangover. I remember bits and pieces but nothing is really coming together. I remember seeing people dancing, talking to the girls, kissing someone, and getting on my knees. After that I don't remember much. . . and for some odd reason I don't want to know if it involves me getting on my knees. I brushed my mouth and teeth thoroughly this morning, "Morning." My voice is hoarse and almost lost, they look up at me with a smile on their faces. Some look better than others, and other's aren't even here yet.

"I've been wanting to do this horseback riding." Nita comments as she sips her orange juice and places the glass back on the table, "It will be my first time." Never would I have guessed that the prissy Nita would want to be around horse caca and hay to get in her hair on her new shoes. It seems like she wants to impress Tobias. . . who doesn't.

I smell him before I see him, his cologne fills my nose and it reminds me of something I smelled last night. But, I trust Tobias enough to not take advantage of me while I'm drunk. . . I hope. I expect Eric to do something like that. He rounds the corner in something similar from yesterday. He has on a black sweater with matching jeans, and boots. Over top of that is another jacket that isn't zipped and a bomber jacket that isn't zipped. We're all pretty layered up, "Good morning, everyone." He catches my eyes and winks at me making me roll my eyes and stare back down at my bacon and honey wheat toast.

"Great morning, actually. I couldn't be more excited to actually ride a horse," Nita grins, batting her eyelashes at Tobias. Victoria slides from behind him and glares at her, giving me a fake, yet taunting smirk. She places her hand around Tobias' waist and leans into his ear. He probably slept with her last night. . . not like I care.

"I bet you've rode plenty of horses'." A punch lands on Eric's shoulder from Nita and he playfully acts like it hurts, asking for ice which escapes a bubble of laughter from my lips. Everyone turns to me and I make a face at them which tells them to _get the hell out of my face_. I return back to eating my small amount of food while everyone talks about the horseback riding and too soon, I am glaring at the back of Tobias' head as we ride in this golf cart towards the horses, which seems like a mile away. We reach the barn and all get out, excitedly going towards the horses' who are too busy drinking water or eating bits of hay.

"These are the horses, you can pick anyone you want and I'll help you." Tobias says as we break free.

"So, tell me what happened last night." Christina asks as I jump over a huge pile of caca. Her eyes widen in disgust as she nearly steps in it right behind me.

"What do you mean?" I question, I can barely remember what happened last night. Only bits and pieces.

"You straight up left us at that mini night club and didn't return. Lauren had to come back and tell me that you were okay."

"I don't know what happened-" Before I could finish, she squeals and runs towards a light brown horse with dark brown hair, almost similar to her. I roll my eyes and a dark color catches my eye. I see dark grey and I walk towards the animal who looks totally bored and wants to roam free. It looks like a she, and she has a few white spots on her and black hair. I smile as she sniffs around my shoulder and into my hand like I have some treat for her.

"Ahh, bluejeans." I hear a deep voice behind me and I jump and turn around, seeing Tobias stand over me, "Bluejeans has been with me ever since I was a young boy playing in my grandfather's fields. She was just a small pony and grew up to be something great, you want her?" I almost get lost in his deep voice, actually like hearing him say something other than a sexually crude comment. Him being sweet and reminiscing actually start a small fire in the pit of my belly.

I nod my head and watch him detach her from the wall, of course he would want her to stay put. She's almost like a prized possession to him and he would be devastated if she roamed off and never came back, or even got hurt out here. He gives me the robe and throws a saddle across her back and she sits there patiently waiting for me to jump across her and let her go the hell on, "Thanks." I comment as he gives me a smile and helps me outside of the barn, hay sticking to the bottom of my boots that I'm happy I wore because I don't know much about horses and how much mess I would get on these.

"You ever rode a horse before?" I can hear his wheels turning in his head as he tries to hold back a sexual comment, it's written all over his face.

"No." I look him dead in the eyes, "But, I would love to, very soon." Two can play this game, his smirk falters and he shakes his head.

"Well, just make sure that you keep a tight grip on the rope and if she goes too fast for you, make sure that you give it a tug. Not hard, because she'll get mad and try to throw you off, but a light tug to let her know to stop. When you want to move forward, push your feet back slightly like you're on a swing, understand?" I nod my head as we get closer to our group of friends who have a horse. In the corner of my eye I see Ana and Eric already on a horse and his hands are wrapped around her. Somewhere deep down inside I feel a ping of jealousy, he was my first love and my first everything. So, it would kind of be abnormal to not feel some type of way when I see him with another girl. He has something that once once mines and it is my virginity, "We'll go slow, but remember everything I said okay?"

I nod my head and he walks away, he stands in the middle of of us and tells us many different directions and explanations. Soon everyone is on their horse with the help of their significant other. Other's were just fine because they're tall enough to get on their own horse. But me? I'm still standing on the ground, wondering how I am going to get on this large object without ripping my pants. I hear a deep cackle behind me and I'm being lifted in a strong pair of arms and being set on the horse. I turn around and glare at Tobias as he purposely put his cold hands under my t-shirt. . . damn him!

He smirks at me and goes to get on his horse while I lovingly rub my head on the back of Bluejean's head and she lets out an appreciative neigh of gratitude. Soon, we take off on the large animals and I'm following behind Christina.

* * *

My eyes slowly start to close but a loud knock is heard throughout my room. I let out a groan and throw my head back, "I'm coming!" I shout out to the door and I stand up from my bed. I just got out of the shower less than twenty minutes ago and I want to do nothing more than to go asleep. Dinner was horrible, like the worst of them all and after I excused myself and took a shower and left instantly when my plate was cleared. I swing the door open and I am met with the devil himself, "What do you want, now?" I glare at Tobias as he stands there at me with that same smug that he had on his face during dinner.

His eyes rake down my body and I cower back away from him, instantly regretting the outfit I chose to wear. I have the fireplace working which means it's pretty warm and I have on a pair of silk shorts and a matching tank top that's pretty tight on my chest. I don't have a bra on because I plan on sleeping like a baby and I want to be as comfortable as possible. . . which means. . . hard nipples and my barbell straining against the rose gold silk, "I came to apologize."

 _Of course he did._

 **Flashback:**

I just took the quickest shower known to man which means I definitely need to go back and redeem myself, I probably have water on the floor. I had to because I am so hungry and I _was_ just going to go straight to the table and follow the smell of he food. But, I reeked of horse. . . we _all_ did and sweat because we were out there all day and moving you arms back and forth is exercise and not to mention how _sore_ I am for having my legs thrown over Bluejeans like that forever.

I turn the corner of the dining room and see that Christina, Will, Lynn, and Shauna are there. Christina and Will are pretty comfy together beside each other and Lynn and Shauna look like they're in a playful conversation, "Must we wait for the others?" I ask just as my stomach lets out a grumble. Shauna smiles at me while Lynn agrees with me. I take a seat by the head of the table because I like sitting on the end just in case I have to run or even leave because of something.

Soon, after splitting the two idiots up we have most of the table filled and just as Uriah reaches for the bread in walks Tobias and Victoria. . . of course. I honestly think he asked for us to visit him in Russia is for him to rub it in our faces that he's obviously trying to build something with Victoria. . . not like I care. Victoria takes a seat across from us, she sits on the end in front of me, beside Ana and Ana is beside Eric. Tobias was kind enough to let his bestfriend be the 'man' of the table and sit at Tobias' usual seat. One good thing I can say about him is that he's not stuck up, any other stuck up man would get his security to take Zeke out of his seat.

Tobias sadly, sits in between Christina and I, "So, am I the only one who is excited to go shopping?" Christina squeals. While we were on the horses she kept on asking Ana what types of stores they have and are the expensive. I have to say that I am pretty excited to go shopping for once, I would like to get a 100% authentic fur coat and flaunt it in my coworker's face's when I get back home. Home. It's bittersweet and we aren't near to going home, it just feels so nice that I'm not waking up early for work instead I'm drinking wine and going shopping with a hot. . . never mind.

"I'm pretty excited." I confess and Uriah opens his mouth, a piece of pirozhki falling out of his mouth, which is like a beef patty here in Russia.

"You? Tris? Venezuelan Tris with tattoos and piercings? Tris that slaps me when I talk about her butt, Tris-"

"-we get it!" The table shakes and Uriah rolls his eyes in the back of his head and what seems like he grabs his shin. He glares at Lynn and I can't help but a laugh to tumble out of my mouth.

"Yes, Uriah, I want to see something more than a stupid JCPenny." I comment out loud as I sip my wine.

"I'm pretty surprised too." Eric winks at me and I advert my eyes back to my plate.

"But that is true, I want to walk around town and see what this cold place has to offer." Shauna points her fork at me.

I glance over at Tobias who seems to be in deep thought, Victoria keeps glancing at him and he wouldn't even look up. I wonder what his problem is.

We continue to talk about stuff and the rest of the week, we really want to go to a nightclub, Tobias finally says that there is a good place that plays 'american' music and a good mix of their music. We decide to go there Friday which is the day after tomorrow. As we're working on our dessert, I suddenly feel a hand start to creep up my thigh and I glare at Tobias and shake his hand off. I laugh at Uriah's story that he tells from his perspective when he fell off his horse and literally knocked the wind out of him, we thought we would have to call the police because he couldn't get up and he ended up laughing until tears fell out of his eyes.

My knee jerks and a gasp slips past my lips as I feel Tobias' fingers tugging on the string of my sweats and I freeze, not knowing what to do. I feel his nimble yet cold fingers fan out against my warm skin making me shiver. They dip into my panties and I've never gotten so wet so quick, because they way his fingers slip over my clit nearly sends me into overdrive. My knee hits the table and everyone looks down at me, yet that doesn't stop Tobias at all. I furrow my eyebrows at them and push his fingers off of me, "I'm going to take a shower." I announce and I walk away before I do something I regret. But, as I am walking I feel a hand clasp down on my arm and I turn around about to slap whoever touched me in the face, lucky me. . . it's Tobias, "What in the hell is wrong with you? You don't just try and finger me under a table! I hardly know you."

"But, you gave me a. . ." He trails off and it suddenly clicks. I WAS DRUNK AND I GAVE HIM HEAD! I gasp as I wonder why Tobias keeps giving me smirks and touching me in places that no man should ever if the girl doesn't know him. I bring my hand up and slap him across the face.

"I was drunk, why would you take advantage of me like that? Wait, don't answer that." I turn away from him and continue to make my way down the corridor towards my bedroom.

 **End of Flashback** :

"Which part do you want to apologize for? The part when you let me give you a blowjob under the influence of alcohol or when you fingered me in front of everyone?"

"Now, when you put it like that-"

"-it shouldn't matter, Tobias! Why would you let me do something like that?" All of the memories of taking him in my mouth flash into my mind and how happy and alive I felt when I did, even down to the point where I got my own self off from doing it and then him just placing all of his bodily fluids on me. I shiver at the thought and I don't know if its a shiver of disgust or pleasure.

Heat floods my cheeks and he smirks at me which instantly makes me advert my eyes to the floor and I can't even seem to look at him anymore, especially when his gaze makes me shiver and goosebumps appear on my skin. I wrap my arms around my chest so I wouldn't feel so awkward that I can't help my nipples to stop hardening. I see him step forward as I find the carpet pattern to be extremely interesting, his warm hands are on my shoulders and he brings his finger under my chin and brings my face up to his and he looks so captivating in front of me in the flesh. Any girl would gladly shoot me to have the 'amazing' Tobias fingering them under the table of letting him take your face while you're drunk. But me, I'm not those girls. Victoria would probably like this. All of my thoughts fly out of the window as he presses his lips to mine and I start to get lost in the softness of his lips and the roughness of his hands. But, like I had thought of, I think of Victoria and push him away, "I can't do this," even if I want to, "You like Victoria and Victoria like's you, so maybe you should go back to her." He lets out a deep laugh and I feel embarrassed for once in my life. He does what I wouldn't have expected and lifts me into his arms making my instinct to wrap my legs around his waist and his hands land on my butt.

" _Beatrice_. I don't like Victoria. At one point I did but I realized that I didn't when I saw you enter the foyer. All she wants is to get expensive things with my money and flaunt me around, she even tries to sleep in my bed at night with me like we're some type of married couple," He laughs once more before placing a kiss on my lips, and this time I don't push him away, "You don't have to get all jealous."

Him saying my full name flies over my head and I wrinkle my nose at him, "I'm not jealous. You just make me crazy." Crazy. Yes, he does. One day I'm training at the gym with Christina and the next I've given him a blowjob, had him almost try and get me off during dinner, rode a damn horse, and ate some bomb food. Now, I'm in his arms and we're so close to making out and I can't believe to admit it. . . but, I'm aroused. Damn him! He makes me more hormonal than a pregnant woman, "So what now?" Having him smile in my face like an idiot is going to make me smile and I want to get it to him that I'm still pissed at him, but like every other thing it goes right over my shoulder and I know it's going to catch up with me soon.

"Whatever you want to do." He whispers.

I grab his face in between my hands and lean close until our lips are about a centimeter apart, "I'm still pissed at you." He doesn't even respond, instead he just laughs and brings our lips collide together. We don't go slow at first like some book, our kiss is feverish and rapid filled with lust and something else I'm trying to decipher. He pulls away from wet kiss and places them down my neck making my eyes roll to the back of my head and I grab onto his curls that rest on his beautiful head. He walks towards the bedroom and I'm sure he can feel and see my heart beating against my chest as he lays me flat back on my bed and he brings our lips back together. I can't believe that I'm kissing Tobias after all these years. I moan as he kisses down my neck and this time he pulls my shirt over my head and buries his face in the valley of my breast and lets out a loud moan as he places wet kisses around my nipple and then slowly draws the rosy bud into his mouth, nibbling on the gold barbells.

I moan and throw my head back, my wet-looking curls fanning out against the mattress. He continues to slowly kiss down my body, each kiss getting lighter and lighter until it's almost like feather kisses that sets me on fire even more. He finally gets down to my belly button after kissing down my tattoos and he tugs on my belly ring making my hand fly to his curls, the tug sending sensations right to my lower regions that really need some love right now, "Please hurry." Once again, him thinking of me like a comedian chuckles against my belly and starts to tug down my shorts and panties. I can't even remember the last time someone other than myself gave me an orgasm. The last person was probably Eric, none of those guys that Christina tries to set me up with. I come back down to earth as I glance down at Tobias and see him kissing around the place I want him the most which makes my eyes roll in the back of my head.

"I'm going to make you feel so good." I feel him swallow against my thigh and before I could respond his lips come in contact with my clit and I whimper loudly, squeezing his curls making him groan for once. I roll my head side-to-side to hold back my orgasm that wants to hit me like a ton of bricks. His lips and tongue are so much better than my vibrator and I don't think it would ever compare and I haven't even came yet. His skillful mouth works wonders on my aching clit and I'm a mess as I fight back to not cum when his long fingers enter my tight hole and I moan the paint off of the walls, his hands squeeze my hips making my hand fly over my mouth. Soon, his fingers start to pick up the pace and so does his mouth and I can hear my wetness as I climb higher and higher and higher until suddenly. . . there is a knock at the door.

I let out a loud frustrated groan and sit up on my elbows glancing at Tobias and then the bedroom door that's slightly cracked, I go to get up when Tobias pins me down with his strong arms and I glare at him as it's another knock at the door, "I gotta get it." I tell him sadly as I get dressed and he lets out a defeated sigh when I start to sulk to the door, "So close. . . it seems like I can never cum around here. . . interruptions. . . _blue walls_." I mutter to myself as I walk on my jelly-like legs and when I swing open the door I am met with an upset Victoria.

* * *

 _Sorry for the wait, I've been really busy lately and here is the update. Also, it's not edited!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for all of the positive feedback. Here is Chapter 5! Enjoy!_

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

I'm pretty sure that I look a mess; hair wild, eyes half-lidded with lust, irritation forming on my face due to the interruption, and in nothing but a robe with her 'crush' behind me with swollen lips and his shirt wrinkled. Any person could tell that we were not just drinking coffee, hell, even a blind person. Not that it matters, Tobias clearly told me that he really doesn't care for her, she pushes towards him and he can't seem to get a break. She raises her eyebrows at me as Tobias simply places his large hand on my shoulder and I glance at it, remembering those skillful fingers just inside me about to send me in overdrive moments later, "I was looking for you." Her thick Russian accent sends unpleasant shivers down my spine, her cold blue eyes almost remind me of a sharp icicle waiting to fall and penetrate anyone under her.

"Well, I came here to see if Tris was okay since she got up so abruptly," Tobias talks so smooth and just now I try to figure out why do I really hate him? Because his looks make me think things that I shouldn't think? _Because just another pretty face can ruin my heart? Because I'm not able to be girlfriend material? Because I can't risk loosing him?_ All those things―some―is why I can't ever see myself with Tobias. Yes, maybe have the most amazing sex ever while I'm here but he's told me before, all he wants is my body; not my personality, love, or dedication. All of this is just a fling and just like when he left to come back home, he will forget me, and I won't forget him. He will move on once he gets what he wants from me and I get what I want, "What do you want?" His deep voice brings me back down to earth and I tune back in the conversation.

Victoria stands taller and holds her chin high, her dirty blonde hair cascading down her heart-shaped face. If it weren't for her ugly attitude I wouldn't hesitate to call her pretty, beautiful even. But, my mother always told me that an ugly spirit can make you ugly on the outside and give off a bad vibe. . . no matter how beautiful, "Nothing," She wants to show me that she isn't being attached to Tobias, "I just wanted to find you and tell you that I'm going to bed." She turns around and walks down the hallway.

Tobias chuckles to himself and shuts the door before leaning down and pressing a kiss to my lips and after a few seconds I pull away, "Maybe you should go with her," His eyebrows furrow deeply at me with confusion and I give him a fake small smile, "I don't want dead chickens ending up in my suit case because she thinks that we actually have something going on. I don't want to separate you too."

"Tris, there is nothing going on between us two: Victoria and I. So, therefore we should go back to the bedroom-" Waves of guilt crash down on my shoulders and all of a sudden I can't look him in his eyes. If I were Victoria I would hate to have my 'crush' or sugar-daddy whatever the hell he is to her, end up in another's girl room looking like they just had amazing sex. I couldn't be that girl that comes in and ruin everything for the both of them. I walked in on Zeke and Tobias talking about marriage during lunch one day here, they were talking about finally wanting to settle down and Victoria's name came up from Zeke and Tobias didn't say anything. Of course he wants a hot, Russian, girl who he's familiar with and I just feel bad for doing that.

"It's fine, Tobias. Really, go ahead. We have lots to do tomorrow anyways." He doesn't say anything but presses one last kiss on my mind before he walks out of my room. I walk to the bed and see the wrinkled sheets where my hands were just fisted in. I sit on the edge of my bed and fall back with a groan, "Why me? Why must I be the one that always fall short?" I mutter to myself and just lay there looking up at the white ceiling with gold trim. . . that's probably real.

* * *

Christina has Will, Shauna has Zeke, Marlene has Uriah, Ana is going to have Eric, Maya has Eric, Susan has Caleb, Victoria is begging to have Tobias and I'm sure he's going to cave pretty soon, Lynn hates everyone, and I, and a few others, seem like we just can't seem to find love. More specifically me, I'm 24 now and I'm still living in my apartment alone wishing I had some comfort at night instead of cold sheets. Others would tell me that I'm looking for love too soon because I'm so young. But, there isn't an age limit and I can't keep bed hopping and drinking at parties, I want love and start a family and be scared of commitment. I want someone to tell me they love me other than my family. _I want someone to come home too_ and I was starting to get pissed because we were all sat in the large truck that drove us towards town and I was surrounded by a bunch of f_cking lovers, Victoria was trying to make me jealous by whispering in Tobias' ear and touching his thigh and I am not going to lie, it's working. Just last night he had his mouth all over me and it kind of stings seeing that happening.

I cross my jean clad legs over one and watch the scenery pass of trees and wildlife and the rest of the snow trying to melt, and I ignore the burning gaze of Tobias. Soon, we arrive at the Vnukovo Outlet Village and I was pretty surprised to see all of the American stores and once again I was being stereotypical, like I had expected people to be walking around in expensive fur coats and stuff. Hell, people probably think of me only eating rice and beans, "Where do you guys want to go first?" Ana asks as I shiver from the cool wind of Russia hitting me directly in my face.

"Let's walk around and when we see something we'll stop." Maya says with her hand grasped tightly in Edward's hand.

We walk around for about 10 minutes to get a gist of what stores they have around here and we decide to go Lush. Well, the girls do and we said that we would meet the boys in Nike. In lush we all talk about stupid girly things like how amazing their lay was last night or what they're going to wear to the club tomorrow night. At lush I get plenty bath bombs, soaps, lotions, shampoo, and toothpastes and powders. We meet the boys at Nike and briefly have a dance session of the music in there, I get some pants, a bra, shorts, and a pair of shoes. Already, my hands are getting full but I am not going to pass up this opportunity of having all of this money and ignore the fact that I hate shopping.

That's not the case.

I'm going to spend this money happily since my American money amounts to more here.

"I've never heard of a 'lululemon'." Zeke furrows his eyebrows as we enter the gym store. Of course there is the 'pump-up' music and people walking around like they want to exercise but only buy clothes to be 'motivated', "Should I be intimidated?" He questions, looking at a buff guy walking past him, his eyes almost gawking out of his head and I can't help but to let laughter slip past my lips.

I look through the rack of expensive yet not expensive sports bras and a royal blue one catches my eye, "Trying to remind yourself of me?" Tobias leans against the racks, looking down at the bra in my hand and I roll my eyes at him noticing that they're the color of his eyes, "So, are you going to ignore me now? What did I do?" He asks lowly.

I whip around quickly, he almost collides with me and instead of his body doing it, his punches me in the nose, " _You_ didn't do anything. _No one_ did anything to me. I just want to have a good time before I have to go back to America and get back to work. I don't want to get in the way of whatever you're trying to build." I glance at Victoria and anger takes of Tobias instantly making me want to cower back away from him, instead I hold my ground, "So, if you want to be with her, I don't want to be the cause of stopping something beautiful."

With that I walk away, like I do with everything. _What am I doing?_

* * *

Bath and Body Works went by slowly because we couldn't make decisions and we kept getting the deals mixed up making us run out of line to get more stuff so we could get 50% off. Papaya was nice and the guys did nothing but tell us if we looked great or not, then we took a quick break to get some snacks at Auntie Annie for pretzels. Then, we went to this nice little shop for souvenirs. The lady didn't speak a lick of English and it was quite funny. H&M, Charlotte Rues, Calvin Klein, Victoria's Secret, Adidas, Tommy Hilfiger, Forever 21, PacSun, and many other stores and all together I'm pretty sure we spent over a thousand dollars. The trunk was packed in sections of our stuff so it wouldn't get mixed up and we were going back to the house.

I didn't want to address the situation that happened between Tobias. It's not that I'm mad at him, I don't want to get attached to him. . . not at all.

* * *

 ** _S_ hort chapter, sorry about that but I'm just trying to dish one out. I thought I was going to be able to edit this but I'm so tired that I'm not even going to try, it's just gonna make matters worse _and_ I have school tomorrow. . . _great_. **


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello my amazing followers who read this book, tis' I, babygirl. I'm a sick and it feels like I swallowed a match while snorting cocaine―not that I know what that feels like. But! I just want to thank you for reading this story and leaving me with great reviews which brings me to a question that one guest left me and wanted me to explain for her/him. They asked, "She wants to show me that she isn't being attached to Tobias, "I just wanted to find you and tell you that I'm going to bed." What does that mean?_

 _Well, Victoria wants to show Tris that she isn't fazed by Tris if she is trying to steal Tobias from her, which she isn't. So, instead of doing the usual trying-to-make-Tris-jealous, she is nonchalant and wants to basically tell Tris that she will have Tobias either way and she doesn't need to put an effort into it. I hope that clears it all up for you, if not just tell me in the comments down below and please don't hesitate to ask me questions about the book. Here is the chapter! *It's pretty short because I still want to update and I don't feel well* Thanks for reading this information!_

 ** _Chapter 6_**

* * *

"So, tell me what happened," My bestfriend sits across from me, stirring the contents of her coffee together. She woke me up early this morning to sneak out of the place, get dressed, and go to the town to get something to drink together so we could 'talk'. I would be lying if I said that I didn't want some alone time with my bestfriend to talk to her about all the craziness that has happened in the duration of a week. It took a while to get a ride, but we ran into one of the workers there and lied to her telling her that Tobias said it's okay to let us go to the city alone, "and don't leave out anything, I need you to tell me why you're in a more pissy mood than Lynn."

What am I supposed to tell her in this small cafe? Everyone probably know's Tobias and I'll be dammed if I tell her that he ate me out and his 'friend' Victoria interrupted us. I could just feel my face heating up at the thought of standing in front of Tobias telling him about the conversation that Christina and I had. I nibble on my chocolate croissant, scooping up some of the warm chocolate with the flaky dough. She raises her dark brown eyebrows and I take in how beautiful she is, Will is so lucky, "I don't want to use real names, so I'm going to have to abbreviate." She nods her head, totally understanding where I'm coming from, "So, _Toby_ , came to my room after I stormed up from the table and we had some. . . intercourse." I mutter. She squeals loudly making the coffee in her mouth slowly drip out onto the table making me face palm myself on the forehead, "Not, physical. . . oral." I mutter, my face is probably as red as a beet.

"Damn, Tris. That's what I'm talking about!" She holds up her hand and I stare at her like she's lost her mind, "What?"

"This is not okay, Christina. I totally lost control of myself and I forget it. When Lauren told you that I was fine the night we were all drinking, I was in the middle of giving him a damn BJ, while drunk. We put two-in-two together and figured out my drunken things I had done." I sigh, feeling so disgusted and disappointment to myself. I'm like a wild college student, a child. I shake my head and take a sip of my hot coffee, enjoying the chastisement of the hot liquid burning my tongue that I deserve. I want to burn the feeling of him inside my mouth away, "Vicky knocked on the door during our time after dinner and she glared at me like she hated me, and I'm sure she does. But, she also wanted to prove to me that she wasn't fazed by me and still wanted to show me that she would have him no matter what I try to do." I shake my head, so overcome with emotions that I just want to pack my stuff up at the mansion and get on the next flight to go home and finish my life. Do the usual.

Work. Sleep. Eat. Exercise.

Not, Drink. Have fun. Get eaten out. Give head. Party.

Totally off my radar, "Do you like. . . Toby?" She tilts her head to the side.

I worry my lip, fully questioning myself rather than jumping the gun. Can I see myself with Tobias? Do I see us getting married mixed with our families, having a mixed tradition wedding. Having Tobias give me gifts and kiss me on the cheek, having a child with curly hair and captivating eyes? Do I really want that or will I remain to be a single young-adult who works harder than she should? I shrug my shoulders at Christina, "I don't know." I mutter, "We came here for a reunion, y'know? To have fun and drink, dance, eat food, and go shopping. I didn't come here to get in my feelings and find the lover of my dreams."

I'm still trying to find out why is this happening to me.

* * *

We got back to the mansion an after an hour of talking and indulging in the sweets, everyone was just waking up and didn't really question where we were. But, after breakfast everyone decided to go swimming in the indoor swimming pool. I came to a conclusion that I don't want to keep being mad, I need to release any tension I have and enjoy these last few days with everyone before we go back to Chicago and this will be the last time I see Tobias.

A pang of sadness dashes through my chest, nearly knocking the wind out of me as we make our way to the pool. I just realized that this might be the last time I see him and the next time I come overseas, I will sit at some expensive venue and watch him place a kiss on Victoria's lips just as the priest say's 'you may now kiss the bride'. Then, we would come back over and I will meet their first child, who would despise me like his or her's mother. But why am I sad? Do I want that? Do I want to have Christina and Will along with our friends and family travel miles over the Atlantic Ocean to see me kiss Tobias on the lips as the seal of our marriage?

There are so many questions unanswered.

When we step inside the indoor swimming pool, the slight warmness of the room encases my slightly covered body sending shivers on my cold skin. I should have came here when I was cold at night because it reminds me of a pool on the roof of a New York building. The warm sunlight above shines through the glass paneling instantly takes me outside, there are chairs around the large pool and Uriah―who obviously got here before us―as some speakers set up with some music playing through them. Zeke, Uriah, Shauna, and Marlene are tossing a ball back and forth, Ana and Eric are laughing together in a corner of the pool, Lynn is laying against a pull out chair that is directly under the sun and is reading a book while drinking something from a glass, Lauren, Edward, and Maya are just floating around the pool together and once again, I don't see the host himself.

I take off the black, sheer, cover-up off of my body and sit on the edge of the pool. If I do say so myself, my outfit is so cute and I couldn't feel more confident. I have on a pair of black high-cut bikini bottoms, and a strapless black bandeau top. My hair is pulled into a bun because I can't even begin with how pissed I would be if it got wet and I would have to rewash, detangle, blow-dry, and then straighten all over again. Having natural curly hair is really tough, "Hey everyone!" I wave, feeling much better after the talk I had. My belly button ring shimmers with the reflection of the water as I sit on the edge of the pool and dip my feet into the freezing water, I really like this bikini and I really love how it makes my tattoo's stand out on my skin.

"Hey, Tris!" They shout back, "We're going to play a round of marco-polo? You in?" Edward asks, I nod my head and jump into the pool, shivering when the cold water meets my waist.

"Under one condition, you dunk me in the water, you will do my hair. Girl or guy!" I point at them, I see who we're playing with. Everyone who's in the pool, we have two people as Marco; Zeke and Maya. But, of course us being older and more daring, we all said that we all should close our eyes and try to find each other. I close my eyes and hope that 1, I don't get dunked and 2, none of us gets hurt because we're being dumb. I giggle as I use my senses and hear Zeke shout 'Marco' from the other side of the pool. We all shout back polo but then end up realizing that it's dumb, "Trail and error, trail and error." I tell them with a chuckle as I volunteer to be Marco and the others hide.

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

I follow the sound of their voices and hold my hand out and search blindly for my friends, "Marco?" I question as I feel something hard and I hear everyone laughing at the other end of the pool. I slowly peel open my eyes just in case I'm in front of a wall, I expect to be in front of the pool safety rules, instead there stands Tobias in front of me with a grin on his face. His bare chest is so smooth and tattoo's that I never knew of inks his body and back, his mop of curls are damp on his head and his dimples in his cheeks nearly makes me drown in warmth of his blue eyes, I give a nervous chuckle as I sink lower.

"Have you noticed that when you're confused, you wrinkle up your nose." He flicks my nose ring in my nose and I back away from him, "Why are you running, malyshka" Him talking in his usual tonuge, makes me want to jump his bones and wring his neck at the same time for making me have so many mixed emotions about him.

"I'm not running," I mutter, unable to meet him in his eyes, "I'm playing a game." I go to swim away to go to my friends who have carried on with the game with Christina as 'it'. I hear her scream in surprise as Will throws her over his shoulder and she submerges under the water.

I feel Tobias' wet finger hook under my chin and makes me turn to him. He looks down at my lips and then to my eyes, I frozen into place as he gives me an award-winning grin and opens his amazing mouth, "We need to talk about you running away from me, you may not see it but I do and I don't like it." Dominance just flows off of his aura, it makes me instantly falling into a submissive spirit that I don't like but I find it welcoming. Tobias is just the type of male who demands attention and I'm the idiot to give it to him, "So, be prepared for me, Tris. You're trying my patience." With that, he releases me and I take that opportunity to my friends.

Just when I thought this day was getting better. . .


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

I planned on getting stuff done tonight because I was way behind getting my reports filled for my job. Peter was more than pissed that I was going to be gone for such a long time, so he took advantage of me telling him that I can work on my break by sending me in email by email by email. My inbox was filled to the brim with orders that had to be filled and reports that had to be dated. When I had gotten out of the shower, I put on a pair of comfy black leggings and my rose gold sweater with socks and left my hair down. Just as I had got situated on my bed, my stomach let out a rumble because dinner was at least 2 hours ago and I really, _surprisingly_ , hungry after that delicious food. My mind was telling me that a chocolate croissant was in store for me, but when I turned that corner I wanted to vomit all over that floor when I saw Tobias' tonuge shoved all the way down to Victoria's toes and my appetite instantly went away and I went back to my room.

How he ended up in my room, begging for me to talk to him. . . _I don't know._ It all ended up happening in a fast blur. I slammed the door in his face before he could try and tell me wrong when all I wanted to say was. . . I told you so. He might not know his emotions, but I know them and I know that he likes Victoria. Me forgetting that he has keys to every room in this cursed palace, he came inside and now I decided to lock myself in the bathroom and pick through my damp curls, paying attention to the various curvy patterns while he continued to ramble on the other side of the door.

"Are you even listening to me?" I gave him a grunt that told him yes, and to get the hell away from me. He chuckled to himself and I can imagine him leaning against the door, smiling, "You are so infatuating, malyshka. I can go all night." Of course his meaning and my meaning are two different things. I can't help but to sigh and look at my flustered face in the mirror.

"What is wrong with you?" I whisper to myself. One moment I'm fully of tough emotions and blocking people out, now I can't help but to cry or giggle when something happens. I've been through so many encounters with him in the past week that I don't know where to start. Tobias asks me what I said but I groan again which causes him to laugh, "There is nothing to talk about, Tobias. I'm _not_ mad at you for liking her and you shouldn't care if I care. Now, go tend to your woman because it looked like I interrupted something."

"You don't even know the full story. Who says that I'm wondering how you feel?" _Yes, I will admit that, that hurt._ "If you weren't so mad then why can't you face me?"

I bite my lip and push my hair out of my face before I open the door and give Tobias an impatient look, "What now?" Tobias placed his hands on my shoulder and I shrugged him off of me, I heard him ramble from behind me on and on about him needing to fully grasp my attention before we had an actually conversation. I sat on the edge of my bed and crossed my legs over each other, "Okay, Tobias. You have my attention." I said sarcastically.

"Tell me why you are upset and slammed the door in my face and continued to tell me you weren't mad. . . when you were-"

"-Oh my goodness. Tobias, I'm not mad that you're dating someone else-"

"-I'm not dating someone else-"

"-I guess it's different in Russia, but back in America when you kiss someone on the lips who is the opposite sex and who isn't family means there is a relationship brewing."

Tobias remains silent while I try to find my laptop, "Tris, I don't like her. She honestly just told me that she just wants to end it." _Didn't look like it_ , "Are you mad at me?"

"No, there isn't a reason to be mad at you about." _Hell yes, I mad at you, you put me through so many emotions that I don't even know who I am anymore._ I'm supposed to be Tris―the girl who exercises and has a straightforward vibe to it, the girl who doesn't think getting a tattoo is painful, the girl who rather drink whisky than champagne, and the girl who doesn't get attached to a guy and care about their feelings. _What am I turning into?_

"Just know this Tris, I will get what I want by the end of this trip." My heart gradually picks up speed at his words and he leaves my room. Each step he takes not only brings him closer to the door, but it also leaves me in anticipation. What is he talking about? What will he get? Sex? Relationship? or Apology? This is all too confusing!

* * *

Tonight is the night that we go to the club, finally the awkwardness between Tobias and I vanish into the air as we will drink and dance the night away. And I thought things will be awkward with Eric and I. . . if anything he teases me about Tobias. Of course I catch him staring at other places that is not my face, but then again he got to have all of this at one point. To go out to the club tonight, I decided on something really cute.

"Saucy, mámi, saucy." Christina wiggles her eyebrows as I turn the corner and see most of everyone sitting there. I stop and take a moment to pose for them and all start making noise like I'm taking pictures for some vogue magazine. I chuckle and just relax for once and decide to enjoy myself.

"Let's go." Victoria mutters angrily as she storms past us in a flashy, dress. Tobias follows behind shaking his head slightly and I raise my eyebrows and follow behind them. I'm not going to let their pissy mood ruin my last couple of nights of fun. I got all dressed up; a crop top that has a connecting choker collar and a pair of matching black high waist jeans with rips in them. The crop top is black along with the jeans so I put on nude colored shoes and I filled that same color in my lips and put on some mascara, eyeliner, and did my inner corner with silver. I spent over an hour straightening my curly hair and I tucked it behind my ear and shrugged on a black jean jacket before I changed all my piercings to black jewelry and I was complete with my outfit. . . I'll be dammed if I wear a dress or skirt.

"Who pissed in her butterbrots this morning." Zeke mutters and I completely loose it, most of us laughing like a total maniac. It wouldn't be as funny if he said something about cereal but considering that butterbrots is a Russian breakfast, it makes it much funnier than anticipated. We get inside the truck and guess who I am beside? Eric, I honestly thought I would sit beside Tobias but he actually wants to sit in the front..

It's no one back here but he and I and I would lie if my heart was beating a little bit, but seeing his smug smirk made me scowl and glare at him, "Come sit on daddy's lap." He pats his lap and I hear Christina chuckling as I glare at him and sit as far away from him as possible, I don't know why I was getting all riled up in the first place, the car starts to move and I feel Eric rub my thigh softly.

"What is your problem?" I know he has no intentions of getting with me, he just likes pissing me off for the hell of it. Throughout the whole ride we all talk and laugh with high hopes of having a great time tonight. Maya sounds a little too enthusiastic when she tells us that the first thing she is going to do is take a shot. I've always known her to be a lightweight drinker so I go ahead and get myself prepared to hold her hair back tonight.

We pull up to a nightclub where it looks like it's more american's than Russian's here tonight, not that it matters, and by the muffled sound of Roses by the Chainsmokers it seems like it's pretty lit. It doesn't take long to get into the club with having Tobias there. Lights flash by quickly in the dark room and the music is loud, people are talking, laughing, drinking, dancing, and even smoking as they vibe together. Already, I feel someone slap the hell out of my butt and I nearly fall forward and if it wasn't for Tobias' broad back then I would have fallen on my face.

"Want to dance already?" He turns around, cockily as ever as our group descends to one of the tables and starts ordering drinks. I roll my eyes at Tobias as he smiles and places his hands on my shoulders, close to my neck and I can only image him wrapping his hand around it. . . damn, fifty shades of grey has really changed my life. I look up at him and he gives me a smile and before I can even process it he leans down and f_cking kisses me! I freak out inside as a total look of shock crosses across my face once he pulls away. His hand travels down my back and squeezes my butt making a gasp slip past my lips, "Don't always be mad." He presses one last kiss on my lips before he leaves me standing in the middle of the dance floor and people start squeezing towards me making me a grind sandwich as I watch Tobias' perfect head fade into the darkness.

* * *

I promise myself that this will be the last shot of the night as I down it and it joins the rest of the alcohol in my stomach. The sting of the liquor burns my already scorched throat and I honestly instantly feel the difference as I feel myself starter to lighten up and I take a sip of my long island iced tea and just as I am about to turn around and vanish back to the dance floor where my friends accompany but there stands a man a little bit taller than me, his jet black hair is messy and his eyes are nearly bloodshot. I see he has a few tattoos on his arms and he gives me a sly grin, "You here alone?" What takes me back is his crystal clear american accent, well not crystal clear, but american accent.

"No," I glance towards Christina dancing on Will with a smile on her face. She catches my eye and waves at me, giving the guy a funny look as he steps closer to me, "I'm with friends."

I give him a smile and stupid curtsy before I start to walk away when he grabs my arm tightly, restricting me from walking away. Before something could even pop off, one single glance from Tobias, he unhands me and walks away. Tobias laughs and wraps his arms around my waist, "Did you just curtsy?" He laughs again as a blush forms across my face.

"Leave me alone." I mutter, looking up at Tobias and before either one of us could say anything Marlene's arm clasps down my wrist and she glances between the two of us. She gives me a smirk and wiggles her eyebrows making me roll my eyes at her.

"Maya is sick in the bathroom, puking everywhere." She shivers in disgust, "We're all going to call it in for the night, is the driver still outside?" She turns to Tobias.

It seems as if something clicks in Tobias' head and he nods his head, "How about all of you stay? Tris and I will take her home," I go to protest but the look he gives me sends shivers down my spine and I decide to be quiet for once. It takes quite a while to get a glass of water from the bar and give it to Maya, we calmed her down, cleaned her up and got Edward to go with us. No one really noticed that we were gone since they were having so much fun, I am honestly dissapointed that I couldn't stay back and dance with them but something tells me that we're just not going to bed and my daring side wants to push and see's what happens.

We pull up to the home and help out a drunk Maya to her room and Edward takes it from there, "Thanks guys, it's going to be a long night." He glances at Maya who is currently face down on the couch, moaning.

"Yeah, no problem. Just don't get puke on my carpet." Tobias narrows his eyes at Edward who laughs and shuts the door. Tobias takes my hand and leads me to his bedroom, we go down the hall and through a small door where I would have never guessed it would be and we go up a flight of steps and into his bedroom. It's pretty big with a large window that show's the icy landscape of Russia. Toias tells me that it gets absolutely warm in the Spring and Summer and I can't wait to see it. . . _if I come back_. His bed is a king size and it sure is fit for a king with a sheer black canopy and gold satin sheets and pillows, he has a large fluffy rug and a fireplace right in front of his bed. It's absolutely magical in here and I would love to just lay in bed all day with no worries.

My thoughts get cut off when Tobias slaps my butt and I jump, "Have a seat." He gestures towards the bed, pulling back the canopy and I marvel at how it looks like there was never a canopy.

I cross my arms and stare at Tobias with disbelief, "I want to go back to the club and dance, you totally killed my vibe." I narrow my eyes at him as he chuckles and his deep voice sends shivers down my back and to my toes, he walks towards a small wet bar and pours a amber colored liquid into two small glasses and hands me one, "And don't expect to have sex with me because I don't trust your bed, I don't know how many girls have been in there." I ball my face up in disgust at him as he steps towards me and we both drink our drinks.

"So, you mean to tell me that if I didn't have girls after me you would have sex with me? That is hysterical, malyshka." he throws his head back with laughter as we place our empty glasses on the bedside table and he has a seat on the edge of the sofa as I remain standing in front of him with my arms crossed, "This is my bedroom and no one comes in here, not even the maids because I am capable of cleaning my own room. You are the first one to be in here for a while, even when I used to fly Zeke out here, he's never came in here. And Victoria has never step foot in here or that secret passage to get up here. I don't like her and I've never had sex with her."

Happiness courses through my body because I know that Tobias would never lie to me. Honestly, I want to jump in his arms and go at it like bunny rabbits because I've been on edge for some time and it's almost like a sin for me to orgasm here. After those last few words leave his mouth a whole different atmosphere falls into the room and to lighten the mood Tobias gets up and cuts on his bedside clock radio and some soft music begins to play throughout the room, Tobias grabs me by my waist and starts slow dancing with me, "This might be opposite of what you mean to dance but we're dancing." He laughs as I feel him rubbing against my chest and I fight my best to not let my nipples harden at the slight touch.

We slow dance in a comfortable yet slightly tense aura and I feel his hands slide down my back and they rest on my butt and I shake my head at him with a chuckle, "Why do you have such a big place with you only living here?" I honestly would be scared to death at the thought of the house being so empty with the exception of workers.

"Well, this house is passed down for many generations from my family and each adds on a modern touch. Of course as modern as you can get in your era, but I tried making all of the maids and workers leave because I don't like that. I can do everything I need to do myself," He shakes his head, "I'm by myself, why in the hell do I need maids for the mess I make? I spend a lot of time here with my mother and like you know my father is long gone and I couldn't be happier, I also live a lot in Queensland, Australia on the Gold Coast. But, all of this is for another time."

He grabs my face in between his hands and he does what I've been waiting for a long time, he kisses the hell out of me.

* * *

 ** _Damn, I'm trying to get this out within a few minutes before I have to leave for school. I hope you enjoy it and I also think that Tris and Tobias have been on edge for the past couple of chapters and finally. . . or hopefully. . . the next chapter will be what we're all waiting for. Next chapter should be out pretty rapidly, I'm going to be gone this weekend so I will update as frequently as possible this week. Enjoy! Ps: I'm just going to stop telling you it's not edited because you all get my drift that I don't edit because I don't have the time ._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry for the delay, here is chapter 8! Also, this chapter and mostly the next, answers some of your questions that you've been asking about him kissing Victoria. You won't always get your answers all at once, you have to wait and see because it's only chapter 8. Tris is really going through some tough times with trust and commitment and even though she should handle things responsibly. . . like not have sex with him. . . she is still human and will regret some things and make mistakes. Hope you enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

Honestly, I don't remember when we ended up on the bed but somehow I ended up on my back with him hovering over me and the canopy drapes hanging around us. _His lips feel even better sober_ , I think to myself as I run my tiny hands up and down his broad back and his warm lips give me something to dream about. Slowly, he peels off my jacket and moans when he see's my nipples straining against the fabric. He peppers steady and timed kisses on my neck while he figures a way to get me out of this top.

"This is hysterical." I mock him as I push on his chest to sit up and I simply pull the top off of me, revealing my bare chest to him. Finally, I found top that doesn't require a bra, and it had one built in. . . not like I need a lot though. Tobias pushes me back down and kisses my lips and down my body to the valley of my breast as I fumble with the buttons on his shirts. Gradually, the pace picks up as the kisses get more frantic and rushed with lust and want. I flip us over and press my bare chest on his as I shimmy out of my jeans.

Our tongues dance the tango as I am left in nothing but a skimpy pair of black, Victoria's Secret, underwear. I thank myself a million times as I decided to wear these instead of a nothing pair. Because the look that Tobias gives me but just once glance at my body nearly sends me over edge but I hold it together and pull his belt through the loops and help him take off his pants, "We won't have much time, they'll be home soon." I mutter with a moan when Tobias' fingers starts rubbing circles on my clit through my soaked panties.

"Let them walk in on us." Tobias scoffs without a care in the world and thoughts of them walking in on us sends thoughts to my head that I would have never guessed of. Tris, who lives in Chicago who has a routine and planned life, wouldn't want someone to walk in on us. Yet, this daring Tris doesn't care just like the man who is working his boxers off over top of me. He brings something out of me no one could ever bring out and for once I want to live my young life to the fullest and if it means having sex with him then I'm more than willing. I lean back and watch him slip his boxers off through slit eyes and almost choke at the sight at how large he is, I wonder how I kept it together and didn't choke on him when I had given him a drunken blowjob. I reach my hand out and touch him like he's some type of foreign, fragile, object and he tenses when my cold and small hands wrap around his warm length. I can't even make my middle finger and thumb meet together.

I hate to compare but Tobias and Eric are in the same boat, they are both blessed and like Eric once informed me― _I'm severely tight_. So, I already know that I'm going to be in pain. . . especially since I haven't got any for years and suddenly stuffing something so large inside me will make my body react in ways it haven't in a long time, "I'm on birth control. . . but if you want to use a condom, that's fine I under-" I start blabbering away at the mouth and Tobias leans down and presses his lips on mine in a tender, comforting way.

"It's fine, just relax." I do what he says and I close my eyes and lean back with my hair sprawling on the satin pillow case, I take a deep breath when I feel his presence above me and his tip starts to toy with my opening and slowly but surely he enters me. I suck in a deep breath and place my hand on his broad and muscular shoulders. His body is a gift from the gods; tan, fit, lean, with dabbles of inklings on his arms and chest that goes well with the large tattoo on his back. When I think he's all the way in he slides up more until it feels like he's knocking at the door of my cervix, "F-ck, so tight." I furrow my eyebrows as I feel his hand hoist my right leg up on his waist and he shows no mercy by sliding in and out of my tight hole.

This position feels amazing and he feels so deep. I lull my head to the side as I fight off my orgasm threatening to hit me with tons of force, I can't be finished this early in the game. I throw my other leg over his waist and let him pound in and out of me as I focus on the dots dancing behind my eyes. I whimper when his hips tilt up slightly and starts to continuously hit me in my g-spot. I give him and throw my head back, biting my lip to stifle my scream of pleasure when I tighten around him like a python would with his lunch. Tobias grunts and stills his movements as I come down from my high, bringing his lips down to mine and tasting him like a lollipop in the candy store. Tobias pulls out and I think he's finished instead, he roughly grabs my arms and turns me on my stomach and slides right back home.

 _I've been waiting for this forever._ From behind, one of his hands fist it's way into my hair while one other rests on my ass. I suck in a deep breath as he rocks in and out of me, my eyes roll in the back of my head as a moan falls out of his mouth. I find strength to push back on his length as soon he thrusts forward. He squeezes my hip and it's almost like the only thing that keeps him grounded, I can tell that we're both fighting hard to make this night last and actually count for something because who know's when the next time we will see each other again. It hits me and my heart clenches at the thought of not arguing with him anymore, I will have to say that I will miss him. His thrust gets harder and harder and my moans get more frequent and Tobias' breathing gets sharper, Tobias hand from my hip, slides down and toys with clit making me almost fall forward.

His large hand clasps over my mouth as grab his hand and moan, "Sound travels through these vents." I can't really see out of the canopy because right now the only thing I feel is pleasure. His voice sounds tight and hoarse, almost painful and I know he has to be because he's fighting off his orgasm. I can see where he's coming from, even though I'm sure he doesn't care if people hear us he doesn't want to scare the hell out of Edward and anyone else who is here. Plus, we want to kind of keep this on the DL because I can't deal with any drama right now. I tighten my walls around him and he loses it, I feel his warm cum filling me up and I fall forward with my face pressed into the pillows.

I whimper into the satin fabric and let my orgasm wash me away like soap on a body, Tobias continues to thrust until he's completely finished. He pulls out and I feel him get off of the bed while I try to get my quivering body under control. I jump when I feel the cool water on the rag wipe away his cum that slips out of me. The bed dips and he pulls my limp body on top of him, I can't feel anything below my waist and I think that's a good thing.

"You alright?" I nod my head, loving the feeling of his lips on my forehead and his hand trailing up and down my back. I hear him whisper something but I'm so far gone that I don't even hear him.

* * *

My body shivers and my teeth chatter as my eyes peel open. My hand reaches out to find Tobias but I don't find anything but lukewarm sheets which means he was just here about an hour ago. I push open the canopy and I look down at my body to see that I have on a silk night gown and my underwear on. I smile with gratefulness and stand up, instantly falling to the ground because my legs feel like jelly. I hear someone laugh and I look up to see Tobias shutting the window with a towel around his waist. What confuses me is how he looks so vibrant and happy yet I feel like I am ready to go back to sleep and wait for my legs to warm up, I haven't been so sore in a long time. Not even after I leave the gym.

"Good morning." He bends down and lifts me off of the floor, placing me on the edge of the bed and starts to put up the canopy.

"Morning." I mutter, still thinking that all of this is surreal. I can't believe that I, _Tris_ , had sex with the almighty Tobias. Girls just cream their panties just by looking at him, and here I am unable to walk because he gave me such mind blowing orgasms, "Thanks for uh, getting me dressed." Yes, it may be skimpy but he still was considerate.

We sit there, just staring at each other, there are no regrets or hard feelings and I couldn't feel more comfortable. Yet, there is still 1/4 of me feeling down because I will leave all of this soon and that will let Victoria prod her way into his life and next time I come here it's because of their wedding and Tobias will just remember me as that one girl I f-cked while she was here on vacation, "You alright?" Tobias asks putting on some boxers and I advert my eyes down to my hands, twiddling my thumbs. I shake my head, honestly I want time to just think this all through, "Well, I brought you some clothes from your room early this morning."

"Thanks." I smile, I wiggle my toe and try my best to stand up and I give Tobias a hug. Lord knows when it will be the last time I will hug him. The morning moves by slowly, I take my shower in Tobias' place and get dressed in what he gave me. It's a pair of leggings and a damn crop top with a cardigan and some socks. I wash my hair with the soap he brought me and yet somehow I still smell like him and I already know it's going to be questioning. Its already bad that I have to sneak back downstairs and if Christina stopped by my room and she saw I wasn't there. I pull my curly hair into a messy bun and when I walk out of his closet, I nearly run into Tobias smacking dead into his chest.

He wraps his arms around me and I just relax into his chest like I did last night before I fell asleep so rapidly. I want Tobias, and there is no doubt about it but there is just no way that this can work out. It's something about his soft accent that makes me feel comfortable, him picking with me, and just him always helping me and having sexual innuendos. I only have 2 days left here and it's going to be the hardest 2 days to not commit myself to him, I have to be distance. I try to pull away from Tobias but he holds me closer as tears threaten to spill out of my eyes, "Do you regret last night?" he asks. I furrow my eyebrows as Tobias pulls away from me, still holding my arms with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"No, not at all." _Kind of._

"Then why are you crying?"

"Nothing."

"Something."

"Nothing, I'm fine."

I look up at him and he wipes under my eyes and leans down and kisses my lips. Normally, I would push him away from me but like I've been saying, he's been changing me. The dates that Christina will set me up with back in Chicago would go horribly because I was never ever willing to change and they weren't what I was looking for. Tobias is here willing and I don't know if I'm ready for that type of commitment now that it's right in my face.

 _I'm scared._

I wrap my arms around his neck and stand on the tip of my toes tilting my head to the side to deepen the kiss, I moan when he flicks his tonuge in my mouth. His skillful hands travel down my back to my butt and he lifts me into his arms and down on the bed. I flip us over and roam my hands down his body as that small ember in my body starts to flourish into a fire in the pit of my stomach, it's insane by the small touches of his hand sends me into overdrive. I don't care anymore if anyone wonders where we are or if we're late for something, I got a taste of him last night and I want it all over again. Just as I gain dominance, Tobias flips me over and pins my arms down on the bed while he takes control of my mouth and I give in. He pulls away from my mouth only to take off my cardigan and kisses on my pulse point that sits in between my collard bone and neck, he sucks on it making a breathy moan fall out of my mouth and I arch into his touch.

I open my eyes and glance at the bedside clock, 10 minutes to 10, "Give me 5." I drone back to Tobias, his deep voice rumbling against my neck. I feel his cold hand fanning out against my warm, exposed stomach. I raise my eyebrow at him and he gives me a reassuring smile. 5 minutes later we're both getting dressed and heading downstairs. I take the back way while Tobias takes the main out of his bedroom.

Just as I reach my bedroom, Christina swings around the corner and gives me a smile so I act like I'm just leaving my room, "Good morning, sleepy head. You were sleep all night, I went to check in but I guess you were too sleepy to open the door." She reaches out and gives me a hug and I pray that Tobias' scent isn't embedded into my skin or else she would get suspicious and right now I'm not for any questions. I'm still amazed at his stamina and how he was able to get me off in such a small amount of time, "You feeling alright? You're a little flushed." She places the back of her cool hand on my warm face.

I smile at her and nod my head, "I feel fine, uh, how was the club?"

"Oh, it was so great!" We both start making our way to the dining room and I let out a sigh of relief, _she's always been easy to distract._ She tells me all about the songs, drinks, and dancing, "How was Maya? What did you do when you got back?" She questions.

My heart hammers in my chest as my mind tries to put together stuff, "Uh, she was doing fine and Edward got her into bed. I just. . . took a shower, ate some food, and did some work before I went to bed."

"Oh, so nothing steamy happened between you and Tobias?" She mutters, elbowing me in the side. There is a 7/10 chance that Christina knows what went down, she just wants me to admit it. She's always been one to detect lies and not to mention she's my bestfriend and knows me best. I shake my head and she nods her head, smiling to herself a little bit, "I have retrieved my late friend." She bows to everyone once we make it to the dining room and the usual lay out of breakfast sits in front of us. I'm so hungry and sore that I don't even feel the same.

"Tris!" Everyone smiles and waves at me. Victoria narrows her eyes at me and I pray that I did a good job covering up that hickey on my neck, "Pop a squat and join us, we have to fill you in for all that we're going to do today." Marlene squeals with happiness. I avoid eye contact with Tobias because that smug look on his face makes me want to slap him dead in the face, and now that I'm actually sitting back and thinking about all that's been going down between us two it makes me feel like an idiot and I almost fully regret that I had sex with him, and now that I see Victoria's face it makes me even more upset with myself.

"What are we going to do?" I question, grabbing a piece of bread from the middle of the table, seeing that most of the food is gone and there are nibblets of bacon, eggs, fruit and a few deflected muffins.

"Well, Tobias says that we're going on a tour before we leave tomorrow afternoon. We're leaving after breakfast to go to the town and see a few spots like the Hermitage Museum and then Gorky Park!" Shauna informs me, a bittersweet look in her eyes. I know that she's fairly close to Tobias and she will miss him. I on the other hand couldn't be happier to get the hell out of here, I can't stand to look at him anymore and get mixed emotions because I just know that when I leave, everything will go back to the same and I will be traveling back over the Atlantic for their large, extravagant, and exorbitant.

I nod my head, listening to each word.

I don't say much during breakfast, and I give my input here and there. If I had to give this 'reunion' a rating it would probably be a 5/10 or a D+ because I've done nothing but be in my feelings and act like everything is peachy when it's not. I don't like being fake and soon it's going to get the best of me. I quickly get dressed so I can have time to look at my emails from Peter, and I already know that it's going to be tons of work when I get back. Yet, for some odd reason, I welcome it. It's something to drown my sorrows in other than alcohol that's calling my name, but due to previous activities that I had did while I was drunk, I'll stay away from it. . . around Tobias.

A pair of fitted, high waist, jeans fit snugly on my body to keep me warm with an Adidas sweatshirt over top accompanied by my Adidas shoes. I pull my curly, damp, hair into a high ponytail and don't go heavy on the makeup but put enough eyeliner under my eyes to get rid of my tiredness and I put on my usual nude, matte, lipstick. I stick my phone in my pocket and follow everyone to the cars, we're taking 2 instead of one and I ride in the one that doesn't have Tobias in there. Basically, everyone that I rode on the plane with is in the car. We pull off and head towards Moscow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"And this is the end of our tour," Our tour guide, Vera, says as she gives a bow to us before she leaves. Hermitage Museum was absolutely beautiful and I felt almost bad because I was so dressed down around the elegant, historic, photos. But, I am glad to say that I learned a lot being around here. Past the museum, I've avoided Tobias and I wasn't doing it on purpose it just came to me, it felt like I needed to get away from him for more reasons than one. Every time I saw his dark blue eyes piercing in mines I felt even more guilty and I let Victoria notice that because she kept placing her arms through his and giving me such fake smiles. If only she knew what we did last night.

Gorky Park is a really nice place for me to just relax and get on the Ferris Wheel with my bestfriend, but soon I just felt out of place in my own thoughts and I went towards the bathrooms. I used it and got myself together, hoping that soon I would have this guilt leaving my body and I wouldn't be so confused. I go to leave the bathroom when Tobias steps in front of me, I glance towards our friends who are devouring the ice cream in the cold weather which is confusing. But, judging by their smiling faces and red noses, it seems like they're having a good time, "Can I talk to you?" Tobias questions, "Please?" He questions.

I sigh and follow him to a more secluded area, we sit at the wooden picnic table and I fold my arms for warmth, "What do you want to talk about?" I feel like I already know what he wants to talk about, I just feel like playing it by ear and seeing exactly what he has to say.

"Tris, you know what I want to talk about," His voice is laced with annoyance and his face tells it all, he sighs and clasps his hands together, "Why are you avoiding me?Weren't we just fine this morning?"

I don't feel like talking about that, in all honesty I just want to walk away and go back to my normal life when I didn't have to worry about love relationships, where I can just use my vibrator and call it a day, "Tobias, we can't be together. I don't want to build myself up for some type of relationship that I know isn't going to exist. You probably wasn't even thinking about me-"

"-Tris, I just love how you automatically have an answer. How in the hell do you know that this relationship isn't going to work? You haven't even tried it yet." I remain silent, actually getting slapped in the face with reality, "And if I wasn't thinking about you, I wouldn't have brought you out here. Tris, you just ignite something in me that just makes me feel so different, and you've been here for almost 2 weeks and everyone see's a difference in me."

His words sting with realization and it hurts almost like a bee sting. I take in his features and stare into his eyes that radiate so many emotions it's hard to fish one out, "Tobias. . . if you really say you like me then why are you acting like Victoria is your wife? That night I caught you kissing," I raise my eyebrows, "Explain that."

Tobias face falls and he lets out a dissapointed sigh, "Tris, that was just one time. . . and that doesn't make it right. But, yes, I kissed her. I was ending anything she thought was going on and she asked for one last kiss."

"Great, so if she asks you to have sex with her. . . _one last time._ You would do it?" Anger boils inside me like I'm sitting on an oven on high, I stand to my feet unfolding my arms and clasping them in front of me, "Tobias obviously you both have feelings for each other so stop hiding them and just confront her. I know that the next time I will be here will be for your beautiful wedding. So, stop fronting and just follow your heart." I don't let him finish, I walk away from him towards the rest of my friends. Christina gives me a worried look but I ignore it and start walking towards the car, unable to unmask my feelings for him. I can't hide it anymore and all of a sudden it feels like high school again.

* * *

Our last dinner went by quick with stories shared of our time being here. My things were already packed and I couldn't be happier to get the hell out of Russia and away from that dark-haired man who drives me crazy. I quickly went up to my room after dinner and desert was done and I took a shower, taking time to let the tears of sorrow and sadness slip out of my eyes. I got out of the shower and brushed my teeth, I pulled my wet, curly hair into a bun in hopes it would be dry before morning.

Next thing I knew I was walking downstairs the next morning in my oversize sweatshirt, leggings, UGG's, and curly hair looking like a lion with no make up on. I didn't care how I looked or how my eyes were slightly puffy from crying. I just wanted to get the hell out of here, "Bye, we're going to miss you! Stay in touch." Ana gave me a hug as Victoria stood back beside Tobias, smiling at me with victory as she placed her head on his shoulder but frowned when he brushed her off.

"Yes, I will." I smiled, "Hopefully I can come back and stay at your place."

Her eyes widened with happiness as she shook her head and gave me one last tight hug before she sauntered over to Eric, I already knew they probably had sex with no strings attached. . . _for now_. I felt like I was on fire and I looked up to see Tobias staring me down with a puppy-dog look on his face and Victoria shooting daggers at me, the mixture of them both was highly uncomfortable. I gave Tobias a nod and wave before I climbed on the plane, no words were said. . . _and there were none to be exchanged._

"You need to tame that." Eric said as he ruffled his large hand in my curls, frizzing them up. I sent a swift slap to his hand and proceeded to try and send a kick to his shin, which he doges before laying on the couch, his feet hanging off the sides. He let out a large yawn and placed his hands behind his head before closing his eyes.

"You guys are cute." Christina wiggled her eyebrows as she sat in front of me at the large table with our friends. Instead of sending us back with separate planes, we got one big one that will get us back to the states. I roll my eyes at her before sticking my middle finger up at her, making Edward laugh, "How are you?" She asks lowly and I shrug my shoulders, she knows about the Tobias situation since I told her yesterday and the only thing I could tell her was that I needed to go to the gym and blow off some steam.

I look out the window, watching Tobias get smaller and smaller as we get into the air. He waves his hand before I loose sight of him, "Uriah, pass me that Gin." I point by his head at the alcohol cabinet. I hear Christina, Zeke, and Will gasp then it soon hits Shauna. They are the ones who have seen me get so drunk off of Gin that I've almost ran in the middle of traffic. Zeke, Will, and Shauna know me just to drink Gin for the hell of it or if something is wrong like pain. But, Christina knows the emotional side of me drinking Gin. Uriah slides it to me and I don't bother taking the rocks glass either, I place the bottle up to my lip and buck it back, grimacing at the strong taste.

"What's wrong, stiff? Can't handle a flight?"

"Shut the hell up, Eric. Before I throw you out." I throw one of my pillows at him, hitting him square in the face.

"Tris, are you sure you want to drink so early in the morning. . . on an _empty_ stomach?" Will questions as Christina still stares at me in shock.

I stare at him and then the bottle, doing that for a while, "Yup." I nod and toss the bottle back for once making Uriah laugh and applaud me.

"I like your way of thinking!" A slap up his head comes from Shauna and I roll my eyes and lean against my chair. . . hopefully this will get me through the ride without thinking about _him_.

* * *

[Christina]

"Okay. . alright." I coo as I help Tris on her bed. She laughs and falls on her back, completely drunk out of her mind. Anytime I would pester her with questions and laugh at her maybe record her, but right now I know she's drunk because she's confused about her feelings. Will decided to stay put in the front while I help her into her clothes because he claims he doesn't want to see her naked. . . again. There was countless times he's saw her naked because of the times she was drunk or simply because he doesn't know how to knock, "Are you tired?" I question as she plays with a curl pattern in her head.

She rolls her eyes in her head and gives me a complete annoyed look with her jaw slacked, "Yeah, I tired of bein' hurt." She pouts like a child as I help her out of her bra and into her clothes, "I don't wanna use a vibrator." She groans and turns away from me and crawls on the bed, her face pushed into her mattress and I groan. This is dressing a naked child.

"You wouldn't have to if you had some real d-ck, you should have stayed with Tobias." I comment as I turn her around and she starts fighting me. Actually swinging punches that makes me laugh. I pin her down and get a shirt on her head, "Did you get any while we were in Russia?" I ask, listening with extra ears.

She nods her head and i do a victory dance, _I knew it, I knew it, I knew_ -"Twice, when we came from the club. . . and. . . and. . ." I want to punch some sense in her because she can't seem to get it out of her tiny head, "the next morning. . . yesterday!" She smiles as I shimmy her pants off, "It was great." She sighs with content. I start to twerk mentally instead I remain serious and I finish getting her into bed, leaving some pills, water, and wastebasket beside her. She's out like a light before Will and I are even gone.

[Tris]

Thumping is the first thing I register―whatever morning this is. I don't even have time to notice how bad of a hangover I have before I lean over the side of my bed and pour the contents in my stomach into the wastebasket that I couldn't be more grateful to see before my vomit made a reappearance on my white, plush rug. Groaning, I place the half full basket back on the side of my bed and gulp down the glass of water with the pills left on the bedside table. I couldn't be more grateful for having a friend like Christina to bring me home last night. I don't really remember getting off of the plane or being on the plane after I was halfway through the bottle.

Will always scolds me like a big brother, telling me that I'm so tiny that I can't handle rough liquor at one sitting. . . and I should have listened. And like God wanted to punish me for drinking the sins last night, my phone rings and I groan loudly, "Hello?" I answer, holding back a whimper.

"Cariño!" My mothers loud, slightly thick, Latino voice carries through the phone making me close my eyes, "Christina told me you were back in town and you couldn't even call your own familia to check in?" She talks quick as I hold the phone away from my ear.

"Mom, I'm home. We didn't come in until early this morning and you just woke me up." My voice is hoarse from the stinging of alcohol as it went down my throat.

My mom tsks and I just want to hang up the phone and go to sleep, "Well, get dressed because you and I are going out to eat before you get busy tomorrow. Meet me at _Wildberry Pancakes_ in an hour."

"Alright."

"Alright."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I groan and toss my phone on the bed, turning face down into my pillow and just lay there for a moment. I took 10 minutes of my hour to get myself together before I got out of the bed. I cleaned up a little bit and got rid of the vomit, then I brushed my teeth and took a well needed shower. I walk out of the shower and look at myself in the mirror, scarring myself. I know I'm not going to have all the time in the world because my mother is going to have my ass if I'm more than 10 minutes late. So, I quickly dry off and put on some lotion. I get dressed in a pair of leggings, a black turtleneck, and a nude trench coat for the muggy and chilly weather.

I use some of my foundation and concealer under my eyes to get rid of the bags and any sign of hangover off of my face, black eyeliner goes under my eyes and mascara goes on my eyelashes. I put on some nude lipstick and pair my outfit with my favorite pair of ankle boots. I pull my curly hair into a half up, half down ponytail before I grab my things and rush out of the apartment. I know that I am hungover and in danger of being late, but right now I'd rather look flawless than get cussed out for drinking too much liquor because my mother can tell. _I sure hope she doesn't notice my heartbreak._

* * *

My mother stands in the parking lot with her hands on her hips. . . she hasn't changed a bit. Her dark blonde hair cascades down her back in loose waves, her green eyes shining with happiness and the dimples my brother and I inherit from her, skimming her cheeks as she gives me a wide grin and wave. She is 45 and doesn't look a day over 38, well, that's what most people tell her. With hips like a model and silky skin like a baby, I couldn't be happier to see her looking healthy.

"Beatrice." She smiles, encasing me in a hug, "Let's go inside then we will talk." The smell of blueberries and bacon would normally send me hunched over a toilet if this were a normal hangover for me, but right now I couldn't want nothing more than to eat the most greasiest burger and fries before going back in for another round of sleep, _not_ a round of talking.

We both order our drinks, a coffee and mango lemonade for me. We also share the bagels with cream cheese and warm toast, "So, tell me all about your trip to Russia. Your father, brother, and I were missing you so much. . . not like you called us everyday." She mutters and I roll my eyes.

"Russia was great, it was cold, but fine." I nod my head at her and she raises her eyebrows at me, "Tobias' place was nice and the food was good, it was nice to get a little break from America for a while. But, I know Peter is really going to hold it against me when I get back tomorrow."

"But, weren't you doing work there?" She questions, spreading the blueberry cream cheese on the warm bagel before taking a bite.

I shrug my shoulders, "Kind of, but Peter is just like that. He will try and get revenge on me for taking such a long time when this is a busy time of the year before we take our other big break for the holidays. He'll probably make me stay a little bit longer during a blizzard to finish files." I roll my eyes as the waiter sets our food down in front of us. I decided to get chocolate chip waffles with extra syrup, strawberries, and turkey bacon while my mom got pancakes and eggs Benedict with cooked smoked salmon.

"Enough of work, did you find someone across the seas that will be willing to come to the states and proclaim their love for you?" She wiggles her eyebrows at me. She is so hooked on getting me married and to find someone to pump babies inside of me so she can be a grandmother. My brother, Caleb, spends time in Napervile with his wife and 2 month old, daughter, Teegan. Just because she thinks she forced my brother into marriage and he's doing well, she is going to be able to do the same for me and expect me to be fine and live happily ever after.

No, because the man who I love is confused with his relationship with me and another girl, I want to say. Instead, I hold it inside and hold my head up high, "No, I wasn't really looking for that," I clear my throat as she narrows her eyes at me, feeling me out, "So, what happened while I was gone?"

Brunch slides by quickly with shared stories and I couldn't be happier to get away from my mother's hard stare. Promising to visit to see my father, I leave and get inside my car, getting a call from Christina. She comes on the bluetooth in the car as I pull out of the driveway and start back towards my apartment, "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Well, ya know, after puking up the alcohol left in my system, I felt fine and visited my mother at Wildberry pancakes for some brunch," I let out a sigh, "How are you?"

I hear rustling in the background before Christina answers, "Fine, you know, woke up without a hangover," She giggles as I roll my eyes and mock her laugh, "Will and I are getting a few things done today, y'know like bills and stuff before we have to go back to being an adult tomorrow. You were a trip to get off of the plane."

"I don't even want to know." I can imagine myself twerking and dancing throughout the airport and doing things I would never do sober. Luckily, it wouldn't take long because we were on a private jet. Christina and I continue talking until I get to my empty apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Reunion**

* * *

I had no intentions of getting stuff done today. After taking a steamy shower and getting dressed in a comfy sweater dress, I had plans on ordering a pizza for dinner and binge watching cooking shows on Food Network. My feet were perched on the edge of the sofa as my hand rest comfortably on my boob, a can of soda sat on the coffee table and my straight hair was pulled into a messy bun. _Yeah, I didn't have plans on getting stuff done._

It wasn't until there was a knock at the door and I contemplated on cutting off the TV and not opening the door so I wouldn't have to face any humans today, but I opened the door anyways and what stood in front of me made my jaw drop, " _Tobias?_ " I question as he smiles at me, his dimples forming on his cheek and his perfect, white, teeth flashing at me. He had on a pair of jeans with a sweater, jacket, with some gloves and his curly hair on top of his head in a messy form, he couldn't look more handsome, "What are you doing here in the states?" Anger instantly replaced my shock and happiness to see him. Thoughts of him kissing Victoria and giving her everything she wants makes my blood boil and I would love nothing more than to slam my door in my face, accusing him of putting me in my feelings.

"I wanted to see you." He uncovers his arms and steps closer to me, usually I would step back from him but I'm so shocked that I let his cologne invade my nose even more, "How are you?"

"Oh, now you want to see how I am?" I question, with my eyebrows furrowed, "How in the hell did you find out where I live? Also, how could you leave your precious Victoria back at home?" I cross my arms over my chest, giving him his turn to talk. I really want to get some things off of my chest and be able to curse him the hell out.

He rolls his beautiful dark blue eyes, "Tris, I have my connections to figure out where you are, babygirl." His accent and my pet name mixed together threatens for my legs to give out, I avoid looking him in the eyes and focus on his words and not his deep, rich, voice with that sexy accent of his because my panties would soon be drenched. _See!_ This is why I can't be around him, because one moment he has me hating him and the other willing to do anything to please him, "And Victoria is fine without me, I don't want her, I want you."

"You should have thought about that before you kissed her in the hallway." I stubbornly say with my arms still defiantly crossed over my chest, I hold my head high and close my eyes, taking a deep breath, "Honestly, you can't just stroll up here like you just know I'm free. How do you know that I didn't have company or had my boyfriend over."

Displeasure flashes in his eyes, but instead he laughs and steps inside my apartment without asking me, "You have a boyfriend?" I remain quiet as he takes off his jacket and places it on the hook by the front door and where my keys are. My mouth starts to water at the sight of him in his long sleeve, thermal, t-shirt, that fits perfectly on his rippling muscles that I know so well under my touch. Memories flood my brain as I remember him giving me multiple orgasms that don't even feel the same, after we left the club, "Thought so. . You alright? You look a little flustered." He steps closer to me and I take a step back, not wanting to smell him any more before I jump his bones and make my next door neighbor, Mr. David, pissed at me.

"I'm fine." I narrow my eyes at him, "How are you just going to come into my apartment and make yourself comfortable? How do you know that I even want to see your right now, or if I have company coming over. Or-" He cuts me off when his lips press against mines and like usual, I go speechless. His large hand snakes up my back and settles on my throat, gripping slightly enough for me to still get a normal amount of air.

"You need to learn to shut-up. Okay?" Every word that would normally fall out of my mouth at him flies through the window and I give him a simple nod before his lips collide with mines and his other hand clutches my butt, sitting me on top of the dining room table. My hand grabs a fistful of his hair, curling my fingers in his natural curls. He detaches his mouth from mines only to place kisses on my tender neck, sucking slightly on the same spot that makes my eyes cross.

I whimper when Tobias stands and his hard-on rubs against my wet spot through my underwear. I couldn't be more grateful for wearing a dress for easy access. I get off of him and open the door to my bedroom, knowing that he doesn't know where the hell he's going. He lifts me back up and throws me on the bed making me chuckle and it gets shut down quickly when his soft lips come back to base. The kiss is feverish and quick, saliva being swapped as I take off his shirt and his warm skin comes in contact with my cold hands making him hiss in my mouth. I moan in appreciation when my dress comes off and his lips attach to the pink bud on my breast, throwing my head back with a whimper, wishing that I chose to not wear underwear either. He tugs on the silver barbell and groans with pleasure when my leg brushes against his straining manhood, "Hurry up." I whisper, wanting nothing more than to have Tobias buried deeply inside me so I can finally get off with fulfillment that my vibrator doesn't give me. I'm so tired of plastic, I want a real human. . . I want Tobias.

"So beautiful." Tobias mutters, taking in my nude body when I am out of my uncomfortably wet underwear. I smile at him and give a small laugh when I see him rip the packet open of the condom but I stop him and throw it on the ground.

"1, I'm still on birth control idiot and 2. you knew that we were going to have sex when you came over here?" I feel a little bit angry for him just expecting to get laid when he came over here. But, I can't be too mad because look where we are at.

He shakes his head, "No, I didn't expect this to happen. . . fully. But, I still _came_ prepared." I roll my eyes at his cheesiness, muttering how whack he is. Seriousness cast over us as Tobias leans down and presses a kiss to my lips once more before his bulbous head brushes against my clit and I suck in a deep breath, sensations tingling my whole body down to my toes. Tobias slowly inches into my dripping entrance making my eyes instantly close and my jaw going slack. He stretches me in no return until he's all the way to the hilt, "F-ck, so tight." He moans into my neck. We both take time to get adjusted to the feelings of our bodies before he pulls out and slams back in, making me whimper. My nails dig into the flesh of his back, the only thing that is keeping me grounded to earth as he continues to pull and and out, making stars dance in my vision. With every thrust, he rubs against my clit and I know I won't be able to last long.

"Yes, Tobias. Harder." Steady thrust are given to me, gaining speed which only makes my moans continue to grow louder and louder like the closer I get to my orgasm.

His hand wraps around my throat like earlier, but squeezing tighter making me gasp with shock and pleasure, "Keep your eyes open." He demands as my eyes continue to flutter, " _Don't_ close them." He whispers above my lips as his length gives me so much pleasure its hard to remember my own name. I try my best to keep my eyes open for him, my eyes flutter shut then open as they threaten to roll in the back of my head.

"Please." I mutter, looking him in his dark eyes that almost don't look the same. Tobias knows what I'm talking about; _please let me cum and close my eyes, let my soul leave my body for once and give me what I've been craving since I left you in Russia._

"Cum." Tumbles out of his lips and that is the golden ticket that makes my back lift off of the bed, my eyes rolling in the back of my head, toes curling, and a loud whimper escaping my throat. I get hit by my orgasm like a truck and it washes me away. Everything stops, and when I open my eyes Tobias isn't there anymore.

I sit up quickly, sweat forming on my body making my tank top stick to my skin. _Was it a dream again?_ Obviously by the slickness that sits in between my thighs, I had a wet dream. _Another,_ wet dream. One of the many that I've been getting since I got back to the states and started everything up again. Tobias has been invading my dreams and giving me such mind-blowing orgasms that when I wake up my underwear is coated in slickness. Like clockwork, I reach into my dresser and finish myself off once again with my trusty vibrator that does nothing like the real thing.

I toss my cover off of me with a sigh and stalk my way to the bathroom, beyond sexually frustrated. I take a well needed cold shower to cool my heated skin before I get out and start my day. It goes by the same, going through piles of work only for more to be added on. Eating lunch with Christina went by as usual, she came from her job at the hospital to eat something quick and I told her about the dream I had. Marlene, who once told me, that it's better to voice what's going on in my head to someone rather than keeping it in would be better. Of course, her majoring in Psychology and being a part time counselor. Her dream job is to be a school counselor for a middle school where it's more rougher at.

I walk into my apartment and do the same as usual, place my jacket on the hook, place my shoes in the basket, put my takeout on the table, and then sorting through my mail. Every time I go through these white letters, my heart hammers in my chest with anticipation like I'm going to see another invite from Tobias and I will have to pack my formal dress. Instead, I don't find anything, and I don't know if I should be upset or happy.

* * *

Time goes by and no contact from Tobias whatsoever, which makes the dreams increase and my frustration. Everyone is starting to notice.

"You _need_ some, and you need _some_ _now_." Christina's tone snaps me out of my daze, making my eyes slide to her Hazel ones. I break my hard gaze of the fake plants in the wooden crate that sits next to one of the white tables in this food court. Christina invited me to go shopping with her after we exercised at the gym. I had nothing else better to do than use up all of my batteries and turn my fingers into raisins, "It's written all over your face and I'm getting tired of your snappy attitude, hell, I'm about to call Tobias my damn self make him ready for you when you get home from work.'

Thoughts of walking into my apartment and smelling his scent and see him sitting on the edge of my bed in nothing but a pair of briefs, waiting for me makes my mouth water and a heat to flood my body. I take a sip of my sprite that accompanied my grilled chicken sandwich and salad, I shake my head and glare at Christina for putting such dirty thoughts in my mind, "I'm not sexually frustrated if that's what your trying to imply. In all honesty, I'm fine." I tilt my chin up, my straight hair cascading down my back.

"No, you aren't. You aren't the same Tris that we left with," She purses her lips as I glance down at our bags from Rue 21, Sephora, Lush, and Victoria's Secret, I plan on grabbing my stuff and dashing for it but what comes out of Christina's mouth glues me to my chair, "Tobias must have struck something inside you that hasn't been struck since Eric."

I instantly feel offended as I furrow my eyebrows at my bestfriend in front of me, "What are you implying?"

"That. . . you really like him and he likes you but you two are so stubborn that you are each going to get what you want out of each other before you realized it's petty and you need to move on to a serious relationship." I continue to stare at her in disbelief, that she's actually taking his side, "I've known you for years and I know in your pissed off mind you are thinking that I'm on his side, but I'm not. I'm on the both-of-you-are-sexually-frustrated-with-each-other-and-you-need-to-change-that-shit-before-I-kill-you side. So, put on your big girl panties and phone him up, I'm sure he's not too busy to fly in."

"But what am I going to say?" I question with so many thoughts running through my head that I just want to scream at the top of my lungs and act like a two year old with a tantrum, "Oh, hello, Tobias. I just brought you to the states to tell you that I keep having wet dreams about you and I wanted to know if you could fulfill my fantasies, love me, and get rid of that lunatic Victoria?"

A lady gives me a weird look before grabbing her kids and walking quickly to the line for Wendy's, "Yes!" Christina eyes lighten up, "Here's the thing, I will get with Will to call Tobias and see if he can come here for a big announcement we have to make and we will help you two get together. I would ask Zeke but he would spill the beans to his brothers and before we know it, we will have a whole pot of damn chili." I giggle at her to take the uneasiness off of myself. I know that there is no backing out of Christina once she has her mind set and I shrug my shoulders.

"But, what would be the announcement?" It has to be something good and convincing.

Christina twiddles her thumbs and winces before looking up at me with a smile, "Tris, your going to be an Aunt."

"WHAT!" I scream loudly, mostly everyone glancing this way making me glare at them but turn back to my friend who is carrying the child of one of my good friends, and her husband. I smile widely and give her the biggest hug that I could have ever given her, "Did you tell Will? How far along are you? Why in the hell were we at the gym and your expecting?!" So many questions come out at once making her eyes widen at me.

"Yes, I told Will and I am 2 months pregnant, almost 3. I got pregnant during the time we were in Russia. Will and myself wanted to throw a gender party once everyone knew and that is going to be in 2 months in a half so you can get yourself ready and all mentally set for when you see Tobias." She smiles but then soon grimaces once again, "I still have yet to tell my parents, I told all of our friends, but I still haven't told them yet."

I furrow my eyebrows, "Why wouldn't you tell them. Wouldn't they be happy if they were going to be grandparents?" I think about my parents and how would they react if I were pregnant, or, more so, how would _I_ react. My mom would probably scream and pinch Tobias' cheeks speaking Spanish to him while my father would have to warm up to the situation that Tobias actually had sex with me to conceive the child.

"You know how she reacted to us getting married and how she thought that we weren't ready, it's just going to be the same thing about us not being ready."

"Well, just tell them and if they think the same thing than who cares because soon they would warm up to the fact that they are going to be grandparents, I mean, they love Will so I don't see this issue." I shrug my shoulders, finishing off my salad before we get our stuff and leave, "I'll be with you the whole step of the way."

"Same here, with _Tobias_." She sings and I roll my eyes in my head. _What have I gotten myself into this time?_


	11. Chapter 11

_Here is chapter 11, I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to let me know how you feel about this story in the comments and if you have any questions about this story! I'm also going to try and come up with an update, so until then, bear with me. Ps: I believe that this is kinda the first or second time that I've did a POV change, so beware of that and this took so long because this is a really big update._

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

Fall flew by with dark colors and mugs of steaming hot coffee and we got hit with a force by Winter, bringing hot chocolate, holiday spirit, and empty wallets along with it. Christina got bigger, work got less stressful, my dreams got wetter, and I got more frustrated by the minute. Anything seems to piss me the hell off and I really want to ring up Tobias and give him a piece my mind for an hour or two and then beg him to pound me into oblivion. Yet, I couldn't call him because I was told that he was flying in early not only for the Holidays but for Christina's gender reveal party. . . and that's not the bad part about it, we're supposed to all meet together tomorrow to go out for dinner with Tobias.

"Tris! What are you going to wear tomorrow for dinner?!" She squealed with happiness, the beginning stages of her pregnancy was actually pretty simple for her. She wasn't whiny, in fact, she actually stopped whining and was more quiet and tired. Soon, we all pissed her off because I commented that I wish that she would have gotten pregnant sooner and she didn't talk to me for 3 whole days, "Your man is coming into town! Damn, we should have went to get waxed together. Who knows what might go down between you two."

I roll my eyes as I shovel a spoonful of cereal into my mouth and push my huge bun of hair out of my face, "Christina," I start after I finish chewing, "First of all, that is not " _my man_ " second of all, I honestly don't want to go nor do I want to see him so I'm not going to go ham-slam for a damn outfit and third of all, I keep up with my appointments to get waxed and I keep up with myself. Thanks for worrying about me. Where are we supposed to be going again?" I ask as I go place my bowl in the sink. Sugar for dinner is one of my things now that I am busying myself with more work so I can keep my mind off of that idiot in Russia.

"I don't know, some place Will swears up and down is delicious. He say's it's a waterfront restaurant and it's really pretty to be looking at the city across the water, wait-" She stops talking and I hear Will in the background but it's pretty muffled, "Will didn't say pretty, sorry, it's really nice to look at the city across the water. I think it's called Piccolo Songno." I chuckle at the couple, wishing for myself to have a relationship with someone that makes me happy like he makes Christina.

"Well, whatever it is, I hope I have enough money for it." I joke, changing the subject. Christina and I talk for a little bit before I hang up the phone and go to sleep. It was a pretty restless night once again. Yet, the butterflies in my stomach said otherwise. I woke up and put on my burgundy knee length dress with long sleeves, it was pretty simple and I put on my nude jacket and proceeded with my makeup which was pretty plain like my outfit but burgundy lipstick and nude shoes and jewelry. I pulled my hair back into a sleek ponytail and left the back in it's curly form. I went to work and as soon as I got seated at my desk I got a page from Peter telling me to come to his office as soon as possible, "Yes?" I question, standing in front of him with my arms clasped in front of me.

He smiles, his green eyes piercing into my body as he rearranges his pens on his desk, "Beatrice," Unpleasant shivers slide down my side as I fold my arms over my chest and he gives me a smile, "I need you to stay an hour after and help me place these orders in for our new shipments. I know that you are so well in that department that I need your help." Mentally, my jaw drops and I don't know rather to be happy or frowning with anger at him.

"Sure." I nod my head and walk out of the office, wiping my sweaty palms on the front of my dress. . . _that went better than expected._

* * *

"What! No! What in the hell, Peter! Don't make me come up there right now and demand for you to come home!" Christina screams on the other line as I watch people file out of the office. I had to call Christina that I might be a few minutes late and just save a seat for me, "Tris, that means you will only have 30 minutes to get dressed and finessed!"

I shake my head with a sigh as I pull up the order forums on my laptop and start making my way down to Peter's office, "Christina, I'll be fine. I don't take a long time to get dressed like you," I joke, hoping to lighten the situation. I know she has to be seething that all that she's planned for might not come out right if I don't try my best to leave here in less than 45 minutes, "Don't make this baby come early with you being pissed, I'll be there for you." Of course I'm trying to get there on time for her and not Tobias.

"Okay, I'm counting on you."

With that I hang up the phone and start walking towards Peter's office to get this done. Of course Peter is cruel and sensing my uneasiness and looking at the clock every 5 minutes or so he tries to be an asshole and take longer. Instead, I get all that he needs to get done and dash out there as soon as possible, heading towards my apartment.

[Christina]

I sip my water with lemon, my red lipstick staining the crystal clean wine glass. I glance down at my phone as Tobias, Uriah, and Zeke hold a conversation about all the stuff they are going to do in the states while he's here. Will's hand clasp down on my thigh and my senses seem to comprehend his great feeling touch and I relax and look at him with a reassuring smile. When Tobias first arrived here his face screamed, 'where in the hell is Tris' and once Shauna told him that she's running late because of work he instantly relaxed but still had a tense reaction. Their relationship is so confusing but cute at the same time, watching them endlessly flirt is the most cutest thing I have ever seen because the blush that forms on Tris' cheeks while she yells at him or talks to him is absolutely adorable because we _all_ know how they feel for each other, yet they don't.

"So, do you have a place to stay?" Marlene questions, sitting beside Uriah who actually cleaned up and has a decent suit on. But, we could never take the regular Uriah out of him, because he is consuming that caprese salad and chickpea flour fries like he may never eat again. I look around the restaurant again as Tobias begins talking. It's a nice fancy restaurant and Will was right about it being beautiful as we sit inside the building from the harsh cold, night air and looked at the city skyline. It's a well known place judging by the crowd coming in and intricate carpet was in the floor with creme walls and red table cloths, it was a fancy restaurant to the point people came in formal clothing but weren't too hushed.

"Yes, I'm staying in the Langham Chicago hotel in downtown."

"Ooh, fancy." Lynn childishly purses her lips as she takes a gulp of her champagne down.

I shake my head at my friends as I rub my hand over my swollen bump where the baby just kicked at and butterflies make their way up into my chest as I smile and reminisce over the time when I first felt his or her soft kick and now Will can't wait until it's strong enough for him to feel them. A loud bang is heard and we turn our heads to the opening where Tris stumbles inside, cursing at someone with her eyebrows furrowed. Our whole table seems to brighten up as she walks towards us and the closer she gets to us makes my jaw drop. Tris looks so hot and stunning with a silk black dress that comes down to her knees and spaghetti straps and a blazer shrugged over her shoulders. Silver diamond earrings hang from her ear, matching the choker around her neck and the nose ring in her nose along with the rings on her finger, we all get hit with the subtle scent of her perfume as she places her clutch in the chair beside me and Shauna, "What?" She mutters as we continue to stare at her.

"You look very nice." Zeke nods his head as Tris rolls her eyes and sits down in the chair. Her eyes connect with Tobias and she gives him a smile and wave that doesn't quite meet her eyes, instead of looking pissed or happy she look like she might throw up.

"Sorry for me being late." She shrugs her now straightened hair off of her shoulder that is tucked neatly behind her ears and cascading down her back. Red stains her lips like mine and she turns to me and gives me a smile while the others return back to their conversation, "Did you guys order yet?" she asks as the waiter places a glass of champagne in front of her and I envy her for once as she takes a sip and tucks her hair behind her ear.

"No, not yet. We were waiting for you." I tell her, and obviously Zeke seems to hear me and gets the attention of the waiter and I shake my head at him.

* * *

[Tobias]

Alluring that I can't seem to tear my eyes away from such a stunning light. When she left Russia I wanted to jump on the back of the jet like I'm Ethan Hunt from Mission Impossible and hold on until we got here in Chicago. It was a rough time when she left and I wanted to shoot myself for letting her slip through my fingers so easily and not trying hard enough for her to get here. So, when my friend called me telling me that Christina is expecting and they want me to come down to the states, I couldn't feel more happier to see this rose golden, haired beauty and try again.

I knew when I walked into the high school building that she was the one, and I was going to fight my hardest to get her to be mine. Years later, I'm still fighting for that same girl. Now, it's just harder because she has her own thoughts about me and keeps in mind my previous intentions with other girls―which all I did was for her attention. Once she left Russia I felt empty, not knowing that I was waking up to those same fiery eyes and inked skin was something that I longed for and hope to get once again.

It's all because of Victoria. But, I'm not one to point fingers, it was also myself. I should have fought a little bit more to get Victoria off of my case and out of the picture so Tris knew that I wasn't playing. Instead, I was too lax and didn't try to show Tris my full potential with her. Now, Victoria is out of my place and somewhere in Russia, being a gold digger for someone else.

 **Flashback** :

 _We get back into the large, black, SUV. Sadness swarms my chest as the jet blends in with the gray clouds_ _― it's almost as if the earth could sense my sadness and blended in with my feelings. I place my seat belt on and Victoria climbs in, Anastasia in the front, feeling her own sadness. She clears her throat and places her hand on my thigh, scooting closer to me but I brush her off of me, "Not now Victoria." I tell her. She sighs and pouts, crossing her arms as we watch the scenery unfold as we travel through the city back to the now large, empty house. If only I had someone who I loved there with me, someone like Tris._

 _My mother lives in Bari, Italy. Away from my father who stays in London, England but spends more time in Moscow than there. My mother left my father when I was at the age of 15, after he started beating her. He beat her for false accusations. Stupid and foolish ones like messing up their money, cheating behind his back, or trying toe escape him. And while my mother found sanity in the old barn at our older home, he would beat me for her absence. I didn't deserve that. I don't deserve the faint scars on my back from the peeling, leather, belt. I prayed that my family would let me go stay in Ukraine with my grandparents, but when they let me go to the states for my education, I couldn't be happier. But, when I returned from schooling they had gotten a divorce and left me with nothing but a letter and an address where I would be staying, how much money would be in my account, the help I would be getting, and where to contact my family._

 _Marcus had a lot of money, he worked for a mining company in Russia. One of the biggest ones in fact. In order to keep Evelyn's mouth shut about him beating her in the court house, he flooded her with paper and let her move where ever the hell she wanted for more than a million dollars a year. Evelyn called everyday but I declined while my guest were here, I didn't want to hear her lie about how much she loves me over the phone and how she wants me to visit sometime in 'Sunny Bari'. I had my own life. I finished college with a degree in business and would soon take over the company of my grandfather, on my mother's side, of a gas company that he built up from the ground with his knowledge and connections. I guess it's in my blood to be a high C.E.O of trading businesses._

 _Anyways, I have that huge mansion to myself. Now that all of my true friends are gone, Anastasia will go back home with her family, and I don't know where the hell Victoria is going. But, she has to get the hell out of my sight._

 _We arrive home in less than an hour and I go straight to my room but Victoria stops me in the secluded hallway, "So, now you are going to ignore me because of some American girl isn't here anymore?" She spits, folding her arms over her silicone chest._

 _"Victoria, it's time for you to go home. I invited you because I thought you would like to meet my true friends, obviously not." I shake my head, furrowing my eyebrows. There is such an anger and hatred for her that I can't even stand to look at her too long, "Get your stuff and get out of my house before I call some people to get you out. Because, you ruined something I had planning. They aren't just 'American friends' if you will. They treat me better than you and I don't want to see you ever again. You seem to not know your place. Don't call me for your little sleepovers and don't call me for advice."_

 _I walk away. And that's how our relationship I thought we had, ended._

 **End of Flashback:**

Nothing really went down that day. She didn't say much but just a simple f-ck you and got her stuff and left my life. I couldn't feel more free than then.

Now that was out of the way, I had more things to repair with this diamond in front of me.

The food came quickly, I ordered the Rosemary Gnocchi with Rosemary and potato dumplings, oven dried tomatoes, braised chicken, mushroom, leeks and parmesan. I glanced up at Tris and she looked different as she picked over her crusted salmon. She had a longing look in her eyes that needed to be filled, and not really meeting anyone in the eyes. I clear my throat and take a sip of my red, Tris looks up and meets my eyes. We seem to travel into our own world of communication as everyone and everything around us seem to turn into nothing but a disoriented blur, I give her a small smile.

'Can I talk to you, later on?' seems to scream from my eyes. Tris lets out a small sigh and takes a sip of her champagne, 'Why?' rolls off of her facial expression. 'Because I need to talk to you.' I raise my eyebrows at her. Tris just gives the tiniest nod that if you weren't paying close attention, you wouldn't catch it. I take a deep breath and nod my head, all of my nerves leaving my body.

"So, Tobias, how long are you planning to stay in Chicago?" Christina perks up, dismissing our foggy atmosphere.

"As long as I can manage." I tell her, "I don't have much to do back at home, and staying here isn't too much trouble. Possibly until the baby is born." Tris chokes on her drink, her eyes watering up as Lynn pats her back with a smirk on her face. Obviously, enjoying her uneasiness.

Uriah bats his eyelashes at Tris, "Is that a problem, deary?" I bet everyone in here is thinking we are psycho's. Tris and I are talking through facial expressions, Uriah is chomping down on the food like it's his last meal, Marlene is threatening him, Lynn has an evil glint in her eyes, Christina is pregnant, and now Tris is dying.

"No." Tris bites.

The rest of the dinner goes well, of course Christina was the happiest of all when I said that Tris was giving me a ride back to the hotel since the aromatics and aphrodisiacs of the dark chocolate souffle and cardamom creme was getting everyone all antsy to get home and get it on, even Christina. So, Tris offered to take me home. . . well, talk. We go our separate ways and I leave from Zeke who is giving me sex tips that I will doubt I have to use tonight. I have to regain my trust back with her before I have sex with her, even if it stings.

"And make sure buddy, wrap it up, or don't." He shrugs his shoulders as I roll my eyes and go to Tris' silver, sleek, 2016 Sedan, "Just. . .have fun."

I stick my middle finger up to him and run my hands up and down my bomber jacket, pulling open Tris' door and getting inside. She is sitting there with a jacket draped over her on her phone, some soft music plays in the background. When I shut the door she turns to me with a hard look on her face, "Welcome back." She gives a tight smile before putting the car in reverse, "What hotel are you staying at?"

"Langram." I answer.

Tris purses her lips and raises her eyebrows briefly with a nod of her head, one hand on the steering wheel. I watch as she easily glides through the city of Chicago with no hesitation, "Fancy." She mutters as we come to a stop light that is on red. She sighs and glances at me, "You didn't want to bring Victoria?" Honestly, I knew that it was coming sooner or later. Tris is royally pissed at me and really couldn't take her anger out on me and I know that she is a few minutes away from blowing up on me.

"Tris," I start, taking a deep breath, "I kicked Victoria out of my house as soon as you guys hit that sky when you left. I told her to not come around anymore. Honestly, I only wanted her there so that you can meet her, instead it turned into something out. I put an end to whatever was brewing." I confess.

A small smirk forms on her face and I don't know if it's because she's happy or some hateful remark she's about to say, "Oh, so it was so hard for you to do that while I was there?" Silence is heard throughout the car and I hit her with a question that nearly makes her slam on breaks.

"Do you like me, Tris?"

I watch as her face goes through so many emotions, it's like trying to find a black t-shirt in a dark closet―hard to decipher. She bites her lips and glances at me, she shrugs her shoulders and it feels like a bullet goes through my chest, "Tobias. . ." She starts and my heart hammers in m chest, "We're here." She pulls into the front of the building.

"What is this? A to be continued?" I question, a combination of sadness and anger brewing deep inside me and I want nothing more than to to just run in my room and go into one of those little cabinets and drown all of that complementary alcohol the hotel has given me then find some good dope and get high to numb all of my pain. I just simply take a deep breath and look down at my hands before I take off my seat belt, "I guess it is." I murmur as I open my door, "You know my number and if you want to come see me I'll be on the 7th floor, room number 39."

The sadness in her eyes is the last thing I see as I exit her car. The smell of her embedded in me, along with her face.

* * *

"Oh, Christina!" I throw my head back with a sigh as I place the barbells back on the metal rack, "I ruined it! He asked me if I like him and I shrugged my shoulders."

Christina follows suit with the 10 pound weighs, "Well, at least he told you where he would be staying. So, he at least expects you to visit him." She bites her lips, "This is really confusing!"

I invited Christina to go to the gym with me to blow off some steam this Saturday, totally oblivious to the fact that she is in fact 4 1/2 months pregnant. But, when I tried to back out she had already made up her mind of walking the treadmill on low speed and doing some lightweight lifting. She claims that she still wants to stay in shape and not go overboard. I explained what happened yesterday, Friday, with Tobias and she gave me a pitiful look. I got dressed in my Gymshark clothing and pulled my hair into a messy bun and gave that punching bag a piece of my mind, "I want to fight him."

Christina nearly chokes on my statement as I start to do my squats with the weights on my shoulders, "Tris! You fit in a damn extra small and small, why in the hell would you think it's okay for someone as tiny as you to get into a fight with the hulk?" She caresses her belly, "But then again you can have amazing angry sex afterwards. I mean, you might be sore but you'll still feel satisfied and won't have those dreams." She speaks in a low voice for once, pregnancy obviously giving her some damn common sense.

"No." I shake my head. I do want to get into a fight with Tobias and just beat the hell out of him for good measure, just smack all of my anger out on him for putting me through so many emotions since he's stole that kiss from me back in high school, and then re-igniting that fire that I thought had died down.

"Honestly, I think you should visit him and just sit down with him having an open mind conversation and then have sex."

I throw my head back with a groan, putting the weighs back on the holder, totally fed up. I shake my head at her as I use my towel to wipe the seat off of my collard bone and neck, "Does sex always have to pop up in this day in time?" I roll my eyes, "I having murderous thoughts about this man and here you go saying that sex is going to be great! That's my last concern right now."

"Okay," Christina draws off as we start to make our way down to the front, going to the parking lot. I let the cold winter air hit my heated skin and before I catch a cold or hypothermia I put on my jacket, "Has he met your parents before?"

I nod my head, "A long time ago when we were still in high school." I chuckle at the memory of him meeting my family before going upstairs and Caleb helping him with some homework, "My mom laid it on thick with her accent and it was so funny seeing him try to understand what she was saying." I giggle.

"Aw! Your blushing! It's obvious that you like him and you need to go up to his room and tell him how you really feel. You're 25 now and you have no time to waste before you get married and start a life with the one you love," Christina says as we start to make our way back to the residence of her's, "All jokes aside, you have to grow up and stop putting your emotions on the back burner because this isn't high school or college, this is life."

I remember I told myself that I love and hate Christina for telling the truth. As of right now I don't know how to feel about it, "Your right." I look out the window, watching the trees move fast as Christina drives, "This is just hard."

Christina drops me off at home after we eat a quick lunch at her house, I go up to my room and start to strip out of my clothes. I walk to the bathroom and turn on the faucet and wait for it to warm up as I start to detangle my hair with my wide tooth comb. I stare at myself in the mirror and furrow my eyebrows as I look at myself with deep concentration. _Am I fit to be a wife?_ _Am I the type that Tobias will take me on business dinners?_ I look at the tattoos on my arms and my unique but subtle hair color, is this what Tobias wants for the rest of his life?

I step into the shower and let the hot water flow down my body as my brain goes a mile a minute. Is this what _I_ want for the rest of my life? I seem to never put my own needs up front, instead I am worried about what others will think. I take a deep breath and start to lather shampoo in my hair, do I want to be with Tobias and come home to him? Do I want to kiss him goodnight? When I am out of the shower I wrap my hair up in a t-shirt and start to put on some scented lotion and I put on a pair of black leggings with a matching sweater with socks. I take off my 'towel' and put some moisturizer on it before I go to the living room and cuddle on my blanket with a movie playing and the heat on.

 _Hi :) - Tobias_

Lights up on my screen as I am halfway through 'No Escape'. My heart starts clamoring to a newer height as I look at his message and I start to feel even more dizzy at the fact that I actually read it and now he know's! I take a deep breath and twirl my curl pattern around my finger. He hasn't even been here for a whole 72 hours yet and I'm already melting into his tough and he hasn't even touched me yet!

 **hello - Tris**

No emoji' no smiley faces, not even an uppercase letter. Then I take it a step further because I'm stubborn, pissed off and have Christina as my best friend.

 **Good to know that you know how to text a person- Tris**

 **Maybe you have to be in America only to talk to me- Tris**

It was a low blow that I did not only send 1 but 2 text where I was cutting him through both. I can't contradict myself because less than 10 hours ago, I was confessing to Christina that I wanted to punch him in the face. Now, I'd rather let him have a piece of my mind whether it's between text or in person.

2 minutes later I see that he has left me on read and keeps typing and deleting his messages, watching this movie is long out of the window as I start to nibble on my nails.

 _Well when you left me you were kind of pissed off and I really didn't know what to tell you- Tobias_

 **Oh, totally- Tris**

 _It's funny how sarcasm is traveling through phones now-a-days- Tobias_

 **I know right- Tris**

 **You had my number for a while and we could have talked- Tris**

 _Yet when I invite you to come to my room to talk or even now to my room in this hotel you would decline- Tobias_

 **How would you know, you haven't even tried yet- Tris**

 _Do you want to come over and talk some things out? - Tobias_

I let out a sigh and fall against my couch with my eyebrows furrowed. For some odd reason I can't bring myself up to go and talk to this man who is confusing me with my emotions. I'm not ready to do what Christina tells me to do, _put on my big girl panties_.

My phone things again and I look at the text with one eye open like I'm watching a horror film.

 _Didn't think so- Tobias_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Reunion

* * *

I toss my pen on my desk with a sigh of frustration and I rub my hands up and down my face. 5 whole days of spending time with my friends, including Tobias, and avoiding him on purpose when we do have get together's. He's tried talking to me numerous times but I just had to quickly excuse myself to go to the bathroom or something so I would have a reason to not talk to him. The more I avoid him, the more Christina tells me to grow a pair and talk to him―all of my friends. Yet, I don't want to bring myself to something where I know that I will get hurt, I don't want to tie myself down without fully reassuring myself.

I decide to go on my lunch break early, my stomach growling and my head hurting. I shut my laptop down before I shrug my long trench coat on that will protect me from the rain outside. I grab my bag and start to make my way down to the parking deck. But, as I am walking I look outside to see that it has stopped raining, instead the clouds look like they could drop some more rain if the droplets were heavier. I choose to walk to my destination with my umbrella in hand instead of going through traffic and coming back late.

LYFE, was the closest and most convenient options by my job. I wasn't going to walk all the way down the street just to haul a cab because I got caught in the rain. I stand in the line and go over the menu at least 10 times until it's my turn to step up. I order the grilled pepper quesadilla, grilled chicken sandwich, and a ginger beer. It doesn't take long when I get my food and I have all intentions to get the hell out of here and spend my time savoring all of my delicious food, until I hear my name being called and that voice sends shivers down my spine in a way that I don't know if it's good or bad. I bite my lip and turn around slowly to face Tobias, "Hey." He walks towards me with his hands in his pockets. I take notice of his apparel, he has on a pair of black jeans, a polo sweatshirt, and his polo bomber jacket with Adidas sneakers. He looks so sexy in casual clothing that I am actually taken back. Although it feels kind of weird seeing him here in the states, just a few months ago I knew that I could walk anywhere without having a sense of anticipation that he might see me, "What brings you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." I can feel heat creeping up my neck, "Are you following me?"

His eyebrows furrow and he gives me such a look that puts me in my place, "No, my hotel is close to here and I decided to get some food seeing that I don't have much to do here." He shrugs his shoulders, "You on your lunch break?"

"Yes," I nod my head, "Actually I should get going back-"

"-You can come back to my room you know and we can eat. . . and talk. _Just_ talk." He points out and I get hit with so many confusion emotions it feels like the right reaction is to back out. But, I mentally slap myself in the face and take a deep breath, nodding my head. He looks so taken back I find it almost offensive, "Okay, just give me a few to get my food." I nod my head and sit down at one of the tables, looking out the window at the people walking past. Wondering, I how I got hooked to Tobias with all these people in the world.

I whip out my phone and find Christina's contact number. Even though she is probably too busy with one of her many 'patients' that she cares for so much, she most likely won't see it.

 **Well, since you kept asking so much. . . I put on my big girl panties and I'm going with Tobias back to his room for lunch- Tris**

I bite my lip, looking at his strong structure from behind as he braces himself on the counter and watches his food being prepared. I look at the females sparring him a glance as he looks like he is from a damn magazine with those clothes on and posing like that. I still feel some type of way knowing that he is fighting for me! Instead of all these other girls who are just melting over him right now. _Wait! Rewind!_ This man is fighting for _me_. _Me!_ It just hit me like a ton of bricks, this whole time I have been too blind to actually just give myself a chance to just see what everyone else was seeing. All I saw was that he just wanted to get in my panties again and betray me, he didn't want a real relationship. Yet, he is here for a nice little get-together/break and here he is calling me and making sure that I am okay. I am giving him the cold shoulder and being mean. I'm so pissed at myself that I could cry.

My phone dings.

 _I'm so taken back yet proud of you, congrats!- Christina_

I take a deep breath when Tobias walks towards me with one bag in his hand. He gives me a kind smile and we both walk out of the restaurant together.

* * *

"So, what do you work as?"

"A distribution company. I am part of the warehouse section. I place orders in, and I also deal with payroll."

"How responsible of you."

I playfully glare at him and cross one leg over the other. The tense air between the two of us seemed to have vanished when we were on our way walking back to the hotel. We came to his room and I was surprised to see how neat and tidy it was, we ate our lunch at the small dining table that was located in the living room/kitchenette. Now, we were drinking our drinks and sharing a cookie he got for free.

Tobias isn't as bad as it seemed. I don't know what I was getting myself so worked up about him, "Tris, I just want to talk to you." Tobias leans forward in his chair. My heart starts to beat more as my high of happiness starts to slowly come crashing down like a mud avalanche, "I don't know to explain it to you. Honestly, you don't have to want to be in a relationship with me. Just forgive me."

My eyebrows knit together in confusion as I look at him, searching for some kind of answer to this jumbled problem, "What do you mean?"

"Tris, to me it seems like you hate me or you really don't like me." A sad looks forms across his face and I want to jump out of the window for putting him in such a horrible emotion, "Just forgive me for whatever I must have done to you in the past for you to not like me."

"Tobias," I am at a lost of words as I try to fish out the words in my mind with a thin rod. I try to add words together that will make sense without sounding like a complete idiot, "You didn't do anything to me, and I do like you. I don't hate you. You just. . . bring so many emotions out of me that I don't know how to deal with them. It was never this hard for me. Now, your in my life shaking up the simple things I had into something new."

"Is that good?"

"Yes."

* * *

 **Recognize** **\- Partynextdoor ft. Drake**

* * *

He looks like I just gave him a rocket scientists' homework, "So, why do you keep pushing me away?" I shrug my shoulders, fumbling with my fingers in my lap, unable to meet him in the eyes, "If I bring out the good feelings in you and you do the same for me, and I have everyone out of my life that will cause confusion. Why are we still like this? I'm done trying to play the 'nice guy' and walk on eggshells with you. I'm not going to pretend that this is high school and we blush around each other because this is life. Tris, will you be in my life?"

Tears blur my vision and my lip trembles, I stand up and start to walk to the front door and I hear him let out a groan of frustration, "So, your just going to run away like usual and not put your feelings up front?" I hear him behind me as I stop in my tracks, putting on my trench coat. I don't even bother turning around, "Your going to act like a coward because I know that this isn't you."

"Tobias, I'm scared okay?!" I whip around, "I don't want to get hurt. I'm in too deep right now. If you leave me that would be it because I care for you so much. That's why I can't find the strength to say yes."

We stand there staring at each other for what seems like an eternity, the only sound is the rain starting to pour out of the sky. Tobias takes one stride towards me and grabs my face in between his hands and leans down, pressing his lips on mines. Normally, I would push him away and run away. But, I am tired of running away. Instead, I kiss him back with much intensity. This kiss feels so much different than the other ones, sparks electrify the air around us. Instead of those fireworks people say, I feel like I am being zapped each time his skillful tonuge brushes against mines and its so pleasurable. I drop my bag on the floor, my hands curling around his broad and muscular shoulders. I pull away from him for air and for him to wipe the tears off of my face, "Did you find the strength?"

I look at him in the eyes, asking myself the same questions I was the other day. I do see myself with him, and I do want to at least try something new. I want to see him everyday and be able to call him, we'll figure out the rest later, "Yes." I whisper. Tobias sucks in a deep breath and slams his mouth against mines and kisses me like this is the last time he'll see me.

"What time do you have to be back?" He asks, easing my jacket off of my shoulders and pulling me into a hug while he presses his lips against mines, tasting of chocolate.

"It doesn't matter, just take me, _please_." I beg. I've been dreaming about this forever, and I would be so pissed that I would wake up right now and this would all be a dream, a figment of my imagination. He looks in my eyes briefly before his lips collide with mines and he lifts me in his arms, everything seems to move so quick that it gives me a headache. My back hits the mattress and our lips pull apart for a split second to take off my boots and socks, and while he does that I take off my long sleeve, t-shirt, leaving me in my bra and skirt. Tobias climbs back on top of me and the heat from his body warms me like a fire in the winter, my body starts to react to his touches and soon my underwear becomes dripping wet when Tobias' hands cup around my breast.

While he peppers kisses around my neck and cleavage, I unbutton his pants and he takes off his sweater. I've been wanting this since I woke up with a hangover, and now to have it happening in the flesh, it's almost surreal. Tobias lips come back to mine tenderly before he slowly turns me on my stomach. I would love nothing more than to kiss his lips as we both climaxed, but I do have to admit we both love this position. I love changing things up, like it's so obvious what would happen. I hear the zipper of my skirt in the back, slowly slide down, the cool metal touching my heated skin.

"So, beautiful." I brace myself on the bed, smiling when I feel him placing a kiss on my shoulder and down my back until my skirt comes off along with my panties, "Are you still on?"

"Yes." My voice doesn't even sound the same. It sounds small and helpless. I hear Tobias moan when his finger comes in contact with my sopping wet opening, he teases me by tracing the hole and I whimper into the pillows. The last thing we need is to get caught by housekeeping or someone coming in to check on us because we're too loud. His finger finally enters me and I just about loose it as I try my best to stay grounded with earth, instead of moving it he takes it out making me about to protest but soon I feel the bulbous head of his manhood doing the exact same thing as finger just did.

"Are you ready?" I nod my head, my hair cascading on my shoulders, stopping at the hook of my bra that seems to be forgotten. He slowly inches in, my walls stretching with each new amount of him. I bite my lip to stop crying out from the pleasurable pain. He keeps going and I keep stretching. Suddenly, I feel like I am a whole virgin again and I want to crawl away from him and get away from the pain, but it feels so good in an odd way. Tobias hand travels up my back onto my shoulders and I hear groans and grunts from his throat as he thrusts in slowly and then out, letting me get used to the feeling of him inside of me again, "So tight."

His pace starts to pick up along with my breathing, his hand tugs on my hair until it feels like my throat is going to rip open. My eyes roll in the back of my head as I start to climb higher and higher to my orgasm that is threatening to wash me away like the sand on the beach. And, I can tell by just how my walls keep contracting around him that this is going to be a powerful one, better than the ones I tried to give myself with my vibrator, better than the ones I've had in my sleep. After fantasizing over him in the last, what it seems, almost 3 months, I finally have him behind me, in my favorite position and inside of me invading me and stretching me. With a grunt, Tobias pushes me down until my face is pressed down into the mattress that smells of him. I bite down on the top part of my hand to hold back the scream that wants to erupt from my throat.

I finally got what I want. I wanted Tobias to dominate me and be rough with me, have me passing out from pleasure and now he isn't treating me like we just made up whatever feud we had with each other and that is one of the many things I love about him―he doesn't do the expect, like 'making love' to me sensually in the way that we just 'made up'. I keep taking deep breaths as I near closer and closer to my awaiting orgasm. My hands grip the comforter as Tobias thrusts start to come harder but less calculated, "F-ck." I whimper, my eyes rolling in the back of my head as my jaw goes slack and I get hit with my orgasm, moaning loudly into the creaking bed. All of my thoughts of anger, sadness, and getting caught in here for being too loud falls off of the balcony and I give in to my emotions and release so much tension that has been in me forever.

My cunt squeezing and dripping around Tobias seems to get to him and I feel his warm semen dripping into me and I fall forward, exhausted and spent for the rest of the day with no intentions of going back to work and I don't mind getting fired. If it means I can spend time with Tobias more, I don't care. I feel him pull out of me but I don't have any strength to pull my face from the mattress and face him. With my eyes closed and almost asleep, I feel a warm rag wiping away the mess in between my legs. I smile and finally give into the sleep, blocking everything out except for the man beside me.

* * *

I hear the sound of the shower running in the distance. I peak my head up and see nothing but darkness in the room, I glance out of the large window seeing that the sun is down and Chicago moving lively with the lights blinking. I try to sit up but a dull pain reaches in between my legs, through my back, and my neck. I flip to my back, my hair fanning against the white pillows and the same color thin sheet spread across my body. A cold breeze hits my skin as Tobias opens the door from the bathroom, a towel around his waist and droplets of water sliding down his Greek godlike body. My nipples harden under the sheet and they strain against the fabric.

"You're awake." Tobias says with a smile, walking towards me and sitting on the edge of the bed beside me. I smile at him as he leans down and captures his lips with mines, his large hand under my jaw as our lips seem to work magical wonders. I'm the first one to pull away, "Are you feeling okay?"

I nod my head, "Yes." I lie. Of course I am sore but I feel fine enough to do an everyday activity, "You're still here." I point out.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

I shrug my shoulders, sitting up, wrapping myself up in the blanket. I look at the small careless drops that slide down Tobias' back on the bed, "I don't know. I would have guessed that you were lying yesterday and you don't want to be with me. You just wanted to have sex with me." I frown.

"Why do you keep doubting yourself?" Tobias questions, "I do want to be with you. I thought I told you that yesterday. We wouldn't have to have sex for years, as long as I get to see you everyday. . . as cheesy as it sounds." I giggle at him and place my head on his damp shoulder.

"It's around 1 in the morning and I'm starving wanna go get something to eat?"

Much like New York, Chicago is also a place that is fast paced city and many places are open. I take a quick shower while Tobias gets dressed and I put on my other clothes, while we drive around town I look down at my phone and I see that I have many missed calls and voicemail from Peter, a few from my mother, and Christina. I bite my lip in fear of losing my job, earlier I didn't care and now that my head is out of the clouds and I am getting hit with reality thoughts of me losing my job hangs over my head with regret.

"Actually, after we get our food, can you take me to my apartment. I'm gonna try and get ready for work that's in a few hours," I try to mask my sadness, "Peter, my boss, is still pissed for me leaving him for two weeks and now that I didn't return from my lunch break. . . he's going to have my head and I wouldn't be too surprised if I get fired." I don't know what I would do if I got fired. Honestly, I love my job, and spending time with Maya. If I did though, I have enough experience to go to another job and start over, I just don't like the fact that I would have to build my relationships and position all over again. Plus, I want to have my own sense of pride when I get my paycheck and not depend on Tobias or anyone to make me happy.

Tobias nods his head, seeming sad but pushing it away, "That's fine. But what if you left something?"

"That'll only give me another reason to come over."

* * *

Greasy pizza was in store for me when I got back to my apartment. Tobias gave me compassionate kiss before leaving me alone in my apartment. I can't help the cheesy smile that formed on my lips as I had lay out my clothing for the next few hours when I would get up and go to work. As I sat down on the couch and ate my food I couldn't help but to think that Tobias is finally mine, I can call him whenever I want and kiss him when I felt like it. Of course, we still have many things to talk about instead of brushing it under the rug, but for right now I know that he and I want to do exactly that and just live in the moment for now.

While we waited in the line for our food to be made in the small pizza parlor, Tobias and I both agreed to make our relationship more in cement after the baby-shower. Right now there is a lot of finishing touches for that and I don't want to take the shine away from my bestfriend because I know that they will keep talking about this for a while. Tobias also agreed but didn't like the idea of hiding it because he wants to show me off to the world.

Saturday is the baby shower, Sunday is the day Tobias is taking me out for dinner, and that following Friday is the day that we tell our friends. I couldn't be more happier at the fact that I have a boyfriend now, years later I knew that Tobias would be the one for me. February 20th, 2016 is the date that Tobias became mines and I became his. . . less than 24 hours ago.


	13. Chapter 13

_**I don't think I've done this before, but I do not own divergent, any of the characters other than my own and any restaurants, songs, and/or books that are used in this book. Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 13**

* * *

Facing the wrath of Peter was harder than getting yelled at in a foreign language by my mother, or upsetting Tobias. _No_ , this was worse. He didn't yell, he didn't shout, he simply gave me tons of work, promising that if I didn't document each purchase by the end of my shift that I would be done with my job. I actually love this job, despite my boss, I enjoy spending time with Maya and working until my fingers are numb with the thought of having a sense of independence and bringing some income to my household, which would usually be with me. I know that Tobias doesn't need my help in the finical department but it still feels good to know that I have my own money that I earned myself.

 _Tobias_.

I have to get used to the fact that Tobias is mine and no one else's― not Nita, not Christina's, not Marlene's, not Ana, and especially not Victoria's. My family absolutely loves Tobias and when I tell them what we are now, they are going to go crazy. I want to plan a big dinner at my face with just my family and let them know that Tobias and I are in a serious relationship. I know it's not going to be too much, because my dad even loves him, just not when he breaks my heart.

Planning was made throughout this whole week for the baby shower, now all I have to do is purchase my gift for my pregnant bestfriend and start decorating the place which will take place in three days. In the mean time, I have a date with Tobias tonight and he's told me that he's taking me to a fancy restaurant just for the two of us. Tobias understands that I am not really a girl who demands to be taken out every weekend to a upscale restaurant, just order a box of pizza and lets watch a good movie―but Tobias insists that our first date be more memorable, not that the other option wouldn't be, but he claims he wants to spoil me. The pro of not having our friends know about our relationship is that I don't have to worry about Christina picking and prodding at my _brain_ with so many words. We've been friends long enough for her to know her boundaries and when I tell her no, I don't want to her to dress me, she backs off.

Wearing a black skirt that was just past my knees, with a matching crop top shirt with no sleeves and my shoulders were out. Which meant my tattoos on my collard bones were showing and the sleeve from my elbow to my wrist. It wasn't too loud and blended in well with the dark colors. My outfit was set for the night and I was walking to the sound of knocking at the front door. I swung open the door, my wavy hair swinging over my shoulder, framing my face that was painted to perfection with makeup. I had on a bit of winged eyeliner, eyelashes touching just below my eyebrows when looking up from mascara, and nude coating my lips in a matte look. A diamond chocker was around my neck and matching earrings and a diamond watch, it took years to have all of this, and with gifts flying in, I finally had a set that I can call my own. I felt sexy and when I saw my stunning boyfriend who I was just wanting to kill months ago, I felt even more empowered knowing we will look great together tonight. He had on a pair of black slacks with a matching button-up and a nice blazer and shoes. His curly hair was on top of his head just wanting to be pulled, his tattoos peaking from various places, and he was cleanly shaven, although I love him with a beard as well. His cologne slapped me in the face as he leaned down to press a delicate kiss to my lips, "You look stunning, babygirl."

I swear my knees almost gave out at his deep and rich voice, I confirmed the shocking feelings by the feel of my underwear. He doesn't understand what he can do to me just by talking, but sensing by the way he is giving me a boyish grin, he knows what's up. I smile at him, getting my emotions under control, "You clean up well, as well." I pressed a kiss to his lips and he grabs my hand and starts to guide me to the elevator after I shut and lock my door with my clutch in hand, "Any restaurant in particular you want to share with me?" I question once we are in the enclosed box, talking so that Tobias doesn't really focus on the movement of the elevator, understanding his fear of confinement. There is no doubt that he took the steps to get to my floor.

"Well, hopefully a restaurant you have never been to. I tried to start a conversation with the guys on 'debating' them with good restaurants in Chicago." I look at him with furrowed eyebrows as we leave the elevator and out the door, to his rental car that is here. I can tell that he put a lot of money into it and it's one of the newest cars, an all white Audi A3, of course the ones that I saw on commercials, "I wanted to see if they knew any places and if they did I wasn't taking you there because knowing our luck, they would just be going there and I'm not ready to be interrogated. I just want to spend time with you."

I smile, "You now I find it kind of weird that I was just hating your guts less than a week ago." I admit as Tobias drives off into the night. His hand sits on my knee proudly, tracing my smooth skin while The Weeknd plays in the background, "Are you positive that Victoria is out of your life?" I question for like the tenth time.

"Yes, Beatrice." Shivers run up and down my body, goosebumps appearing on my body. Tobias only uses my real name when he is trying to get a point across or if he's pissed, "I promise. You don't have to worry about her." He keeps it simple, pulling my hand up to his lips, pressing them against my knuckles. I visibly relax, but a part of me still worries that Victoria can slither her snake like self into his life and ruin everything I thought I had. He doesn't say anything else about Victoria and neither do I.

We go downtown, his hidden navigator giving him directions and as long as I lived in Chicago, I don't know where the hell we're going. He even makes sure that he turns up the music when it tells him the destination. We arrive to lively downtown and he parks the car on the side of the road, putting three hours worth of money in the meter. Tobias grabs my hand, wrapping his arms around my jacket covered arms and kisses my cheek before he leads me to a tall building that reads. ' _Toula_ '. We walk in and take the elevator to the highest point with a receptionist that met us at the front. My breath hitches in my throat as I look around. The walls are a romantic, velvet red and the floors are shiny marble. There are mostly couples sitting at the table, indulging in food that looks absolutely delicious and I haven't noticed how hungry I am until now. There are large glass windows in the back showing the beautiful glow of the city and the lights, our table is right by the window and I'm sure Tobias is mentally throwing a fit at how far up we are.

Once we are seated I give Tobias a daring look, "What is _wrong_ with you?" I whisper shout, my jacket on the back of my chair as I glare at him. I _hate_ when he sacrifices his fears for me, "Tobias, this isn't some _book_ where you can just sit here the _whole_ night without wanting to throw up. We can move our chairs. I _hate_ when you put yourself first, you _are_ human." I scold.

Tobias lets out a deep chuckle, his eyes turning a darker shade of blue, much like when he first saw me open the door, "Tris, I am going to be fine. I'm just not going to look down," He stares at me for a while while my hands are folded in my lap, the black table cloth over the table skimming my bare legs, "It's enlightening to see you get pissed off. . . " He trails off, starting to brew a fire deep in my belly by just him looking at me. Its been months of sexual tension and to finally have him at my reach is kind of surreal, "But, I know you like heights and I am not going to be the buzz kill of everything because of my past." He shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm still kind of mad at you." A small smile plays at my lips as I feel Tobias' eyes all over me, focusing on the ink on my collard bones.

Tobias takes notice of a waiter walking towards our table with a pen and paper in her hand, "Don't hold back," Tobias narrows his eyes at me, "Order anything you want."

The waiter comes to the table just as the last word slips from Tobias' lips and she gives us a warm smile. My boyfriend― _I still have to get used to saying that_ ―orders the drinks, much better with wine and champagne than I am. He orders Moet & Chandon Brut Imperial champagne and I don't even bother looking at the cost on the page, knowing that I will be pissed with him if he's spending such a large amount of money. Money isn't anything to me, my mother taught me that at a young age. Sharing stories with me from when she lived in Venezuela and things were rough for abúela and her, along with her brothers and sisters. So, I never was a materialistic person, and Tobias insist on showering me with gifts and making sure that I am treated well. It can get out of hand, but I understand that he just wants the best for me. It seems like we've been dating for years because he's always been like this towards me. So, it saves the awkwardness when Tobias does the expected things.

Along with that Tobias and I want to try the baked crab cakes with roasted red pepper sauce. We have small talk at the table while we wait for our food, and through eating our appetizers, we order our food. I get the Pecan, Bread Crumb and Honey Mustard Crusted Australian Lamb Rack with Scallion Mint Pesto, and Mashed Potatoes and Seasonal Vegetables on the side. Tobias gets the Grilled Striploin, with Arugula Salad, Sliced Tomato, Parmigiano Reggiano, and Roast Potatos, with Sauce Madagascar. Everything sounded so delicious I can't wait for the food to get to the table.

"So," I start, my elbows on the table and my head placed on top of my folded hands, "When do you have to go back to Russia?" Sadness seeps through the pores of my body, unable to contain my feelings are him anymore.

He shrugs his shoulders, "Still the same―for as long as I want or until the baby is born." Different emotions from the last time settles into my mind. Last time, I nearly choked on my drink and I wanted him to leave as soon as the baby shower is over. Now, I want him to stay in town and be around him because he makes me feel safe. Not only that, I have different emotions towards him and now I want to live out life with me liking him instead, "We have a lot to talk about with our relationship and how we are going to live. But, that's for a different time on a different day." Anxiety hits me full-throttle. _Will he want me to move across the waters? What will happen to my job? What will happen with the relationship of my friends and family? Will he feel some type of way if I ask him to move to the states? Am I ruining his life?_ He nudges his muscular leg on mine and gives me a reassuring smile that makes all of my nerves fly out of the window. Now that Tobias is mine and I pay more attention to what he does, he really does know how to make me feel better.

I couldn't be more grateful for him.

* * *

I am light on my feet as I step out of the elevator with Tobias hot on my heels. The champagne set a lighter mood and when the food came around, we both let the worry of our relationship fly out of the window. Now, Tobias insisted on walking me up to my room. Of course I am hoping for more because he was such a tease while we were eating the tiramisu, brushing his leg against mines, muttering words under his breath. But, two can play that game, I made sure I did the same, placing my foot in his lap and moving it around, licking the spoon clean from the cream, making sure that some was in the corner of my mouth.

I give Tobias my key to open the door and as soon as it is open, I kick my shoes into my basket, promising to get them later and I see Tobias standing in the doorway, looking at me. I roll my eyes at him and place my hands on my hips, "You can come in you know."

"You're so short." He laughs, leaning down to kiss my lips. I kiss him back, tugging on his lip harder than normal almost like me cursing him out for him calling me short. When our height becomes an issue, Tobias cups his hands under my butt and lifts me until I am face level with him. I wrap my legs around his waist and Tobias shuts the door, walking towards my bedroom, "But I'm sure you already knew that. . . you must be tired." He teases, placing me down on the bed.

I'm sure both of us have intentions of having sex, but right now after all that food I ate, I can barely stand on my own two feet. I use most of my strength to flip us over and I rest my head against his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat beating against my head like a caged animal. We just lay there for a little bit and don't worry about anything but the two of us, "Tris?" I hum at the deep rumble of Tobias' voice while my eyes start to slowly drift closed, "Will you go back to Russia with me to get my things?"

I raise my eyebrows, placing my head on my folded hands that lie on his chest. Leave the states to go get his stuff? I furrow my eyebrows at him, "Why do we need to get your stuff?

"Lets be real, Tris." He starts, "You have everything in the states; family, a roof over your head, reputation, and most importantly a job. I am willing to move here, if you don't mind because I don't know about you but I don't like long distance relationships because they never work out. And, I lost you for too long and I am not trying to lose you again."

Excitement courses through my whole body. I can't hide the excitement in my facial expression, and by the wide smile stretching on my face Tobias knows my answer, "Of course! I would love for you to move here." I wrap my arms around his neck when he sits up, my legs on either side of his long body while I press my lips to his, his jaw in between my fingers as I hold him in place to kiss the living hell out of him. I would have never guessed that I would have just gave into my temptations and stopped the 'I don't want him' façade and actually listened to my heart and it wanted him.

"I was thinking that we leave for the weekend, maybe after you get off work that Friday and we go and spend some time for the weekend there before I bring you back." I nod my head rapidly at him. I would love to get out of the U.S and actually enjoy my time in Russia before that may be my last time there, "Now, of course I would want to visit there some time and we can even stay in Australia for some summer vacations and things like that."

Worry overcomes all of my thoughts, "Tobias, this is a big step for you. You. . . you're just suddenly moving here to Chicago. That's a lot of stuff to move, so many people to tell. You have a job and I don't want to be the reason that you aren't comfortable."

Tobias sits up and grasps my face in his large hands, kissing me briefly on the lips with a smile on his face, "If I didn't think I couldn't handle coming here so abruptly, I wouldn't have. But, when I saw all of you, my friends, get on that plane something inside me snapped more than after graduation. I really can't live without all of you, I don't talk to many people back in Russia, and I am to myself. I want a change, and I know that change consists of me moving closer to my family," A grin seems to burn itself into my face, permanently, "I want to get further away from my parents and all of my memories back there. I have people who can watch horses, and my helpers around the house get a break and they have enough money for at least 3 vacations if they want. The house I'm sure will be kept in good shape, all I have to do is get some of my stuff and I can rebuild here. Just like my other homes in Australia, and some other places. I'm pretty sure I can find a reasonable place around her-"

"-Are you kidding me?! You're moving in with me," I come down from my high and my cheeks flood with heat as Tobias stares at me, no emotion on his face, "Unless you want to, I don't want to force you-" He cuts me off with a kiss.

"I would love to move in with you."

And that's how our night ends, both of us tangled under the sheets, no worries of tomorrow or days after, only the now.

* * *

 _ **No, that isn't the end of the story. But, life has been so hectic lately, like more than usual and I don't want to talk about it. Anyways, please bear with me and hopefully I may be able to slide in some slow updates. Depending on how long they are. Also, don't worry, I am going to update Brooklyn soon so be looking out for that update! Peace!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_I am officially on break right now which means updates until I go back to school. Sunday was my break day and hopefully my updates actually start tomorrow, Monday, because this chapter was unfinished in my drafts and I'm sure you could tell. But, I wanted to get this out of the way before I actually start with the serious updates and we get more into their relationship. Enjoy!_

 _ **Chapter 14**_

* * *

Silver and gold streamers flow from the ceiling of Christina and Will's apartment down the sides of the wall and looping up where the lights are. Music is playing from the speakers and people are conversing. There is a table by the patio that has many gifts for the couple and the baby and by where the love-seat used to be, is a table with a gold table cloth with food on top such as; wings, mini sliders, fruits, crackers, and chips. That's the more snacking area, and the area that Stephanie, Christina's mother, and myself talked about came out perfect like; little mini pieces of baguette with pesto, mozzarella, and cherry tomatoes, and goat cheese with honey and blackberry crostini's. We've even went as far as to make cute little mini muffin sized portions of mac and cheese. Of course Christina wanted some of my Venezuelan flare and my mom and I spent hours making a count of 150 mini chicken empanadas.

Many games are in store for Christina's baby shower and she still has yet to get here. Of course she knows that she's getting one, but we moved it up two days before it's actually supposed to be happening. Will even got the cake. So, she's out with her mom who took her out to get her feet done and to get pampered. I stand back with amazement looking over the decorations I've tried to hard to put up, of course being as short as I am that is a hard task. I feel someone's hand wrap around my waist and I look up to see Tobias standing beside me looking dapper. He has on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and bomber jacket. I have on a pair of skinny jeans with a nude bodysuit shirt with long sleeves and it fits snug on my body which is cute but not too trashy for this family event. I actually paired this outfit with some nude heels and I did my make up with matching lipstick and light make up. I didn't do much with my hair and I was too lazy to straighten it, so I just pulled in a ponytail and let the rest of the curls roam free in the back.

"You did a good job, stop worrying." I look up to see Tobias standing beside me. It feels so good to have him around me, and even better when he wants to spend the day with me after work, we would order food and just watch movies. We're past the first stage of being a couple, because we've known each other for so long, we don't have to play twenty questions. I smile at him and cross my arms over my chest and just watch everyone walking around. I wish that I could wrap my arms around him and kiss him in front of everyone, but we have to keep it on the down low. I can't have everyone asking about our relationship and most importantly, taking the spotlight off of my bestfriend and my niece or nephew, "You look amazing by the way, I can't wait until we get back to your place." There is an evil glint in his eyes that sets a low fire in the pit of my stomach that starts to glimmer and glow all throughout me, a blush is a cause of one of those feelings and I look down at my covered feet.

I just give him a subtle wink before walking to where my mother is, setting up the rest of the food and I start helping her. As we come out with the last try of cheese for the crackers, the announcement is made that Christina and her mom is on the way up. Her mom knows all about this, this is why she wanted her to go get pampered. It seemed pretty obvious, so Stephanie had to clear it up by going baby shopping afterwards and doing a few normal things like groceries. We don't decide to hide and close off the lights because knowing my bestfriend she would probably scream and wet her pants, better yet, go into an early labor.

"Surprise!"

Is the first thing we shout when she opens the door. Her eyes water up as she looks around the room at all of her family and friends, she turns to look at her husband walking towards her and she wraps her arms around his neck, kissing him hard on the mouth. I see Tobias across the room smiling at me, he knows that deep down inside, I can't wait for this to be me; married, and coming home to family and friends with a child on the way. I give him another smile and we all start walking towards Christina and giving her hugs and congratulations on making it so far in the pregnancy.

"Now, we can eat the food." Zeke announces with an annoyed look at his little brother, "But, the couple gets their food first." He mocks Uriah with his tonuge out and I laugh at the pair as their mother, Hana, stares at them with disbelief. I chuckle and step out of the way for Christina and Will to get their food but before she goes over there Christina pulls me to the side while everyone else starts conversing again.

She pulls me into a tight hug, one that is so tight that I honestly don't know where she got that strength from with her being so tiny and pregnant. She kisses my cheek and dabs under her eyes with the back of her hands, "Thanks so much, Tris. This has you written all over it." She hugs me again, "I was pissed off because my mom couldn't decided whether to get white or wheat bread and it was making the feeling of that great massage go away, I wish we would have went there last. Anyways, I was just going to get Will to get some takeout and we call it a night. But, my mood has lifted so much!" She squeals.

"I'm glad." I smile at her, I love seeing my bestfriend happy. At the same time, she's much more than that. She's my sister, we've been together since we were kids. Hell, I've seen her nipples before. . . _and every other part of her_. Even when I didn't ask to. She was there for my nipple piercings and my trips to the gynecologist. All of that, "You know, I can't wait until my little niece or nephew gets here." She smiles even brighter and hugs me again.

"Alright, that's enough. I'm starting to forget who's the father." Uriah pulls us apart.

"Hey!" Will protests from the couch with an empanadas hanging out of his mouth. Claire, his mother, slaps him around the head and he glares at her while Cara, his sister laughs. He gives me a thumbs up before turning back to his plate.

Christina pulls me to the line and she pulls me awfully close while we pile our plates with delicious food, "I saw Tobias peeping you out. Man, I can't wait until I look like you again, your ass is something else in those jeans." If her hands weren't full she would slap me right on the butt and I know she would.

I roll my eyes at her while I put some green grapes on my plate, "I wasn't going for that look. Sorry if it makes everyone feel uncomfortable."

"Come on Tris, everyone knows that this is you and you aren't trying to look trashy if that's what you're implying." She glares at me as we sit down with the rest of the girls on the couch, "So, I first want to thank all of you..."

* * *

The baby shower is going by fabulous so far. We all just finished eating, and the transition, went by smoothly. Since everything was on on plastic trays, all we had to do was just throw all of the empty stuff in the trash along with the cloths. Now, we're moving on to the games. We're moving right along because I know that soon she would want to go to bed, and we don't want to keep her up all night long.

"We're going to need toilet paper." Marlene informs us as she helps Christina up off of the couch.

"I put it in the storage room." Eric says turning towards me.

"While you're in there can you get some more cups."

"And napkins."

"Chips too!"

I give them all a look, "Maybe we should just make a list." I raise my eyebrows at them while playfully rolling them at them.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." Tobias steps up to the plate, glaring at the guys playfully for not helping me. I know he's dead serious but the rest of the guys take it as a joke and usher him towards me.

"Get it." Christina coughs and I shoot her a deadly look as Tobias follows suit behind me to the storage room. And I barely have time to shut the door fully behind us before his is pushing me into the wall behind us, his hands squeezing my butt tightly in his hands making me moan into his mouth and his tonuge dominates it fully.

I squeal in a surprised tone when Tobias proceeds to lift me and presses me into the wall, sandwiching me in between the two. I moan when Tobias starts to kiss down my neck, my hand comes up to his curls and they tug on them. Wetness starts to pool in my panties and I try to keep my mind focused on the task at hand; come in here and get the stuff before they become suspicious. I can practically feel my nipples straining against my padded bra, that I chose to wear so my family won't feel weird if they see my nipple piercings if I chose to wore one of my thinner bras.

"Tobias, no." I try to pull him off of my neck before he makes a hickey. I knew that this was going to happen on our way back here but I don't want to come back and others know that something happened by the red mark on my neck. I whimper as I feel him pull the high collar lower and he starts to suck on the skin just below my neck, but it will be covered by my shirt.

"We don't have a lot of time." He mumbles while taking off his hotter-than-hot and sexier-than-sexier bomber jacket, but my sadness is gone when I see his rippling muscles on his arms and ink on his arms.

Confusion hits me hard as he starts unbuckling my jeans and I go to protest when his lips silence mines and his hand slips in my panties, teasingly tracing the wet, bundle of nerves. I didn't know that it would go this far, but I'm not complaining. Sexual tension has been thick between the two of us tonight, that it's almost embarrassing because I think the others can feel it. His lips silence my whimpers of pleasure as a steamy aura forms around the both of us and I see to forget everything around me and it's meaning. His fingers slip down to my opening and he wastes no time, pushing them in roughly, showing me no type of mercy.

"Tobias." I moan, gripping his shoulders as I feel him go knuckles deep. His hard on is something else, brushing against my thigh as my walls clench around his fingers, "Yes." I throw my head back, nostrils flaring, toes clenching.

I try my best to rock against his fingers, his thumb brushing against my clit. Soon, I know I am about to cum. I don't care about anything around me, that there are adults in the next room, if I'm going to scream. The only thing that matters is the fact that my boyfriend is going to make me cum so hard, and it's been less than 5 minutes. I try to calm my erratic breathing down, but my orgasm hits me suddenly that I bite the hell out of Tobias' shoulders, quivering and shaking around him. I hear Tobias chuckle as my walls pulse around his stilled fingers, "I can't wait to get you home." He lifts his head up from my shoulder and presses his lips against mines.

I get down from him, legs shaking like jelly and I watch him bring his glistening fingers to his mouth and suck them off. I glance down to his hard member in his pants go to reach out for him but he stops me, "Go ahead, I'll handle this." I give him a thanks and a kiss before I bring some of the items and walk towards the front.

"I started to think you got lost." Christina is the first one to chuckle but has a glimmering look in her eyes and I have a feeling that she knows. Before I fully stepped inside the living room, I'm pretty sure that there was a small glint to my cheeks but nothing too much, "Where is Tobias?"

"Getting the rest of the stuff, but he had to stop by the bathroom. We couldn't find most of the stuff, since we had a large list." I lie. She just gives me a knowing look and I hand them the toilet paper. Oh goodness, I can't believe we didn't get caught.

* * *

"Tris! I'm not playing with you!" Shouts an angry Tobias as I hear his heavy boots thump against my wooden floors. I cover my hand with my mouth as I sit quietly under the small table that is beside the couch. He's mad at me because I slapped his ass and he absolutely hates it when I do that, he always has. Especially when Christina used to mess with him back in the school days and slap his butt right in the middle of the hallway and would chase her down until she gave up. We both had intentions of coming home after helping clean up all of the discarded tissue and leftover paper plates, and picking up where we left off in the storage room, but I like messing with him.

I see his feet walk right past me and I fight the urge to stick out my leg and watch him bust his ass. Instead, I continue to sit there with my knees firmly tucked under my chin. I hear him let out a pissed sigh and I snicker, which is a dead give away, "Bloody hell," He mutters and stops right in front of table. I take a deep breath and watch his head pop through like off of the shining. He chuckles and starts to pull me out, careful of my head and helps me stand to my feet, "Sometimes I forget you're so tiny." He leans down to kiss my lips and I dash away from him hearing him let out a monstrous groan before chasing after me.

Eventually Tobias caught me, he cornered me in the bathroom by the sink and I regret walking in there when I see that deadly yet sexy look in his eyes. But it softens up when he starts tickling me and soon one carries on to the other and I plop down on my back beside a tired Tobias, our clothes scattered around the bedroom, "I finally caught you." He pulls me to his side and kisses my lips.

"Finally." I say with a double meaning and I kiss him once more.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Our trip to Russia comes quicker than expected. Before I know it, I was packing my stuff Thursday night and heading to the airport Friday afternoon. It was hard to tell our friends our whereabouts but once I told them that I would be taking Tobias around Chicago and a little upstate to show him around for the weekend, they gave us suggestive winks and eyebrow raises. We simply ignored it and Tobias got me from my job and we went to the airport. In the bathroom near my office, I changed my clothes into a pair of black Adidas leggings with an Adidas matching top and same brand black shoes. I had let my hair straightened and pulled it into a messy bun and threw on a jacket over the short sleeves.

The private jet was waiting for us when we got there and Tobias both poured us some champagne while I sat across from him, looking out the window as we took off and him on his phone. I pursed my lips as I saw my nude colored lipstick staining the crystal clear flute, "So, what is in store for us in Russia?"

"Anything you want to do, babygirl." His deep and rich voice makes me melt in my seat and my legs cross. It was bad enough that when I got on the plane my nipples instantly had got hard from the warm heat coming from the vents and my nipple barbells weren't making it any better. I leaned back in my chair and raised my eyebrows at him, "Honestly. My helpers around the house has most of my necessities packed, I just have to do a walk through of any last items and I donated the food in my fridge to them to divide up. I paid them, so the house is empty. I just wanted you to myself this weekend."

A blush starts to form on my cheeks as I look down at my lap with a smile on my face, "That's flattering." I nudge his jean covered leg with my bare feet. When Tobias told me that it's going to be a longer flight than usual because of a few delays on pulling out of the runway, I got comfortable. We would be at least 2 hours late, which means that we would be getting there around 4 in the morning. This jet was comfortable, which means some goo food and netflix would get me through the night. His eyes become darker in the dim lighting and I take another sip of my alcohol before standing up and sitting in his lap, pushing the mobile table up until it reaches where I would normally sit, "But for know, we should just live in the moment. Is that okay?"

He doesn't say a word, he just nods his head as my legs straddle his waist and I lean down to press a gentle kiss to his lips. As he leans in to kiss me harder, I pull away and keep pressing delicate kisses to his face just to tease him. Instead, he grabs the back of my head and forces our lips together making me moan at the sensation. I've always been a sucker for rough love, and I wouldn't want it any other way with this man. Tobias once told me that the cameras on here are limited to one, and that's near the bar, it's a private jet for a reason. So, this will work well for what we are about to do. I know we're going to do something by the way he's hardening up underneath my crotch. He keeps pushing me down on him by my hips as our kiss gets more frantic.

The last time we had sex was last week after Christina's baby shower, and I couldn't be more ready for this. I wrap my arms around his neck as his and sensually travel up and down my back resting on my ass that grinds against his manhood. I pull away briefly from the kiss to place kisses down his neck, sucking on each patch until there are hickies following down to the collar of his shirt. He moans into the nape of my neck as his hand reaches up my shirt to find my bare breast, with no bra and he groans with pleasure as he lifts the shirt under my chin and his mouth attaches to the pink bud, his teeth clanking on the silver metal which makes me see stars and my panties to get wetter further.

"I want you so bad." He mumbles against my skin, his fingers slowly dipping into the waistband of my leggings and starts to tug them down. I stand up in front of him, pulling my leggings down and kicking them off of my ankles. I leave my shirt resting above my breast and I lean down to unbutton his pants and pull them down along with his briefs seeing his huge package that makes me want to cry of anticipation and happiness all at the same time. I go to pull down my thong but he stops me and turns me around, and before I actually sit on him, I feel him move my thong aside and line up with my dripping cunt. Without warning, he slams me down and my eyes roll in the back of my head as a pleasurable pain its me. He slowly pulls me up and pushes me down while I grip on the edge of the table.

"Tobias," I whimper as his thrusts start to pick up the pace. He stretches me in a way that makes me want to cry. I feel so full and in this position it feels like he's somewhere deep in my cervix. Almost like every other position but this and doggy feels so deep it hurts. The sound of him going in and out of my wet opening turns me on so much. His hands come down to my hips and pulls me up and down a few more times before they travel up my sides to cup my breast in his hands and fumble with my nipples. I ride him in a steady pace, not too fast or too slow. Enough.

His groans of encouragement pushes me on further, but I remain the steady pace while pleasure hits me from so many places it's hard to keep up. Obviously fed up, Tobias' hand fists in my hair and pushes my face down on the table in front of me until my upper half is laying down and he stands up, pounding into me much harder than I was previously doing. A squeal of pleasure spikes our ears as my cunt gets pummeled. I love this so much. His hand is holding my head down on the table while his other hand holds my hands behind my back and he pounds into my tight cunt, "F-ck." We both groan as I tighten around him.

Our breathing becomes labored as pleasure cascades down us. Nothing seems to matter except the pleasure between us. My eyes roll in the back of my head, and my toes start to curl as Tobias starts to hit that perfect spot, which means hes rubbing against my left wall. I whimper, wanting to turn my head and loosen, "Cum, babygirl." His rough voice sends vibrations down my spin directly to my clit and my back arches into the table and I tighten around him in a vice grip, a loud whimper falling from my mouth as I orgasm.

My body shakes as I come down from my high, noticing how his thrusts are more harder but less rhythmical. I tighten around him once more as much as it hurts from the sensitivity, that comes from my clit. I keep clenching and unclenching until he stills inside me but comes to his senses and starts to continue, his warm cum filling me up and dribbling down my leg as he continues going at it. I sigh as he pulls out of me and my legs feel like jelly, "Don't move, I'm going to get a towel." I'm going to need it because I can feel all of it seeping out of me and I am too tired to move. I start to fall asleep but when I feel the warm cloth start to clean me up, I sit up slightly. He fixes my thong so that it's covering my cunt. His hand slaps my bare as he lifts me off of the table and turns me around to wrap my legs around his waist to kiss him, "So now, every time I see you in a thong I will remember f-cking you." I chuckle tiredly and kiss his lips while he sits me in a chair and starts to pull out the bed from the wall, "You look tired."

"Thanks to you." I yawn with a smile on my face. It's crazy how my mood goes from frantic to tired in a split second when Tobias and I are having sex. Once Tobias has everything situated, he walks towards me and I hold my arms up to him like a baby and he lifts me in his arms, kissing the side of my face and then one on my nose, "How much longer?"

He sets me down softly on the bed and kicks off his shoes and jeans before getting in with me. I wish I had this same luxury when I flew to Russia the first time. But, then again this is a different one, a much bigger one. I'm sure if the pilot came out right now he wouldn't know we were sitting there. Then again, he doesn't have a reason to come out. Tobias slides in beside me and pulls me into his side, "I'd say about roughly about 11-10 hours. We have enough time to sleep."

I nod my head and listen to the engine of the plane and Tobias' heart beat while looking out the window behind his head. It's absolutely beautiful with the dark clouds and glimmer from the moon that joins the romantic dim of the plane. Before I know it, I start to fall asleep in my boyfriends strong arms, and I wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

I wake before Tobias. He's still sleeping like a baby beside me and I stumble out of the bed to look out the window. It's still dark but it looks like the sun is just rising. I go to get out of the bed but Tobias grabs me, and I straddle him. He smiles tiredly and wraps his arms around my waist. I smile back at him and rest my hands on his chest. I'm in nothing but my t-shirt and thong from earlier. It seems like we didn't sleep long, but long enough to the point where I have enough energy.

"I slept like a rock." His voice is so deep and sexy and I honestly don't think that this is the best position for me to sit while he talks.

"I slept like a baby."

He pulls me down on top of him to kiss my forehead and cradle my body on his chest, chuckling, "I bet you did, babygirl." I feel his hand reach out for something and I hear a noise, his phone. He lets out a sigh and rests it back on the bed, "We have about 2 more hours until we are there."

Even if I want to take a shower, food comes first. The only thing edible on this plane is the snacks we brought at the corner store earlier and that's almost gone, "Sounds good enough." I lean my head beside his and kiss him square on the mouth, pulling away when he goes to nibble my bottom lip, "Let's get ready for landing!" I jump off of him and start to pull up my pants, hearing him groan behind me.

We land soon enough and when I get off the plane and breathe in the Russian air, it makes me smile with fresh and better memories to hold on to here. I wish I hadn't wore all black because it's much warmer here in Russia than the last time we came here. It's so warm I regret not packing more than one swimsuit. I knew Tobias had an indoor pool, but now I regret not coming prepared. Now, I'm sure I can beg Tobias to take me to a beach of some sort.

"You know, I gotta get you to come to Venezuela sometime." I comment with a grunt while pulling my luggage up Tobias' mass amount of steps to the front door. He tried taking the bags away from me, but I gave him such a glare he didn't even look at the bag again. Okay, I'm exaggerating, but he got my drift. It's absolutely empty in this place and I feel so much better that Tobias is going to stay with me because he would be so lonely without anyone here.

"That sounds perfect. I can add that to the list of the places I want to take me." He kisses my cheek before we go up the steps to his bedroom and I blush as I follow behind him. When we get upstairs to his room I can't help but smile at his made bed. That was the first time I had sex with Tobias, it was when we left the club and Tobias gave me the best of _everything_. I'm surprised Edward has not spilled the beans yet. I place my stuff at the end of the bed and before Tobias and I could either think of doing anything else, our plans of getting food is out the window so we decide to take a shower first.

"This place surprisingly holds a lot of memories." I tell Tobias as I soap up the cloth, rubbing it on his chest and he hums while kissing my forehead. His body makes me want to faint. From the curls on his head down to his muscular calf. His abs are something to dream about and I love resting my head on his bare chest and listening to his heartbeat. His amazing package that hangs in between his legs. The mass amount of ink on his back, the ink of a sleeve on his right arm from his forearm to wrist and the little dabbles of ink on his rib cage. I don't know how I became so lucky and his personality, at least towards me, is something to always be grateful for.

"You're staring at me." Tobias points out, his fingertips massaging soap into my transitioning hair.

I giggle, "Because you're so perfect!"

"I've never seen you this cheery." Tobias furrows his eyebrows as we both rinse off under the large, powerful faucet, "What happened to Tris?"

"She has an amazing boyfriend now, and she's so happy that he's all hers." I smile and before I could say anything, Tobias hand comes up to my shoulder and he pulls me into him and presses his lips against mines. I smile into the kiss and throw my arms around his neck. I go to pull away but Tobias pulls me back and deepens the kiss, tilting our heads opposite directions. Tongues start going in each others mouths, hands start flying places and the steam seems to rises. I can feel his hardness pressing into my lower stomach as he has me lifted slightly off of the ground, my toes skimming the wet floor which makes me instantly pull away from him and get on the ground, "We're not having sex in here because I am not going to break my neck."

He seems stunned and pissed when I get out of the shower, wrapping the towel around me and turning on the cold water making him yell out in displeasure, "I won't drop you!" He calls after me.

I just laugh and walk out of the bathroom, "Whatever!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

I step towards the large window, watching the raindrops scatter out of the sky. Normally, I would be crapping my pants at all of this rain and lightning with the thunder. But, I am scared for another reason, Tobias is at the store by himself. After we got out of the shower, we wanted to cook some food. Tobias wasn't thinking when he sent all of the food on its way with the other workers of the house. So, we went and got us some snacks for the Weekend. Meanwhile, he told me to get comfy and then we can discuss what we are going to do together this weekend before its too late. I really don't want go back Monday, but people will be looking for me and Peter will have my ass if I am late again. I just recently left for 2 weeks, and if I miss anymore days my job will no more be fun. I don't want to push Peter to fire me, but I know he wouldn't really want to because I am the best at what I do.

But, back to my idiotic boyfriend, I know he knows his way around Russia but a part of me fears that something might happen to him. I mean, it's raining cats and dogs. Not to mention, I am in this huge house in nothing but a pair of skimpy shorts and a big sweatshirt that is beyond comfortable. I want to do nothing more than to cuddle and kiss up on Tobias. It's already early Saturday and we have to leave Monday to be back on Sunday afternoon. But, I know that he is going take me out Sunday all around town and then probably go out to dinner. But, Saturday is the day for a home cooked meal and time to be together while we get the last of his stuff ready.

I just stand there, looking out the window until I hear the front door open and shut with a curse word falling behind the noise and the sound of plastic rustling. I quickly walk to the front door to see Tobias with a wet jacket, kicking his shoes off. I giggle when he throws off his hat and he looks up at me with a smile on his face, "I'm glad you didn't go with me, it's raining terribly." I take some of the bags and help take them to the kitchen while he takes off his wet jacket, shoes, and hat―luckily his shirt and jeans aren't.

"How far was the store?" I question, sitting on top of the island with my legs dangling.

"About 20 minutes away." He says handing me a box of cereal to put behind me. I sit there and watch Tobias sit stuff out for dinner tonight and put the rest of the other stuff in the fridge, "What kind of pizza do you want for dinner?" Tobias asks me as I tap away on my phone. Christina is texting me and asking me what I am doing, of course I have to come up with a lie. I hate lying to her but she's going to tell Will who is going to tell Zeke who is going to tell Shauna, who is going to tell Marlene, who is going to tell Uriah and who is going to tell my mom. I am not for the bullshit either, so I'd rather hold it to myself for now.

I shrug my shoulders, "It doesn't matter to me." I send the message from my phone to Christina and I hear Tobias cutting on the oven to preheat it. I look up and I jump when I see Tobias standing in front of me.

"I don't like when you do that." He grabs my hands as he stands in between my legs.

"Do what?" I question.

"Not telling me what you really want." He narrows his eyes at me as he kisses my forehead, "I want you to be specific because I don't want you to be dissapointed when I give you something and you don't want it."

I laugh, throwing my head back, "Baby, you will always make me happy. Even if times I want to punch you in the face, it feels like we've been dating for years and it's only been less than a month." I wrap my arms around his neck, "Don't worry; even if it's about food or something else. I will always be happy because its the thought that counts."

He stares at me in the eyes for a long time―searching. I see that he is searching for anything; regret, confusion, being a liar. But he finds nothing but admiration. He smirks and leans into me to capture my lips in his. It starts off all slow and sweet, full of cuteness and happiness but as soon as I tilt my head to the side, it seems to open a floodgate of emotions and he instantly deepens the kiss. He lifts me off of the counter and throws me over his shoulders, my shriek of joy filling the kitchen. As Tobias takes a step towards the door, the oven beeps saying its preheated.

"Tobias the oven!" I shout as he runs away making me laugh and grunt with each jolt of his body.

"We'll be quick!"

* * *

"Delicious!" I moan when I bite into my pizza. Tobias really threw down in the kitchen, I'm sure he gets his skillful cooking from his grandma and spending time in Italy when he was little. We did different types of mini pizzas. Pepperoni, regular cheese, and one new one that we wanted to try, buffalo chicken pizza. We threw blankets and pillows on the floor and plopped down in front of the television, "You sir can cook your ass off."

"Honestly, I think you are just with me because of the food." I slowly nod my head and chuckle at him.

"You are telling the truth." I smirk and lay my head on his shoulder, "Why don't you find a good movie. I chose last time." I comment as I bite into my pizza, my legs spread out. Tobias flips through the channels until he decides on the Breakfast Club.

We lay together on the floor, eating food and enjoying each other's company. Honestly, this is all I need right now, just a good friend that I don't always have to gossip with or act tough with, even long deep conversations with. Just someone who I can chill and pig out with, someone who listens but also talks. And that someone is Tobias.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Updating a day late, sorry!_**

 **Chapter 17**

* * *

Tobias is a great friend to have. He is such a caring person, despite his bad days. He's been there for me, even the times when I ignored his calls or letters to me. Especially after school, he was just another boring dude to me. Now, I look at him differently, he is funnier, smarter, hotter, and more comfortable to be around. We aren't in the lovey-dovey stage, but the comfortable relationship phase. I've know him for so long that besides a few other stuff he hasn't told me, he has told me. I feel closer to him than before.

Right now, I really want us to enjoy each other before everyone has questions and want to take us out and we won't have a lot of personal time together. So, keeping it on the down-low is really good and healthy for the both of us at the moment. Like this morning, Christina called me at like midnight asking me if I wanted to go out. Of course, midnight here for us, early to them. I had to turn her down and tell her I was still busy and up state, of course she would have thought we would have been down by now. I went back to sleep with my boyfriend and early in the morning we got dressed for today.

It's kinda warm here but still kind of nippy. So, I wore a pair of ripped jeans and a long sleeve, white bodysuit with a pair of knee ankle boots and a light jacket. I washed my hair this morning and left my hair untouched, too lazy to straighten it and I finished the look with nude lipstick and my usual eye makeup. Tobias says that he has to get a few things around town and stop by the postal office to change some stuff then he says that he wants me to choose what we can do next.

When we arrive at the postal office, I'm pretty sure I look like a bored, whiny child as I watch him fill out papers talking to the lady. His accent gets deeper and richer as he talks to the man so he can understand him better, even throws in a few words I don't understand. When he turns around I fix my attitude quickly before he sees he places his wallet in his back pocket and chuckles and shakes his head at me before we walk out of the place. We walk to the car and he places his arm behind my seat and looks behind him as he backs out, "You are so funny, you don't think I didn't see your face." I laugh with him.

"Quiet places like that creep me out. It's like you can hear everyone's judging thoughts." I shake my head and fake shiver.

"Don't you work in a majority quiet place?"

"I mean, I'm by myself most of the time, so y'know. . . no lingering thoughts." I lean back in the chair as I watch the scenery move past us.

"Where do you want to go, the time is now yours babygirl."

I shrug my shoulders, "Let's just drive around until we find something cool." I suggest, he nods his head and agrees that's a good job, "In the meantime, I wanna play a game." I slightly turn in my seat, looking at his chiseled jaw that he clenches every so often, his curl brown hair and his pointed ears.

"What kind of game?"

"I dunno. Let's play two truths and a lie, I'll go first." I shift in my seat and smile as I focus back on the road, "Okay, I had a cat before, I had a one night stand, and I secretly like really old music."

Tobias smiles as he comes to a red light, "Okay, the lie is. . . you like really old music."

"Wrong!" I laugh, "The lie is about the one night stand, I can't believe you would think that lowly of me, Tobias." I fake cry even though it slightly does sting. Does he think I am a whore or something, but then again we didn't have any contact for almost a decade or less, so he really wasn't in my personal life until now.

"Okay, my turn. I love babies, my favorite flavor of ice cream is chocolate, and I had a pet gold fish."

I think long and hard. I tap my chin, "You love babies."

"Wow Tris, I am not that cruel. I am not Eric." I laugh at him. Eric is mean and doesn't like anything, I'm pretty sure that when he looks in the mirror he tells himself that he hates his self, "I _love_ babies, kids period. I love anything chocolate and I never had a goldfish. I don't like fish, they taste good but look weird."

Tobias and I play for several minutes until we decide to get some lunch at a local diner Tobias told me about. He says he used to and still does go there often, there is american food and Russian food. I want both, that's one thing I love food. No one can tell me other, because I can eat all day and not feel guilty. We order our drinks, I just simply get a soda and Tobias gets the same and while we drink our drinks I decide to tease Tobias a little bit.

I slip my foot out of my shoe and rub it against Tobias' leg, of course my right one so others won't see it. Tobias furrows his eyebrows at his phone and glances up at me but doesn't really give much reaction, which of course I wasn't expecting until now. I place my foot directly on his crotch and slowly massage it with my toes and softly with the heel of my foot, this gets his attention and we meet eyes, "What do you want to do after this?" I question, feeling him slowly start to harden the more I work my foot.

He clears his throat and shifts in his seat which only gives me an advantage to move my foot a little faster and get my own pace set, "What ever you want to do."

"I think you know what I want to do."

"I think I do too."

"I want to go to the movies."

His face falls and I laugh at him, moving my foot away from his now hard cock and place it back in my shoes, "Tease."

* * *

The food was absolutely amazing. I dropped getting the american regular food and got some delicious Russian food. Shaslik was what I got, it's like a kebab and I got it with some vegetables. Tobias takes me to the movies, of course like I asked. We decide to skip out on the popcorn and get some candy and water, I want to see Split and even though Tobias complains its kinda old now, I still drag him in there.

"See, I told you it's old." Tobias mutters as we enter the almost vacant movie theater with the exception of an elderly couple in the far right corner and maybe a few people seated to the very front. Nothing more than 5 people, including ourselves. We take seats on the highest row up, it's very romantic to just be with him and not many people looking behind us or can't even see us because we are much higher than them and the seats are a little bit higher than in America.

We take seats in a darker corner and get situated, "I haven't seen this movie yet." I comment, leaning my head on Tobias' shoulder as the long previews play before the actual movie starts, "You?"

"Nope, Zeke says it was good and has a good ending."

"We'll see."

I tuck my feet under my lap and I sit there with my _boyfriend_ watching the movie until a few boring parts to me starts to come up, that's when I remember what I did at the restaurant. I glance at Tobias and see that he has his arm on the arm of the chair, on his face, his eyebrows furrowed paying close attention to the movie. I lean over and press a kiss to his temple, he looks over at me and I smile kissing his lips when he moves his hand away from his face. When I pull away he places his hand on the back of my head and guides my mouth back to his for a long kiss. I nibble on his bottom lip, and he doesn't let me inside his desirable mouth, instead he only keeps this a closed mouth kiss which drives me crazy.

I don't know what's wrong with me today I am just a horny person today. Eventually with a little coaxing, he opens his mouth and like expected he instantly takes over. The loud movie in the background swallows up the sound of my moan of appreciation when his hand tightens in my hair. I pull away to press a kiss to his neck to distract him while I unzip his pants slowly and then reach into his briefs but he places his hand on my wrist, "Do you think this is okay? Here?"

I shrug my shoulders, "Yes." He stares at me, and I see the wild look in his eyes when the light flashes on his face. I glance over the chairs to see mostly everyone is into the movie except the elderly couple who are asleep. Besides, these chairs are high, it's dark as hell, and even if they could see they can see how good I make this man feel. I continue with my movements and I slowly pull out his erection from the hole in his boxers. I give him one last peck before I go down on him. Little does he know I've been thinking about this all day, I was going to do it in the car until I got hungry. Food comes first.

I slip him outside of the hole in his briefs and I lean down and slowly lick the head, loving the feeling of having him tense under me. Even though he tried to play worried I knew that deep down inside he wanted this because he wouldn't be rock hard and already starting to thread his fingers in my hair. I grip him in my hand and fist him up and down the same way my throat goes. Slowly, I make my way down further until I am mentally telling my self not to gag when I push past my throat to take him deeper. Saliva starts to fully coat him and down to his black jeans. He lets out a quiet moan only I can hear, "Fuck." He groans and its like a faucet turning on between my legs when I hear his deep and sexy voice.

Air reaches my lungs when I come up and take a deep breath and slowly lick the head and for a split second I swear I felt hair come out of my scalp the way Tobias squeezes my hair so hard. I whimper and glance down at the audience slyly seeing that no one is still paying attention to us, deep down inside I wish people minded their own business in America. I continue to lick all around, teasing him. Aggressive Tobias comes out that I love so much and he grabs the back of my head once more and places me at the tip of cock and starts to push me down more and more. I try my best to breathe through my nose and hold in my gurgling noises as quiet as possible. I feel him swell in my mouth and his breathing above me gets ragged and before I know it his warm cum is filling my mouth, taking me back as there is more than usual I squeeze my eyes shut and slowly swallow, not having anywhere else to spit it out at.

I slowly pull off of him, my jaws aching. He puts his softening dick back into his pants and grins at me briefly kissing me on the lips. The movie after that goes fairly quick, my underwear sticking to me and having the most uncomfortable feeling ever. Tobias offers to finger me multiple times but I refuse telling him that I'm fine, and gives me a look even when he looks at me when the light flashes on our face from the movie, it feels like I am sweating and I'm scared that when I stand my pants will have a wet spot on it and the chair. Soon, the movie ends and Tobias and I get up, me of course still turned on and trying not to cross my legs as we walk to the car.

* * *

"You okay?"

The sunset is beautiful as we make our way up the steps of Tobias' place tonight he promised me dinner and I have to still take my shower and get dressed, not to mention we are leaving tomorrow which is sad, I really did enjoy this time away from other people and all the stress. So, we called our day in the town early and he took us back to his place.

"Yes." I shake my head at him with all intentions of getting myself off in the shower. But, things go for a change of events because as soon as he opens the door he roughly pushes me against the wall and attacks my lips. I wrap my arms around his lips as we kiss harder and harder, deepening it more and more. He slides the jacket off of my shoulders and continues kissing me.

"I've wanted to do this to you all day." He murmurs against my lips and turns me around and pushing me against the wall near the side table and coat rack. I'm so glad that all of Tobias' helpers are gone so he wouldn't have to take me up the stairs into privacy. He turns me around so my face is near the wall and I take off my shoes while he takes off my pants, by now my underwear is transparent. He doesn't even waste time when he slides over the buttons between my legs and underwear from the body suit. I feel him rustling behind me and soon the slippery head of his big cock is near the opening of my vagina and I take a deep breath. The both of us have been horny all day and I think it's because we don't have anyone wanting to interrupt us or have Christina call me because she has mood swings, or Zeke for Tobias to go to the bar.

He kisses along my neck and nibbles on my collard bone, where my tattoo is. My bag arches, thrusting my ass towards him and he slowly slides his hand down my back onto my hip and he grasps it firmly while thrusting into me. I whimper loudly, pain searing through my lower half, he kisses the side of my face, "Sorry." He apologizes, I just nod my head and take another deep breath when he starts to move some more. He feels so big behind me and he separates our bodies just for him to thrust up again into me, hitting that sweet spot so quickly that it makes my eyes cross. Quickly his thrust increase and he starts to go harder, the sound of our bodies slapping taking me another place, his hand cracks down on my ass so hard it makes my eyes water but it feels so good and I love it. My body quiver and shakes and soon he starts to notice, he grips my waist with his hand over my lower torso and lifts me off of my feet and continues making me feel like heaven, soft yet hard.

"Tobias." I whimper, digging my nails in his hand that is on my waist and he grunts, "To-Tobias." I stutter, loosing myself in pleasure. My head lulls back and forward as my face contorts and I bite my lip from screaming out as my orgasm rips through me so hard I go slack on his body and I feel him cum inside me, the sound of our thrusting getting wetter and wetter until he sets me down on my feet and I nearly collapse on the ground. Now, that's good, quick, sex.

* * *

 **Okay don't shoot me. This is long overdue. Anyways, thanks for reading and I know this is filled with a lot of sex and stuff, just a little gift from me to you because I haven't updated in some shit.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

* * *

Going home definitely wasn't in mind, but we had to go sooner or later. We arrived late Sunday afternoon and we blended in like nothing ever happened. Now, Tobias lives with me and I couldn't be more happier. Of course he still has to keep the hotel room open and pay for that because if the guys ever "drop by" he can easily run back there. We set up a few things but sadly he sleeps at the hotel and comes over during the day and then goes back at like midnight, I can't wait until we are able to tell them.

"How was your brother?"

"What?" I turn my head away from the window, finally listening to everyone. Shauna wanted us to come over to her place and just all be together for the weekend, I picked up Christina and Lynn while Marlene drove over here. The boys were already out together so they just came in one car, actually less than a couple of minutes ago when they arrived.

Lynn stares at me with prying eyes like she's looking through my soul and I have to break contact, "Your brother, the one you've been with all weekend." She smirks, a devilish one and I know I have to keep an eye out for her because I feel that she knows something that I don't.

"He's fine. . . living life." I shrug my shoulders and tuck my straight hair behind my ears. While in the middle of doing my hair was when Shauna called and suggested the plans, I threw on a pair of jeans and a hoody and jean jacket with some Timberlands. The week was moving by dangerously slow, Peter suspected nothing and I was able to get some work done sometimes Tobias would come over and distract me and we would end up on my bed and my papers scattered everywhere.

Zeke pops into the kitchen with a remote in one hand and a movie in the other, "Games or movie?"

* * *

I think friends are good to have, they relieve stress and be there for you when you need them. Not my friends, meanwhile Christina is asleep on my arm, Zeke and Uriah are arguing about who ate the last slice of pizza, Tobias and Will are somewhere in the kitchen and Shauna, Lynn, Marlene, and I are just trying to finish the end of Ghost in the Shell, or something like that. It seems like we're the only ones committed on watching this movie, "Oh my god! Shut the hell up, it doesn't matter who ate the last slice." I reach over the couch to grab my wallet off of the coffee table and chuck it at Uriah's chest, "Just order another one!"

"What the fuck?" Christina sits up confused as ever, "What is going on? Too much movement." She complains and I have to say, I wish Tobias would just come in here and scoop me up and we just go off to some country and just kiss and have sex, and talk about life. Just be worry free like we were last week, but with my group of friends, I don't think that is possible.

"That hurt." He rubs his chest with a whimper and faces away from us, obviously still pissed. Luckily, we get through the rest of the movie and by the end, Tobias head is on my shoulder, Christina head is in my lap, and Will is using my leg for some leverage to be comfortable. Why couldn't they be more like Lynn and be independent, I glance towards her, she has taken up most of the ottoman with Marlene and a blanket casted over both of them.

Sooner or later we call it a night and start to head home. I take the girls home and within an hour I am in the elevator of my building exhausted. My Saturday has consisted of nothing but relaxing with friends yet I am still tired as hell. My feet drag across the carpet of the hallway as I fish in my pocket for my keys as I make my way to the doorway, I see a pair of black boots in my vision and when I look up I see the most gorgeous blue eyes that belong to my man, "Tired?" I nod my head and hold my arms up to Tobias, he lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist, resting my head on his shoulder. I knew he would be here, he is most likely going to spend the night with me.

"Why don't you use your key?" All week we've been getting the apartment straight and we even cut him a copy of my key so he can get in all the time. He shuts the door behind him and presses a warm kiss on my neck, nibbling lightly. If I weren't so tired I would actually hint back to him that I want more than just a nibble on the neck.

He shrugs his shoulders, "I didn't want you to just walk into the apartment and see me sitting there all angelic and have a panic attack." I chuckle at his irrational thoughts as we go to the bedroom. He lays me down on the bed.

"Your the best."

* * *

 **As you can tell I have the worse writers block right now so please bare with me. This wasn't even going to be posted but this is all I came up with and its been sitting in my drafts for the longest! If you have any ideas message me or comment!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, so I know I haven't updated in a while. Here is a little something for you, I still have really bad writers block so I'm trying had to think of ideas. I get my best inspiration while I am laying down about to go to sleep. I know you're probably going to think that these lunatics are addicted to sex, but this is all going to play out in the end *evil smirk***

 **Chapter 19**

* * *

Tobias and I thought it was best to tell our friends that we're together after Christina's birth, Tobias wants to tell so bad but I don't want to take the light away from Christina and Will's new baby. I want it to be all about my new niece or nephew and he's going to be here until the baby is born, well that's what they know even though he's going to be here forever. I have to admit that it is so hard playing like we don't like each other, especially when we have to act like we hate each other when we secretly admire each other. Acting angry at him around our friends is so much fun because for us it is just merciless teasing and to them we're seriously arguing.

One time we almost got caught because he was at my―our― apartment and I was giving him head, don't ask me why. I am not too fond on doing that because I always gag and it's too much spit, that's why I did it when I was drunk. . . because my mind was being controlled by alcohol. But, that Friday I was especially happy, I had a good day at work and an amazing lunch with my mother, I talked to my brother, and got paid. So, when I first saw my loving boyfriend I attacked him, even with our dinner on the stove, I pushed him down on the couch pulled his pants down and gave him a "mind-blowing blowjob" at least how he described it. But as soon as he came in my mouth there was a knock at the door, so with his cum in my mouth and the girls on the other side of the door my heart was bursting through my chest and this particular day he had came so much it was hard to swallow and it was thick and just. . . _yuck_. This is going to sound so wrong, but all semen tastes the same to me, and I hate it, ti's the worst part.

I opened the door and acted like I was eating something while Tobias hid in the bedroom and the girls surprised me with an all girls night, of course we had our drinks but didn't drink too heavy because of Christina. That night it seemed like they would never go but eventually they left and Tobias ate some leftovers, the girls demolished our dinner night because I had to act like I finessed the hell out of that spaghetti bolognese. Then one night, we all decided to go to the movies together so Uriah took his mom's SUV for the day and we all piled in, Tobias, and I got put in the back because they wanted us to "bond" and did we bond well. I have never made out for so long without getting caught, I felt so naughty so all night I had to bite my lips to hide the fact that they were so swollen.

It is very stressful with having to live 2 different lives, Tobias still pays the hotel room just in case the boys stop by to have a "cold one with the boys" and he can just act like he was sight seeing and leave from my apartment. One would say that all of this is bullshit and we should might as well tell them, but the selflessness inside of Tobias and I are thinking that not telling them are for the best right now, and I know how Christina can get.

Tobias was in no rush in finding a job because he knew with his background and previous job, he would just move half of it to the United States or at least invest in working with a company that does what he did back in Russia. So, in the mornings while I went to work he would cook and clean and make sure that everything was set for me when I came home. It felt so good doing it because that is what the wife is supposed to do, or the girlfriend, wait for the man to come home and give him back rubs and homemade cakes and pies. I knew it was secretly ruining him in the inside because he always voiced to me how much he fucking hated seeing me work hard when all he wants to do is give me a back rub and feed me all day long and he isn't a lazy person so he told me he got a membership at the gym Christina and I go to.

Our weekend was consisted of being totally lazy, we took our showers super early in the morning and got right back in the bed. He dressed me and I dressed him, he put me in an all black thong and some see through crop top that was hidden at the bottom of one of my drawers, it was old and I meant to throw it out because the material has become basically see through which made him tell me not to wear a bra because he wanted to see the outline of my piercings and the sleeves were long. I dressed him in all grey sweats and a tight t-shirt and it made him look so yummy, I felt like we were teasing each other but neither of us would admit it. It's safe to say that we did have sex all day. Sad, I know, but it's like we're making up for all the lost times we really could have been boning each other.

"You seem so content lately, is there some mystery man I should know about?" Mom raised her eyebrow at me as we dined in on some lain American food. It wasn't my mother's but it was still good.

I choked on my soda and glared at her, "Excuse me?"

"You just seem so much happier, like you smile a lot more, visit me." She widens her eyes at me almost like to say "what else do you want me to say?"

I sighed and fake chuckled, "I don't need a man to make me happy." No doubt she would be the first to spill the beans, she and Christina so that's what I specifically haven't told the two of those motor mouths yet. We talked and finished our food and we headed our separate. It wasn't until later that night Tobias and I were laying in the bed, I had an early day at work and he got some off his information about the company sent to the United States, so it was a win-win for the both of us, I had told him about my mother, "We're most likely going to have to tell her first because mother knows best."

"Yeah, the last time I saw her was at the baby shower, I can see that she knows you well and the both of you are close." Close to no clothes, I was snuggled up to my boyfriend. We had our electronic fireplace going and sometimes it made me hot so all I had on was a t-shirt and my undies. He loved the warmth and he was in a pair of sweats and t-shirt.

I cleared my throat and threw my leg over his waist, pulling myself on his lap to stare down at him, "Do you talk to your mom?" I brushed my curly hair out of my face, I loved the fall and winter because I got to especially not worry about straightening my hair I would usually do it twice a month, but my curly mane definitely kept me warm and Tobias didn't mind much easier, "Or visit her in Italy?" We haven't really talked about his past and I don't know if it were for a reason but I've been dying to ask him more about his mother, I couldn't even bear to ask about that asshole Marcus.

"No, not really. I never really thought about it, I just felt upset at her because she left me and didn't even take me because she needed time for herself." He shrugs his shoulders and places his hands on my waist, squeezing tightly making me bite my lip, "She calls sometimes, I told her I moved out of Russia and came to America. She wasn't too happy but she wasn't mad either, she really doesn't have a reason to be mad because she never visited me anyways. I haven't told her about you, but she wants me to visit her sometime in the summer. Why do you ask all of a sudden?"

Like he did earlier, I shrugged my shoulders and leaned forward on my outstretched arms and he gripped my ass. Somehow he always found a way to do that, even in the most serious of conversations, "I don't know, you just don't talk much about your family."

"You don't either." He pointed out, yeah I've told him about my mother and father, and he knows Caleb but what is there really to say. We're just an average mixed family that like good old fashioned american burgers but also homemade enchiladas for dinner.

I lean down and peck him on the lips and sit back up, "What do you want to know?"

"Of course I can't think of any questions now, but I'm sure as soon as I think of some I will ask you." I nodded my head and leaned down and he wrapped his arms around me as I laid my head on his chest and just listened to the faint sound of the tv playing in the background. We always plan to watch movies and end up doing something else, the only time we can watch a movie without getting distracted which is sometimes not likely because just a few weeks ago I gave him head in a Russian movie theater and I'm sure they have us on tape but I don't care, "You're so warm." He squeezed my butt again and this time I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Me or my ass." I looked at him dead in the eyes and he smiled at me and those pearly whites and blue eyes can so easily send me into overdrive, instead I took a deep breath and nibbled my bottom lip.

"Both." I couldn't help but to lean up and attack his lips his tonuge dominating mine and I can feel how natural this was, I have been making a mistake whole life not talking to him, now he's mines and only mines.


	20. Chapter 20

_**We made it to 20! Enjoy! I know you guys are gonna hate me but there is a sex scene in here. . . duh, it wouldn't be "MDM" if it didn't have sex in it every now and then. **_

**Chapter 20**

* * *

There were glares shot back although the night, I smirked and turned my back to him and turned back to the bar. Going to the club was last on my list on this fine weekend night, but our friends called us to go out with them to some club downtown and Tobias acted like he was at the corner store and went back to the room. I got dressed in a pair of sexy black jeans, they were tight and hugged perfectly on my tiny waist by the belt that matched my outfit, the all white, lace, bustier pushed up what little breast I had and my hair was straight down my back. I wanted to tease him all night, talk to guys at the bar and dance with them in the crowd and he got pissed and would brush up against me with a girl holding his hand heading to the further end of the bar, we both knew what we were doing and it sent a rush of adrenaline and lust.

I grinned at the guy in front of me as I sipped my extra strong Gin and Tonic he brought for me. He wasn't ugly; tall, olive skin, and had his hair neatly shaved on the sides but had the top part geld, and a full beard. I couldn't wait for November so Tobias can start growing his, at least I wanted him to. His arms were covered in tattoos and even had some on his neck. If I were to get paid a million dollars for me to tell someone what he was talking about, I would lose a pretty penny. I was so engrossed in finding Tobias in the sweaty crowd. Marlene and Uriah were gone somewhere to the back of the club to kiss and Zeke and Shauna were close to me at the bar but in their own little world, neither Will or Christina came for other reasons like Christina being pregnant. But the rest of us still wanted to hang out since we were all friends. I smacked my glossy lips together and took another sip through the skinny straw.

He kept glancing down at my boobs but I didn't care, not until I caught a glimpse of Tobias he was talking to a pretty brunette and they were very close. Her back was more to me so I saw his infamous sexy grin and sly wink. I looked back at the guy, Tommy was his name I think, "So you live near here?" He questioned and I nodded my head scooting closer to him, my knee in between his thigh and I saw Tobias glance up as I slyly looked around the nightclub, "Far?"

"About 10 minutes in walking distance." I told him leaning forward and his eyes flickered down to between my chest and I grinned, "Do you live close to here?"

"Uh, yeah." I kept scooting closer to him and the closer I got I could feel Tobias' heated glare burn more on the side of my body. I was going to get in trouble and I knew it, but he was playing the same game I was playing and it was too fun to quit.

I licked my lips and tasted the vanilla flavored, clear, lip gloss on my lips, "I love your beard." I placed my hand on his shoulder, and that's when I felt a hand grip down on my wrist it wasn't tight but it was like a warning to unhand "Tommy". I looked over and my eyes darkened with lust as I saw Tobias stand in front of me, he looked so intense that I instantly let go.

"It's time to go." He announced and I knew I got him, it made me smirk in triumph. I grinned and stood up facing away from Tobias to finish off the rest of my drink and put it back on the bar, "Now." He rushed me when he saw me scribble down something on the napkin. This was going to be the icing on the cake, I can say that I was petrified of testing him but I was already in so why not do some more.

"Call me, Tommy." With that I walked away feeling like the champ of all time, it was a fake number I made up and gave to him for Tobias to think it's mines. He couldn't even see past my shoulder to see the numbers because I didn't want him to know. I wanted to keep messing with the fire until the flames were too hot, until they burned me.

I felt him behind me as I swayed my hips out of the club we got in a cab and headed home. I'm pretty sure the others were too drunk to care that we left together, or are we too drunk and horny to actually give a damn what they think? Inside the cab was tense, our legs kept brushing against each other with each bump in the road but he never said anything to me, I knew he was angry and I kind of dreaded going inside the apartment building but at the same time I wish time would move faster. After paying the driver I got out of the car and walked ahead of him even in the elevator he didn't say anything to me and I started to get worried that I really did make him mad, his dark eyes told me otherwise. As soon as I opened the door and we stepped inside, I was pushed against the door softly but enough force to startle me. My face was on the smooth wooden door as his hand traveled down my back and squeezed my ass.

"Are you trying to make me jealous?" His accent came out thicker every time he was in tense moments or sexy ones like this.

I gulped and smiled the best I could, "Yeah, I see it worked." I tryingly said and bit my lip to hold in my moan as his hand snaked the front of my body and up to my breast to give it a squeeze and then around my neck, he squeezed it softly as his other hand mimicked what his right one just did but stayed on my throbbing breast, pinching the little bud through the bustier.

"It worked very well, and now when we go out I'm going to have to leave marks on you so they know you're taken." He kissed my neck and nibbled softly, "Or hold you like this so they know you're mines." He squeezed my throat and breast again, "All close to me." His warm breath fanned against my neck and I gulped as he squeezed my neck again, "What's wrong, Beatrice? Cat got your tongue? You were just fine at the bar in this thin material flaunting your tits for everyone, their mine." This time as he squeezed them he kneaded them and this time I let out a moan, "You're whole body is mine or would you rather have Tommy doing this?" Even tighter around my throat I gasped.

"You." The hand on my breast slid down and past the belt and into my panties and started to rub the wet bundle of nerves and I backed into him whimpering, "Please, Tobias." He knew what I wanted, I wanted him to take me back in the bedroom and take me hard and fast like I want it, I want to call out his name and feel sore the morning after as he knew how to take care of me and not go full BDSM on me.

"No, it's my turn to play, you let me do this." I loved dominate Tobias, well, all the time Tobias. He always dominated me but didn't make me feel like I didn't have any power, I loved him because of that especially in the bedroom. He gave me pleasure most of the time and focused on me but still let me hop on top some times. His hand came from out my pants and pulled the zipper down in the back of my shirt and I slid it off, "Follow me." I trailed behind him to the bedroom, heels still on, jeans still on, just no bra. He sat down on the bed and pulled me to sit on his lap and kissed me on the lips.

His hand went up to my hair and held me right there to kiss him and not move another inch. I battled with his tonuge, wanting to have power over him and I started to win until he nibbled on my lower lip and hummed for me to stop and he squeezed my ass tightly, I gave up and got some air before diving back in and letting him kiss me and that's when my underwear started to dampen, he tasted faintly of alcohol but nothing strong, I would have known because we're sucking each other's face off. He flipped us over slowly until I was on my back, he kissed down my neck and chest, sucking on my nipples and tugging on the barbell making me arch into his warm mouth as his mouth popped off of me and down my stomach where he undid my belt and unzipped my panties until I was laying there in the all black lace thong I put on especially for him.

"Fuck." I gasped as the cool air hit my warm cunt as my underwear slid off and his hand rubbed my clit. Moaning, I closed my eyes and threw my head back as my hips gravitated off the bed, his hand stopped moving for a second and I heard him reach into my dresser. I was confused and about to sit up until I felt that familiar buzz on my clit and I moaned loudly gripping the sheets. All those times I used this on myself it has never felt this good when I have my man doing it for me, "Tobias." I thrust my hips up, heaving for air as the pleasure was like a grip on my throat. I cursed as he rotated the device around and my wetness started to leak out of me as I were about to cum already, the setting was on high and now his mouth replace the buzzing toy to suck on my clit and I let out a breath of relief for a split second. I swear that vibrator has never felt so powerful, his mouth was perfect and brought me so close and that's when he stuck it back on me and his fingers started to move in and out of me.

Arching against the bed, my legs spread wider and wider for him as I tried to sit up on my elbows and watch him but my head went back as whimpers of pleasure came out of my mouth and the sexy sound of my wetness became louder, "I'm gonna cum." I whispered more so to myself to prepare myself ahead for this earth shattering orgasm to hit me, "Shit, I'm gonna c-" My words formed into gibberish as I finished on his fingers, clenching and unclencing around his protruding fingers. I grit my teeth together as my body shakes, coming down but he still holds the vibrator closely to my clit, "Uh, stop." I didn't want him to, but I've learned about myself that if I keep going fresh from an orgasm, my body would have no control and I might just squirt a little bit, he knows this from a previous experience and I was so embarrassed but he loved it.

"We both know what's going to happen, love, if I don't stop." He kissed my thigh as I clenched my teeth again my head slowly going back as my breathing never returned from being ragged and rushed. My eyebrows were furrowed in deep concentration as I tried to not focus on the sound of buzzing and most importantly the pleasure of the buzzing, despite how much cum leaked out of me on to the comforter he wanted to keep pushing me until he got what he wanted―and that was for me to be like puddy in his hands, "Why don't you just let it happen." He said as he saw me trying hard to defy him.

I opened my eyes and stared right into his nearly black eyes, "Please _don't_ stop." My body tightened and I couldn't help but for my head to flop back against the pillows, he rotated it around and that's when I felt it, I didn't hit him because he was slightly over but I sure as hell felt it as my body shuttered and quivered, liquid shooting out of me giving pleasure a whole different meaning and I knew he could tell by my loud moans and whimpers. Yes, it felt good but now the pleasure is too much on my sensitive body, "Stop." I pant and he finally takes that dreaded toy off of me and my body quivers and shakes, I close my eyes and try to get my body back to normal until I feel the tip of his hard dick pushing up into my warm pussy, I want to tell him not yet, that I'm still to sensitive but he already has my legs parted, gripping onto my ankle and leg and half way inside of me. I gasp and feel him lean over and kiss my lips once he's fully seated in me, I kiss him back feverishly and wrap my arm around his neck to hold him there with me as he starts to thrust inside and out of me, hitting each and every crevice. In and out he goes in a steady pace.

"Shit." He lets out a groan as my walls tighten around him and I keep doing that, just like what I did earlier to his fingers. I feel him pull up all the way to the tip and sits up like he was in the beginning and starts to go harder and faster, my breast swaying a little as my eyes start to roll back in pleasure. I gasp as he keeps rubbing the same left wall, right where my g-spot is and I continue to feel myself get further and further away from earth as he takes my body to a heavenly place.

"Oh my god!" I shout, "Right there." I whimper, shutting my eyes covering my hand with my mouth. I'm pretty sure my neighbors would hate me so I keep it down because I like the little surprise cookies from Mrs. Jones on my doorstep. I bite my lip and let out a sigh of relief when he pulls out but a little upset as to why he stopped.

"Turn around." He kept jerking himself to keep the momentum up and on my jelly legs I turned over, face down and ass up just for him. This position was my favorite because he felt so deep and left me in a daze wondering what his face looks like at this very moment, leaves me to my imagination. The rhythm is steady but strong, each stroke gets harder but never faster than the steady pace. While one of his hands gripped my ass painfully his other one went around my throat to kind of look him in his eyes, "Do you wish Tommy were doing this?" I couldn't help but grin at his words. My eyes were half lidded as I bit my lip and giggled.

"And if I did?" I questioned trying hard not to moan at his constant intrusion, "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Make you wish you never said that."

I gulped but welcomed his roughness nonetheless, he pushed my face back into the mattress but harder this time and slammed in and out of me making me cry out with pleasure. He slapped my ass hard and I whimpered and pushed back into him but his hand went down to squeeze my waist hard to stop me, he wanted to get me off and not myself do it. I tried to meet his thrust by backing into his thighs but he gripped my throat and held me up close to his face as his other hand slapped my butt again, warning me, "Stop Tris, you're only going to make it harder for yourself." He bit my ear and I moaned loudly, biting my lip not to get any louder, "I want you to lay still and take it, you asked for this." I fell back down on the bed and did as he told me, oh he was getting it next. . . I was going to tease him and ride him, dominate him just like he dominates me.

Yet, I took his dick just like he told me to, all of it. Every area of the 9 inch rod rammed into me and I laid their unable to move as the pleasure has gotten to me so much I forgot how to move my limbs.

* * *

"Have you talked to Tobias a lot?" Christina questioned as she gazed her eyes over the different types of strollers and my heart was beating fast lookin at all of this baby stuff. I couldn't imagine myself waddling on one of these aisles, belly protruding and my husband or the baby's father beside me lifting all the heavy stuff off of the shelves as I read from the list of stuff with a messy bun in my hair. To be that specific, I can say that I sometimes lay awake wondering if like were different― if I didn't have to work as much or if I were married.

I shook my head, "We've talked but not a lot." I lied and she looked at me skeptically but continued to walk down the aisle. We were here to just do some window shopping but now she has gender neutral outfits in the basket and some more bottles with a breast pump. She got a lot of stuff from the baby shower but she told me that it feels like she doesn't still have enough.

"Tris," She wined, "Half of him being here is for your doing, remember we were sitting in the mall and you told me that we would get Tobias down here so that you guys can confess your love for one another." _Now_ , I thought to myself. I could tell her now that we're together and we've been fucking but I still don't find the voice to. I instantly regret not telling her as because as soon as I shrugged my shoulders we moved on to another topic. I feel bad for keeping it from her, but I want to just have some time together and know that we're really in this relationship before we tell everyone and I just want us to spend time together before we get bombarded with invitations for group dates. And if I tell her how long we've had this relationship she would get mad and I don't want to jeopardize anything for her or the baby.

"I'll talk to him." I muttered and continued to walk down the aisle.

Later that night while Tobias and I were lounging on the couch, stuffed after eating our takeout and watching movies, I brought up Christina, "While I was shopping with her today, she told me that I should talk to you. We had really planned for you to come down for the baby shower but also because I wanted to talk to you. I feel like I should tell her, but I just don't think that now is the right time." I sit up on his lap and cross my arms looking down at him. His shirts were the best because they were so large and fit loosely on me, plus he loved seeing me in them so it was a win-win.

"You should tell her, I mean what's the true damage that can be done?" He questioned and I thought for a second, he did have a point.

I sighed, "I know, I just don't want everyone all in our space. After all these years, I didn't have you. Now, I just want some alone time to make up for all those dreaded times I were alone." I returned back to my position, laying on him with my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat while his hands went back to my waist, "And I don't want her getting mad, she hates when I keep stuff away from her."

"Zeke knows."

There was a long pause, "How did he find out?" I questioned.

"I don't know, he just guessed it and it was hard to deny it. I want to show you off, but you do have a point, I like keeping it a secret." He squeezed my waist, "It's intimate that we only know, well, us and Zeke. He told me he wouldn't tell anyone and I trust him, but I really don't care anymore. I'd rather tell them so everyone know your mine." I turned my head and he kissed me.

"So you think we should tell them?"

"Whatever you want to do, babygirl. Just listen to your heart and do what you feel is right."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

* * *

"I knew it!" Christina jumps out her chair suddenly, startling all of us, "I could feel it in my bones! You all don't know how strong our bond is, it's like. . . a twin's feeling with their sibling. I could feel something deep down that she was doing something behind our backs. I'm so happy and pissed at you! But mostly happy!" She talks quick, fast, and in a hurry. Telling our friends was one of the best things we could do, I feel like a ton of bricks are lifted off of my shoulder. So now, Tobias can stop spending unnecessary money on the unoccupied hotel room.

We stood outside of Christina's apartment while Tobias kissed all over my face telling me that it was going to be okay. So, we walked in with our store brought cake and had our little "get-together" I hosted at Christina's place so that she wouldn't have to travel due to her progressing pregnancy and we just broke the news to them, "Wait, so you had us thinking you two hated each other all these years?" Shauna questions.

"No, we really did. Well at least me," I glance up at my boyfriend as he laughs, "But we talked a lot during the trip to Russia and when he came back he just got together." I leave out all the mind blowing sex we've had along the way, but they don't need to know all about that.

Uriah scoffs and sips his beer, "Right, _talked_." He wiggles his eyebrows at us and everyone starts talking at once as I tell him to shut up, a blush forming on my cheeks. Of course like clockwork we had some great morning sex and started to plan for the afternoon so we can tell our friends. I was so nervous because I had never thought about doing this. But they're taking it well.

"I'm so happy for you two, it has finally happened for you guys because both of you can just stop being so crabby!" Marlene jokes, rolling her eyes in her head. I snuggle closer to Tobias and finally relax in front of our friends. It was fun while it lasted―sneaking around and being together, having the thrill of lying to Christina saying I was with my mother while I was out with Tobias eating dinner. But then again this is like the bow on the gift, everyone knows that he's taken and I am taken as well, "But wait, what are you going to do about your job and family back home?"

Tobias looks slightly uncomfortable as he clears his throat, "I don't really have family back home and I'm going to get my work transferred here and hopefully I can invest in having a company here in America." I raise my eyebrows and look at him proudly, "I mean, there isn't much to move. I have half of the company and it will make it easier to expand here and get their name of the business out."

"A toast to our new comings." Will held up his bottle of water, Christina looked at him adoringly and held up her bottle as well. I couldn't help but to smile again. Honestly, I haven't smiled this much in a long time. Yeah, I thought that the trip was going to be pissy and in some way it was, but I have Tobias now. We worked out our problems, well most of them, and we're together. This is the best group of friends I will ever have and I am not going to lose them, as cheesy as it sounds.

* * *

Shuffling towards the bathroom in my heels I try my best to keep my bladder from bursting. It's my fault though, I sit there so into work, downing all of my bottles of water to stay hydrated and don't feel the urge to go to the bathroom until the last minute. I push open the door and go to the first empty stall and nearly sing to the gods as I let out a relieving sigh. I wash my hands and glance at myself in the mirror to make sure that the concealer hasn't come off from the dark hickey on my neck Tobias left there last night. I've never met someone so possessive, at first it was annoying but I got used to it because he knows not to cross boundaries. He told me he wanted the world to see the mark on my neck, little did he know, I was covering it up. Which makes me look at my outfit, the snug, dark green, long sleeve shirt was tucked neatly into my black denim skirt. I looked good, even down to the black pumps on my feet and the curls in my hair. I just felt like looking good, I put a little more mascara on today, made my burgundy lips a little darker. I felt alive because I had a reason to see a future in my life, I was actually moving and going somewhere instead of going to work, exercising and then going to sleep. Tobias was in my routine 24/7 and he belonged there.

I left the bathroom and walked back to my office, a little bounce in my step. I had about an hour left until I can go home and relax in the comfort of our home. I already went to my rental office and told them to put Tobias on my lease since I couldn't have someone else living with me because I was the only one on it and I could get evicted if caught. So, that's out the way and he's been around town working with his part of the gas and oil company. It sounded so intricate when he tried to explain what he was typing on his laptop and I would zone out. My work is enough it was too much to understand his. He hates being at home all the time, but I told him in due time everything will come together.

Before I knew it I was shutting down my laptop and cleaning up my office and went to the parking lot to go home. I shivered as I wiped my feet off in the carpet of the elevator as I rode up to our floor. It is sleeting hard outside and I thanked God that I made it home safe. I just wanted to snuggle up to my boyfriend and fall asleep. But as I got closer to our apartment I couldn't help but to notice Tobias was standing with his back to me, and nodding his head like he was talking to someone but I couldn't see them. I stepped closer and placed my hand around his waist making him look down at me, smiling. I looked ahead first, surprised to see a woman standing there. She was a tall brunette with rosy pink lips and a slight curve to her body, but she wasn't me.

"Babe, this is our new neighbor." He introduced me to her, "She moved here yesterday and brought us some cookies."

She grinned showing her pearly whites, "Nice to meet you, I'm Nova." She held out her hand and I shook it, smiling back at her as I released my breath. I don't know why I did that, she seems fairly nice.

"I'm Tris," I responded and furrowed my eyebrows glancing at the plate that had at least a dozen of cookies, "Not to sound rude, but aren't we the ones who are supposed to give you the food and stuff?" I questioned and she let out a laugh and threw her head back, a pink tint forming on her cheeks. She had such a natural beauty, and I knew Tobias was thinking the same way as I saw him stare at her intently taking in her features. I wasn't upset at all, I mean he is a guy who still thinks other women are pretty other than me, I don't expect him to voice it to me because I would slap the shit out of him. But, it's just realistic.

"I'm from Alabama and then moved to Florida. We're all nice down there, my mom taught me that I should always make a good impression."

"Well you did Nova. If you need anything don't hesitate to come to us." She thanked us and said her goodbyes before walking to her apartment and we went into ours. I shut the door behind me and took off my jacket to put it in the hall closet, "She was nice." I comment as the beautiful aroma of food hits my nose and my stomach grumbles.

"Yeah she was." I hear him say as I kick off my heels in the bedroom closet and go into the kitchen to find him pulling something out of the oven, "I am starved." I look through the fridge and pull us out some juice.

He places some food on both of our plates and sits them down briefly to pull me in a hug and kisses me tenderly on the lips, "Did you have a nice day?" I nod my head and take a seat at the island. I have started to go accustomed to coming home to find a hot, home cooked meal waiting for me. It feels nice even though I know it kills his ego that he feels he should be working out in the land somewhere while I prop my feet up at home. So, I take this time to embrace my independence and enjoy it while it lasts because before I know it he's going to get used to America again and be somewhere working his ass off. Some nights he would show me different meals of his own culture and the weekends I would show him Venezuelan dishes. Tonight he just made some baked chicken and vegetables to keep it simple. The rest of the night is relaxing as we eat our dinner and head to the room to watch a movie in bed, which of course I fell asleep on since we took a nice, long, and _hot_ shower and he expected me to stay awake, as soon as the credits started to roll, my eyes grew heavy and I went into a deep slumber.

* * *

"So, how does it feel?" I lean forward towards my bestfriend. She is so close to her due date now and I think I am more afraid than her, babies are no joke. Like, you have to grow them up and make sure you lead them in the right direction to be successful in life, don't kill them. It is so much work, just the thought of having a baby of my own has my anxiety going up in flames.

She laughs and tosses away the trash in the large bin. I came to her house to help her set up the baby clothes in the dresser. I was the only one free on this fine Saturday and while Will went out to get us some dinner, Tobias was finishing up at the office and was going to meet us here. I've spent all day getting ready for the arrival of the mystery baby, we still have yet to find out the gender I have a feeling Christina knows but does not want to share it because she wants it to be a surprise.

She bites her lip and puts the last black onesie in he drawer, "I can't explain the feeling, it is such an overjoying experience to get to feel your baby kick you." She stares at me for a second and then smiles widely at me, "When are you going to let Tobias plant his seed in you."

"What?" My heart stops and eyes bulge out of my head staring at my friend like she is crazy, which she is, "Christina, we just told you guys that we're together. We aren't even close to getting married let alone have kids. Plus you know how I feel about children running around." I bite my lip and glance down at my sock clad feet as heat floods my cheeks.

"Who says you have to be married before you pop out a baby." She runs her hands down the sides of her belly as I just stare at her. I would've never thought of Christina as a family woman. Yeah, we've stayed up late hours talking about our weddings and stuff, but to have her fully settling down before me is a shocker, "Well, I can't wait until my little angel comes out and annoy their Aunt Tris."

I throw my head back with laughter and stand from the floor, glancing around the olive green and white bedroom for the baby. She did good keeping it neutral instead of gender basing the room, "Christina!" I hear Will shout from the front of their home, "Tris?!" Christina shouts back to him that we're in the back and we're coming. I help her up from the floor and she takes one last glance at the room with a smile on her face and we go to the dining room to see Will with some takeout from the same restaurant we went to when Tobias came down with us. Piccolo Songno is the place I think it is called, I remember being pissed at Tobias because I couldn't tell my feelings to him, which wasn't really his fault but I was mad at him for making me feel emotions I never felt before.

"Hey guys!" He greeted us in the kitchen and gave his wife a kiss on the lips and a quick hug to me. I am so happy for him because he has really come a long way with Christina. I remember when I first met him, years ago, now he's like my brother, "Four is getting the rest of the stuff out of the car, I met him on the way in here." He leaves to go to the dining room with some utensils while Christina pulled out all of the food.

"He begged me for Chinese takeout, but I have been craving some expensive food." She nudged me with her arm and raised her eyebrows with me, "I just want to savor this moment with you all before the baby gets here and I am preparing dinner first and I can't even think about going out in public and sitting in those chairs, the thought just hurts my back.

I stare at her for a second; pain? I know pregnancy isn't a walk in the park but constant pain to carry a child, is it really worth it? I feel arms wrap around me from behind and I jump slightly, being knocked out of my trance. I turn around to see Tobias standing there, he greets me with a kiss and a hug. I smile at him and breathe in his scent, feeling myself relax.

"You okay?" He questions as I turn around to stare at him in his eyes, I nod my head as he presses a kiss on my forehead.

"I'm fine." I lie and straighten my back. I am so troubled in the mind, and Christina comes in and gives me so many thoughts, I don't know how to process all of this. We make our way to the dining room and start to pass out the plastic tubs of food and place them on the plates. We laugh and talk and eat together. I have to admit, this feels amazing, to eat food without the hassle of dishes to do afterwards. I plan to make some freezable dishes for Christina do when the baby gets here in less than 2 weeks.

We leave and I am so glad that I don't have to ride with Tobias because I just need a moment to myself in the car and gather my head. I tend to have reality crash down on me out of nowhere at the most annoying times, like now. Will Tobias eventually want to marry me and "plant his seed", I think to myself for the billionth time. The only way I will know is if I ask him. I park the car beside Tobias' and we make our way up to our apartment silently.

"You wanna take a shower?" I suggest once he locks up the apartment for the night. He nods his head with a boyish grin on his face. He seems like he can never get enough, like he is never satisfied. We have sex a lot for our busy routine, sometimes I wake up too tired to go to work from getting back shots all night. But I don't complain, but tonight is going to be different. I need to talk to him to get this off of my mind and get some type of clarification.

Stepping into the steamy glass shower, I allow the hot water to cascade down my body while I wait for Tobias to get in. It's pretty quiet as I let him lather my hair with my soap and detangle it with his fingers― _I taught him well_. Once the soap is out of my hair and he places in the conditioner, I start to clean his body. . . still silent until he turns around and we both start to talk at the same time, "You first." He says and I nod my head, my cheeks turning a little pinkish due to my blushing.

"Tobias," I stall taking a deep breath, "Will you ever want to marry me? Y'know, and have kids and shit." He looks a little taken back at my question and my heart sinks, "Not like that, it's no rush, I mean we've just gotten together after years or me being pissed at you. But, I just get nervous about that kind of stuff and I would rather you tell me if you want a family so I know if I'm the right girl or not-"

"-Tris, calm down." He laughs and pulls me to his chest to press a kiss on my lips, "No rush, like you said. I say we get through our year before we think of stuff like that." _That isn't the answer I was looking for,_ I think to myself with a sigh. "But," He starts again, pulling away from me to stare into my eyes, "I will always keep you in mind when I make any big adjustments to our relationship, just calm down." I take a deep breath and nod my head, feeling much better.

I grin up at him and stand on the tips of my toes and kiss him on the lips, his hand tangles into my hair and groans as I clench my fingers in his hair. I feel _much_ better.

* * *

 **So, if you read Brooklyn, then you know what I am going to say. But, if you don't than I'm just going to summarize it up right here. I have been busy this summer because I have been working with my mom but on the bright side, updates are coming sooner. I have been having a little writers block and my friend is staying the week with me and she leaves Sunday which means I can update more often. I didn't want to write all the time while she is here, but whenever you think I am not going to update. Trust me, I am. I try to write a little each day and keep adding more. I updated this story and Brooklyn today, Shades of Cool coming next! Maybe not soon today, but maybe either later on or tomorrow. School starts soon in September, so I am going to try and whip up some chapters before school starts.**

 **How do you feel about Tris and her anxiety about the future, honestly, I am the same way with commitment I guess that's why it's so much easier for me to write. I am an over-thinker. But, another question; Do most of you read on your laptop, phone, or tablet? I read on my phone.**

 **PS: has an app btw that you can write, update, and publish stories on there even read and it is a lifesaver. This isn't sponsored, lol, but just a word out to tell you guys! BYE!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

* * *

It was nearing midnight when I got the frantic call from Will telling me Christina's water broke and she really wanted me up there. I was half asleep and could barely sit up from the vice grip Tobias had on my waist. I held the sheet on my chest as I leaned up on my elbows, "We'll be there in like 20 minutes." I rubbed my eyes after flopping back on the pillow. Tobias moaned and pulled me close making me roll my eyes at him. After getting the hospital she was at, I threw the covers off of me and started to kick the bed to wake my sleeping boyfriend.

"Tobias!" I shouted with a groan, he was so difficult to wake up and it wasn't one of my favorite activities. With a loud grunt he threw the pillow over his head and I sighed walking into the bathroom to freshen up before quickly going to the closet and slipped on some leggings one of Tobias' hoodies along with some sneakers. I was throwing my curly hair into a bun when he finally met me in the closet with bloodshot eyes and ruffled hair.

He leaned against the wall and watch me tie the laces of my Adidas, "What are you doing up so early?" He ran a hand through his hair.

"Christina's water broke and she really wants me up there. Are you going or staying here?" I stood up and he sighed before walking to his drawer to put on some sweatpants, "You're driving." He muttered as I left the room to get my charger and phone. I smiled to myself as I sat on the edge of the bed, I don't even have to say anything, he does anything for me. All those years I don't know what in the hell was going through my mind when I didn't like him, now that I think about it I didn't even really give him a chance.

When he is in his clothes we leave the house and drive straight to the hospital and when went straight to the Maternity Ward. I saw his face pale slightly as we sat in the waiting room and when Will came and got me he stayed out here. In the room, Christina was buried under covers and moaning in pain. I stepped forward and refrained from touching her, "Christina, I'm here." I told her softly. It took her a few minutes but eventually she pulled back the covers and gave me a weak smile.

"Other than pain, how are you feeling?" I asked as I sat in one of the chairs in front of her while Will tended to his phone on the couch in the corner.

She blew her bangs away from her face with a huff, "Excited, Nervous, Nauseous." She explained and I gave her a grin, "The doctor says that I am moving along pretty well. Since I passed my 6 centimeter mark I could get an epidural and now I'm just waiting for it to kick in. Soon, we will have our new baby."

"I'm so happy for the both of you, it just seemed like yesterday when you two met." Will looked up at me and smiled, it was obvious he was about to shit his pants out of nervousness.

"I know right, now we're becoming a family. Now tell me all about you and Four's sex-"

Will stood up abruptly and made a beeline for the bathroom, "I'll be back." He told us and I chuckled as I heard the door shut and click. Christina turned back around to me and wiggled her eyebrows, "So, how's the life of having a boyfriend after years?"

"It's fine, I guess. I mean we kept it on the down-low for a while so we are pretty used to each other already."

She narrowed her eyes at me and glared, "I'm still pissed at you for you not telling me about that. When I don't have a baby trying to push it's way out of my uterus, then I will be able to listen to you spill _everything_ from the _beginning_." I just shook my head at her, I knew she is going to hear a lot of my relationship with Four and the trip we took to Russia. Suddenly she gripped the sides of her belly and groaned loudly, "Shit, these hurt."

"It's gonna be over soon, Chris. Deep breaths." I held her hand and she squeezed it tightly and turned her head to me, "I'll be fine, just keep talking about you and Four fucking."

* * *

The way back to the apartment was tiring. Braiden Zahir Edwards was born around 4 in the morning and was as healthy as ever. It was a sight-to-see my bestfriend push a human baby out of her vagina and it only made me anxious and scared for when it was my time. But, like Tobias suggested I shouldn't think too much into it and relax, _our time will come_. My baby was tired in the passenger seat and slept on the way home, he's been working hard lately to get things straight for his job and stays up late at night and all day typing away on his laptop.

In the apartment he went to sleep and I took a shower since I smelled like the hospital, it was around 5 and there was no use of me trying to fall back asleep so I cooked myself some breakfast and watched some television on the couch. Around 10 in the morning I was still not tired and I cooked Tobias some breakfast for when my sleeping bear finally woke up. In the meantime, while the bacon sizzled on the stove I was getting some work done on my laptop for Peter.

A loud yawn made me turn around to see Tobias stretching in the doorway of the kitchen and I grinned at him before turning back to my work, "Good morning, sleeping beauty." A groan just escaped his lips before he went into the fridge and grabbed some juice, "I made you some food, the plate is in the microwave."

"Thank you, baby." His sexy morning voice had me smiling to myself as I took another sip of my juice and opened up another file. When he got his plate, I put the turkey bacon beside his eggs and started to do this dishes, "So what are the plans for today?"

"Well, I am going shopping for some stuff for the house and some stuff to clear the drain pipes in the shower because I think you're hair is getting caught up in it." he shoots me a playful look, "Then, I am going to try and get somethings straight so I can start working and partner up with a business here in America." He stepped up behind me and pressed a soft kiss on the side of my neck, "What are you going to do today?"

His warm hands slid under my shirt and grazed it over my stomach making me smile, "Work most of the day for Peter and get some shipments out. But mostly nothing, do you need me to go with you?" I asked as I cut the water off and turned to face him, "I know you don't know you're way around Chicago anymore like you used to."

"No, I'll be fine. I have to learn someway." He said in a thick accent making the floodgates open between my legs. He grinned at me before leaning down to press a kiss to my lips making me groan in satisfaction, and run my hands up and down his back. It's been a minute since I had him buried between my legs and I miss him already, he's like my drug and I want him all the time. But, with my busy schedule I can't even find energy as tempting as he is.

Nibbling on my bottom lip, his hand went down my back and palmed my ass hard making me gasp in shock and he took the time to sensually slid his tongue in my mouth. Pleasure shocked through my body as I got deeper and deeper into the kiss, my body yearning for his touch. I know that he's the only man that will always be able to pleasure me and give me such content for sure. It's like he maps my body and knows what spot to hit and where I like to be caressed.

"Y-Your food is going to get cold." I whimpered as my hard nipples brushed against his chest through my shirt, sending goosebumps all over my skin. I shivered as he kissed on my jawline and down to my neck. I gasped in shock as he lifted me up, "Tobias-"

"I'll get it later." He mumbled against my neck and started to blindly walk to the bedroom and tossed me down on our rumpled sheets. He looked down at me and just stared before he reached out and ran his thumb over my swollen bottom lip. He tugged the shirt off of my body and leaned down to kiss on my collard bones and down the valley of my breast. I sat up briefly to undo the clips of my bra and took it off. He moaned as he saw my bare chest and softly grabbed one of them. He always made me feel confident even in my bad days which I loved about him. He started to kiss down my chest but I stopped him and wrapped my arms around him before flipping us over carefully. I ran my hands up his warm body and took off his shirt.

I gently pressed our lips together as my warm core rocked against his growing erection in his sweatpants. He didn't take time to get me out of my panties and leggings and I was sliding down his sweatpants when he flipped us over again and pressed my wrist down in the bed and kissed on my neck again. Gasping, my back arched and eyes fluttered shut, "Please." I whimpered, my voice quivering with need as I felt my wetness start to drip. I wanted him so bed, that my cunt was throbbing, it was throbbing so hard I could feel it in my toes.

He didn't waste any time to slip us to the edge of the bed and take off his sweats. My mouth watered as I saw all of his 9 inch glory. His flesh was so smooth yet rough in a way that had me confused. I couldn't help but to reach out and grasp him in my hands making him tense and squeeze my waist tightly. I pumped him softly and he moaned lowly as I guided him to my waiting pussy. His hands went to the sides of my thighs to push the wider for his frame and slowly he slipped into me. I felt my quivering walls slowly start to stretch for him and wetness coat him. He groaned as I took another deep breath and awaited for the rest of him. He cursed as he pulled out fully and pushed back in.

I moaned loudly as my body shivered in anticipation. My eyes were shut tightly as I paid close attention to the pleasure being delivered to me. His thrusts started to gain some momentum as he thrust back in, brushing against my clit and I nearly came right there, "You're so tight." He reminded me as he leaned down, one of his hands by my head to steady him up and the other on my thigh. He leaned down to kiss me hard on the lips again and I gladly took in his warm lips. My back arched as he rubbed against my left wall and hit certain pleasure spots the more he kept going in and out. I felt my orgasm approaching quickly and he knew it the way I couldn't stop moaning and grasping on him, "Just let it happen, baby." He pulled away from me and I opened my eyes to meet his dark stormy ones that was filled with lust, love, and adoring passion.

With hard thrusts my eyes rolled in the back of my head, his thick, raspy voice sending me over the edge, "Fuck." I bit my lip as my body shook underneath his as I came hard. He groaned as I was sent into paradise and forget everything around me except for the nonstop pleasure he gives me. Honestly, I thought that long orgasms were a myth until I had sex with Tobias because with each hard thrust into my wet mound just made it prolong more.

I scraped my nails up and down his back as my lungs screamed for oxygen I couldn't catch. He let out a loud groan before I felt him empty his load into me faithfully. His hips jutted with each thick spray of his cum inside of me. My body was hot and sticky as he pulled out of me and I spilled on the bed. We were both panting as he laid down beside me with his eyes closed.

"Tris?" He asked, I just hummed unable to even move, "I love you."

Grinning from ear to ear, that simple phrase always had me blushing and giggling like a school girl. Scooting closer to his chest as I felt my eyes grow heavy, "I love you too." I told him and no one could deny that. For so many years I lied to myself about loving this man, I always denied it when the girls would tease me about it even though deep down I was crazy about him; from his chocolate locks, to his thick accent it always had me swooning.

I fought sleep as I wanted to stay awake and hear his heart beat, but eventually sleep took over. A little nap turned into me sleeping all day, and once again I woke to a delicious smelling house. This time I wasn't in panic mode and did not have a bad dream or any dream at all. I sat up and stretched my arms over my head with a boisterous groan before feeling the sheets slip from my nude body. Grumbling to myself, I feel my away around the semi-dark room and go to the bathroom to freshen up.

When I finally appeared in the kitchen in some shorts and a tank top, Tobias was already making our plates, "I am starved." I whimpered, placing my head on the island as my tummy let out a low rumble.

"I mean, you have been sleeping all day." He said sarcastically making me chuckle, "But all thanks to me." He says smugly.

Rolling my eyes, I help him around the kitchen as he pulls some crispy looking chicken from the pan, "No not at all. I was tired way before, _you_ actually went to sleep right as we got in." I joke, grabbing glasses from the cabinet, "I could get used to home cooking everyday." I admit as he places some tossed salad and vegetables on my plate. It is honestly so convenient because whatever is leftover from the night before I take to work for lunch so I won't have to spend money and stand in those ridiculous lines.

"Well don't get too used to it, because I'm going to get my working juices flowing and I'll be working Monday through Friday." He says placing the plate in front of me and his on the other side.

"Sure," I chuckle, "You're going to love working from home and soon it's going to become a habit, you are gonna be one of those stay at home guys. I can already see it."

He shakes his head, "You watch Beatrice, I'm going to have you resting on your pretty little feet while I bring in the dough and let you relax and do whatever you want."

"Nope, I'm going to let you doing your work from here and come home to a nice clean house and proud _novio_."

"In you're dreams."

"In _you're_ dreams."

* * *

 ** _Short chapter but I'm working on the next one and chapter for Shades of Cool. Nothing yet for Brooklyn is sparking my mind but today I just was thinking and got a lot of motivation to at least get a halfway chapter out there. Enjoy! Per usual, since I'm a busy yet lazy bitch I don't have time nor energy to edit, but I'm slowly going through my chapters and getting errors fixed._**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

* * *

Weeks later I visit Christina and seeing her in mommy mode would make a lot of girls my age ovaries burst and want to have children instantly. But seeing her wipe spit up from her gray top and bags under her eyes makes me instantly shy away from the thought of being in the same position. She doesn't look herself with a messy bun pulled to the back of her head, baggy clothes and no color whatsoever. The usually vibrant Christina isn't here and it's freaking me out. Her jokes were dry and she wasn't even asking me about the latest item I brought from the store or where Tobias' dick was placed. Instead, she fed baby Braiden and told me to make myself comfortable. But while she folded laundry I helped clean up around the apartment. I was on break but I just wanted to stop buy and eat the lunch I brought here for us. I cleaned the kitchen and some of the living room and when she came from the back she grinned at me.

"Thank you so much Tris, you honestly don't know how much of a good friend you are." She looked grateful and plopped down on the sofa beside me and softly rocked Braiden's bassinet with her foot as she dug into her sandwich. Salads and Sandwiches were always our shot so that's why I went straight to Panera Bead for us, "I've been so backed up my ass with stuff to get done around the house. He's only a two weeks, and I'm already running around here with a chicken with my head cut off." She said dissapointed.

"That's because you overthink too much, Christina. You just said the key words, he's a _two weeks_ , give it some time for everything to settle. You have a wonderful husband who helps you, and just relax. Everything is gonna fall into place." She gave me a look as she sipped some of her green tea making me raise my eyebrow, "What?"

"You give great advice for someone who is really iffy about kids." She dismissed the thought quickly as she changed the subject, "But it feels like Will is never here anymore. You know how sometimes I get snappy under pressure and how much I don't mean it but he spends more time at work and is going against what he said." She went to throw our trash away while mocking him, " _When our baby gets here Christina, I'll always be there for you. I'll never leave you Christina._ "

"Well have you thought about talking to him about it?" The silence from her gives me the answer, "Alright then, communication is the key and that's all I have to say."

We talk for a bit more before I have to leave, "I feel really bad that you caught me at such a rough time. Honestly, Tris, parenthood is a great experience and I love to call myself a mom everyday because waking up to my son everyday is a happiness no one can replace." She grabs my arm as my heart beat accelerates slightly. Why in the hell is everyone trying to convince me that having babies is actually fun and enthralling.

"What are you implying?" I ask slightly offended but try and not let it show, knowing Christina she can already tell and will be either messaging me or calling me before the day is over.

"Nothing." She shakes her head, "I just saw how you looked when you first got here, but I don't want to make you late. I love you and thank you again." I bid my goodbyes and make my way down to the car, grumbling to myself. _Baby fever my ass_.

* * *

Shifting on my feet side to side I wash the dishes from our dinner earlier, I listen to the television in the living room over the running water. It's going to be pretty chilly so I think I'll wear a pantsuit. I plan my day out my day tomorrow and remind myself to pay some bills and make a few calls on my lunch break. Tobias never fails to surprise me with magnificent meals when I come home. I always do the dishes while he takes a shower and he gets ready for bed and locks up the apartments. It's just our schedule and how we get things done.

When the sink and counters are finally wiped down I go to turn around but of course Tobias―the silent walker―sneaks up behinds me and does the unexpected and press his lips on mine in a firm way, no smashing them and hurting me but knocking the air out of lungs. His hands sneak up behind me and grips my ass, placing me down roughly on the counter, a shriek of both excitement and fear escaping my lips. Before I can even stop him or protest his hands are slipping up my night shirt, kissing the new exposed skin but instead of going up he kisses down and tugs on my underwear.

"Wait." I say breathless as many emotions hit me all at once, "I just cleaned the counters." Of course I'll be the bitch to stop in the heat of the moment to tell him my freshly wiped counters are too precious to have sex on. Sucking his teeth he just lifts me up and puts me down, pressing me face down on the counter. He presses his thick, hard, dick right in the nudge of my ass. To have him so hard suddenly is something, it doesn't take long for him but in a short amount of time is amazing. Or had he been thinking about me all this time?

Moaning, I back into him rocking against his erection. Hissing through his teeth and groaning, his hand reaches up in my hair pulling it tightly making it stop. I sit there, my heart going a mile a minute as neither one of us say anything. I feel his movements of pulling his pants down and with one hand pushing my skimpy underwear to the side I feel the thick tip of his member pushing into my wet entrance slowly, inch by inch. With about 2 more inches, he slams me down, my small chest pressed more on the counter-top. A loud moan escapes my lips as I adjust to his large size. He waits for me for a couple of seconds as I question why is this happening to me but I definitely don't complain.

He pulls out to the tip and drives back in to the hilt. I cry out, already feeling that knot deep in my core start to unravel. But before I could even think of release he lifts me up and with faith leads us to the bedroom where he lays me down on my back. I instantly open my legs wide for him in the dark room and he places his hands on either side of my hips to hold himself up. When he leans down to press a kiss on my lips tenderly, I place my hand on his manhood that is slick with my wetness. I moan against his lips when he slips inside of me, thrusting at the perfect rhythm, hitting all the right spots.

I try to stay quiet but as the pressure increases and I feel myself start to come undone my whimpers just escape right out of me, "Shh," Tobias says in a mocking tone while placing his right hand over my mouth to muffle my moan. I hear his voice wavering and tense, "You don't want our neighbors to hear you." _Fuck those neighbors_ , I think to myself as my eyes roll in the back of my head it's only that old man and Nova next door to us. Before I can even blink my body shudders and tightens around him, knocking the wind out of me and a series of loud moans and whimpers get covered by his hand. I hear him let out a sexy grunt as after shocks of my orgasm hit me, while in la-la land trying to catch my breath and slow my heart rate down I feel and hear him finish. With one last strong thrust he falls to the side of me with a groan and I remain there with my eyes half closed and feet flat on the bed.

I scoot close to his limp body and throw my leg over his as I snuggle up to his warm, naked body and fall straight to sleep quietly muttering I love you.

In the morning I go through my same routine and kiss Tobias goodbye on my way to work. I had managed to fool Peter into thinking that I had a mandatory doctor's appointment in the afternoon when I really just wanted to take Tobias on a little date to the art exhibit and then go dinner on this fine Thursday night. I planned on looking like a whole meal tonight so I had to be gone by two even though we didn't need to leave until 6 that night, there were times where I could look simple and natural but other nights I wanted us to look bomb together and breaking necks. Tobias just bought out that extra girly side of me and it was weird but I was gaining control.

It felt like the work just kept piling up, Peter's assistant would come in telling me different request and where to place what order and splitting pay soon. But that time came where I happily packed up my laptop and skipped straight out while everyone was looking at me with envy. I drove home and went up on the elevator, when I got to the door and pushed it open my eyebrows went up and annoyance radiated throughout my body, "Wow! Nova! You're here, again." I tried to say without gritting my teeth.

There they were, seated in our living room, a cushion separating them as they were in deep conversation. I glanced down to see on the coffee table two mugs and empty plates with a few left behind crumbs of some type of dessert. I was used to a crazy girl being attached to him, but that was before we became a couple, and now that I have him to myself it feels much different, I'm starting to not like Nova.

"Hi Tris! I didn't know you came home this early!" She said in shock as she stood up and engulfed me in a hug, if I could see over her shoulder I would glare straight at Tobias.

"Yeah, we're going out tonight and I have a lot to get done before we go." I said as she released me and I stepped back, I saw Tobias stand further in the back looking like he's running out of oxygen.

She smiled at me, "We were just talking about his native land, Russia and he was telling me about the weather and food. I don't know if I could be that cold in the winter." She talked to me as if I were a child and I don't know if I was imaging it because I was getting pissed off or she really thought I was stupid. I just gave a small fake laugh and excused myself to the back to leave them to their fucking conversation.

In the shower I just focused on myself and getting prepared for the night. I know I shouldn't worry but at the same time Tobias is hot as fuck and girls will play the nice role to me but really want to get on his dick on the side, that's why she shows up when I'm never around. I let out a sigh as I washed the conditioner out of my hair, just trying to forget about it all. After moisturizing my skin I pulled up the lace lavender thong, that's when Tobias walked in the room with his hands in his pocket. I didn't have much to say, I was fucking speechless.

"Tris, are you mad?" He didn't waste any time to feel me out and skipped straight to the point. With my back to him, I flipped my damp and slightly frizzy curls off of my shoulder and shook my head before looking through the racks for my sheer robe. I wanted to walk around half naked to show Tobias that he can lose all of this and just me in general with one fuck up because I want him to understand there is a such thing as a snake in the U.S.

"Why would I be mad?" I asked and he was silent and left me with a little grumble before turning around and leaving. While he was rustling around in the living room I went to the bathroom to start my hair. I smelled amazing and now I needed to start my look as it was nearing 3:45 soon. Time had flew past by the time I was placing the last flexirod in my hair for the waves I wanted to achieve. I had blow dried my hair, straightened it and got it straight for my hairstyle, I had enough time to clean up the bathroom and bedroom. When everything was organized I laid out my dress, shoes, jewelry, and coat on the bed, then I laid out Tobias' clothes I chose for him beside mine.

When I checked the clock and it showed me 5, I went straight to the bathroom to do my make up. I felt like my girlfriends who would be panicking that they're running behind, especially more for me because I don't know what the fuck I am doing. I followed the steps correctly for the eyeshadow that was lavender and silver. After putting concealer on my eye, I put sparkling silver in the inner lid and it blended into lavender, then a darker purple. I even did my eyebrows like Christina does her and I'm no MUA but it looked pretty good. I took a picture only from my eyes up after I put on the mascara and eyeliner and sent it to Christina. She then replied with thumbs up and heart eyes.

I felt good as Tobias went in the bathroom to get ready and I slid on my dress. It was a silk, long sleeved, wrap shift dress in a soft lavender color for the cold night. It was quiet as Tobias got ready in the closet with his clothes in his hand, I slipped on the silver heels with a silver fuzzy part going across my feet. People would probably think I'm fucking crazy in the cold fall night with the dress to my knees and deep exposing neckline with no bra on and open toed heels, but at least I looked good. I took the rods out of my hair and sprayed it as I carefully separated my hair and then put a side part in, the waves looked fluffy as I shook my head side to side. In the bathroom I put the diamond earrings and chocker on, then the last touch of highlighter and setting spray, I put on nude lipstick and stepped back from the mirror.

Finding Tobias in the closet putting on his boots he looked up and stood up, "No." He said glancing down to my breast, "Absolutely not."

"What why?" I protest looking down at my outfit the neckline was a little plunging but once they see me with my man they will back off, "I'll have my coat on and plus everyone knows I'm with you now." I tell him, at first I always thought that he was insecure, that anything would make me leave him but I've finally put the pieces together and know that Tobias is just possessive as hell.

He turns around rubbing his forehead, "Бог помогает мне." I hear him mutter something in Russian that throws me off but at the same time makes me smile. Now we've switched roles he's mad at me and I feel sorry now.

"Great, now you're mad."

"What makes you think I'm mad?"

"Because you're cursing me out in your language."

"We haven't even been a year yet Tris, and your curse me out all the time in Spanish." I hear him chuckle as he stands up looking rather sexy with the black sweater and lavender stripes with black jeans and shoes. His hair had a damp look but felt soft, he was my boyfriend and I was proud. In that moment I forgot about why I was mad at him and just wanted to love him

I just stood there silent with a smile on my face, a blush slowly creeping up my neck, "I don't know why I wore such thin panties." I cross my legs indicating that I was wet and ready. I felt the sleeve of my dress shift slightly, showing my bare shoulder. He looked down at his clean shoes and took a deep breath and clenching his jaw. It didn't take long for us to get in the mood, and I don't know if it was just because we were a new couple and are making up for the loss time. Like I'm 100% sure I'm getting fucked tonight after dinner. It's just our relationship.

"Are you serious?" He stepped closer to me, the tension quickly rising making the air thick and hard for me to breathe. Nodding my head with a sly grin on my face, I felt my pulse quicken as his hand slid up my chest, over my breast and around my throat. I gasped as my own heart beat took my breath away instead of Tobias' large hand, "If we didn't have to leave for this date, I would bend you ov-"

"-Why not now?" I cut him off, biting my lip. He took another long pause before leaning down and kissing me hard on the lips taking that last little air I had left and presses hard, probably messing up my lipstick. Our tongues were battling each other in the deep kiss. I was to the point where I wanted to just stay home, I'd finally reach my limit. But he cut my dreams short by abruptly pulling away making me gasp for air, he licked his lips and quickly got himself together.

"Let's go." He said roughly and left me in the closet panting with my hard nipples and wet panties, I didn't know what to do except for giggle.

* * *

 **Next chapter is in Tobias' point of view. A little poll here:**

 **1\. Would you like M scenes in Tobias' POV?**

 **2\. Preferably in the future or soon?**

 **Also, I have a lot of dramas and surprises coming up soon I hope they are just cliffhanging as I say they are. Thanks for reading! PS: I didn't update this one because I am dead tired from the holidays, also happy Thanksgiving I'm late I know, but I'm slowly making my rounds for editing.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

* * *

[Tobias]

Tris drove me around Chicago, filling me in on the last few routes I forgot about since being down here. I'd grew accustom to the roads in Russia that I forgot all about the American rules of the road. When we had finally got parking, I helped her across the street to the large building with columns and designs that I hadn't really seen before. I walked in and bright lights and white walls had blinded me instantly. Everything in the building was so sleek and clean that I wanted to take my shoes off at the front door. There was a glass front desk where a lady sat there in formal clothing and gave directions to people with a map of the building. Tris went right ahead to the desk and got us straight for our scheduled tour.

Everyday she amazed me. I could study her all day long; how she moves, her facial expressions, what she hates. She was dominate, well at least wants to be, but also submissive at the same time, it was a sight to see. Especially during sex, seeing her have the battle with herself on whether to give in or not and the best part is when she decides because she never leaves me unsatisfied. Glancing over at her as we wait with a few other couples and separate people/families, I see her fix her hair. I can't help but to look at her, I'm pretty sure people call me a creep for always staring at her but I cannot help it. She's so beautiful and I scold myself every time for not getting with her sooner, or should I say actually taking no for an answer because she was stubborn but also scared.

Our group was called and I walked up to my girlfriend and clasped our hands together to follow the tour guide. Compared to the tour we took in Russia, I could see that this museum actually leaned more to the modern times showing "iconic" events and throwing in some fashion stuff. It was all combined and different for me. The ones back home were more 18th century events and in an old building that tourist come to see. Tris seemed into so I just stuck it out until dinner. Tris really wanted to try French cuisine for the first time and I couldn't help but to say okay when I saw her face. I wanted to spoil her and give her anything she wants whether it's materialistic items or just my attention.

The restaurant was filled like I had expected so it was a wait for our table but when we finally got there it was worth it. We had a nice table where she could sit and see the skyline of Chicago, me not so much. I sat with my back facing the large window and I could still feel my pulse quickening. If it weren't for the wine being served I don't think I would be sane. Over dinner I wanted to tell her that my mother got in contact with me and wants us to come out to Italy to see her now that I have a girlfriend. I don't know if how my mom would take her, because she really thinks that Tris distracts me so much which is exactly why she was ecstatic when I came back home. I battle with myself if I should tell her or not, there isn't a set date for it either, so I really don't have to tell her now. Great, now I'm procrastinating.

I shake off the thought for now and enjoy the food being served and my beautiful girlfriend.

"I can't believe it's finally the weekend." She raises her glass to her lips to take a sip of the wine, I do the same as I listen to her soothing voice, "I don't have to hear Peter's nagging voice for two whole days although I do have a check up at my gynecologist-" She stops mid sentence and gives me a sheepish grin, a blush forming on her cheeks, "I'm just talking your head off, sorry." I've never really saw the soft side of Tris until we started dating. All the time back at school she had her guard up towards me and never let me in let alone give me the time of day. And to see the blushing, loving side of her is a whole new experience but I'm glad to experience it.

"I'm listening to every word." I sit up in my chair, "Do you need me to go to your appointment with you?"

She tucks her hair behind her ear finally meeting my eyes, "No, I'll be fine." She smiles at me, "Someone's birthday is coming up, March 16th! What do you want to do?"

I open my mouth to answer her but she cuts me off, "Other than fuck me all day." She whispers, the same light blush coming to her face. I find it sexy how she's not innocent at all in the bedroom but time she talks about it in public she's innocent.

"You choose?" I shrug my shoulders and she pouts, "It really doesn't matter to me, I never really had birthday celebrations not even a cake so doing nothing is just the usual."

"Well you're with me now so that's going to be different." She shifts in her chair, "I know you aren't a party man so I'm not going to do that but just know we're doing something that day." She gives me a look.

"That's fine with me babe."

The waiter drops our steaming dinner off, the chicken we both got looks so delicious and well prepared. We both dug right in without hesitation, passing the salt and pepper, cutting food and all. After swallowing her bite of food she turns her attention to me, "My mother wants us to come to dinner next weekend at her place. Is that alright with you?" Besides her mother always complementing me on my looks she's a wonderful woman and Mr. Prior.

"That sounds like a plan to me." Over dinner we continue talking about work and life,and a few upcoming events. After paying the bill Tris drives us home and we go straight upstairs. I'm so glad Tris hasn't brought up the whole ordeal of seeing Nova in our apartment. I honestly think she is a sweet girl and always make sure she shares with us, I see she wants to be friends I don't want to be a dick and ignore her. Plus, all of the guys here work all day and since I work from home Nova is the only one here during the days. I don't know what kind of job she has but I guess I consider her my first friend I made in the U.S besides high school. I don't Tris thinking that I could possibly leave her for Nova because that would never happen.

"Home sweet home." Tris reaches down to her feet to take off her shoes almost instantly, going down a few inches. She goes straight to the back to what I assume is to change. While she changes I lock up the apartment and place the alarm on. When I got into the bedroom she was already in the bathroom with the sink running as she washed off her makeup in nothing but a robe.

"You waste no time." I laugh undoing my belt.

She looks through the door with soap on her face, "I can't wait to get in bed, my feet hurt from those heels." I nodded in agreement as I undressed although it was nice to go on a formal date rather than our usual pizza and movie here in the house but I saw it really isn't our thing. I stripped down to nothing but my boxers and placed the discarded clothes in the bin and hung my suit up. Tris was still in the bathroom with the water running by the time I cut off my bedside lamp and got under the covers, I had brushed my teeth and everything while she was in there.

Finally I heard the door open and she stepped out with her perfect skin and hair in a bun, "I thought you got lost in there." I told her with a smile. Her perfect teeth showed as she neared the bed.

"I got lost in all my products I never realized how many facial products I have." She flipped her side of the sheets off the bed and cut off the lights. The darkness consumed the whole room leaving me blind before my eyes could adjust. I hear the soft thud of her robe drop and hear her climb in the bed. I expect her to lay down but she crawls over to me and gets on top of me, my hands instantly going to her waist. That's when I realize she's naked, and I couldn't be happier, "I had a fun time tonight baby." Her sexy voice dips as she rocks slightly on top of me, right above the thin material of my boxers.

I grunt softly to get myself together as I adjust my position on the bed, "I think we should go out every Friday."

"Mm, you think you're so brilliant." I catch onto her little play into trying to get me to "submit" to her or in other words let her pin me down and make her think she has all of the dominance in the relationship, "Not going to happen."

"I don't even know what you're talking about, Tobias." I can finally make out her soft features and creamy skin, the dim light coming from the city makes me see the few wavy tendrils coming from her messy bun. It's like she doesn't even have to try and she's just sexy.

My hand lightly slapped her ass, "I'm not letting you, as you call it, dominate me because that will forever and always be my job so you can get that out of your head." There was silence and when she gave her defiant sigh and tried to press harder on me I couldn't help but to give a soft chuckle, "You probably couldn't handle me anyways."

"Please Tobias! I, of all people, can handle you. You don't last long." She says in all play fullness.

"You don't last long at all you come by just me looking at you." I felt a damp spot start to brew as she never stop slowly grinding on me. My dick was fully hard and starting to become painful since she wasn't doing nothing but torture me, "You think you're messing with me but you're probably about to come now." I was bullshitting her, I felt like a teenage boy about to jizz in his pants because of a simple touch.

She gave a small laugh that told it all. She was silent for a while before throwing her head back slightly with another little chuckle, "You're absolutely right." I knew it was a serious moment but the laughter that escaped my lips felt good. She was the only person to make me laugh as much as I do now.

"It's not funny." I can imagine her blushing now, making my hands run up her sides and cup her breast she leans down to kiss me on the lips, sucking down on my bottom lip. Her tongue slips into my mouth as her hand cups my jaw. My left hand went to her neck to keep her in place. My hips tilted up slightly and when she gasped and moaned in my mouth, I had realized she'd came.

* * *

 **Lowkey dirty chapter but eh, I guess you're used to it by now.**


	25. Chapter 25

***Disclaimer***

 **this chapter is a little bit over M, so just beware if you don't really feel comfortable reading something like the scene later, I'll have a little (*||*) symbol like that indicating to stop reading. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 25**

* * *

"Beatrice Prior." I stand up and follow the nurse in the back where she takes my weight and height. Tobias and I planned on drinking some wine and having some snacks while watching a movie so I really needed this check up to go well. I've been getting the shot for a while now because it is convent for me instead of taking those damn pills every morning. I'm so busy now I couldn't keep up and with my _very_ active sex life I cannot afford a slip up. A baby is the furthest thing from my mind right now.

My doctor, Dr. Wilmer, walks in and greets me, "Hello Beatrice, long time no see. I see here you are for your 3 month follow up shot." She takes a seat in the rolling chair and turns to me, "Now I want to inform you we have this new birth control shot called _Intrusa_ and this one will last up to 5 months instead of 3 and tones down the side effects. Not only that but 50% more effective."

Instantly I love it but I know I shouldn't jump the gun, "Do you have a pamphlet on it?"

"Yes, and I'll give you some time to think about it." She leaves the room while I lean back and look at it. When she returns to the room I tell her I like it and let her give it to me, she tells me that Tobias and I should use condoms for a month and then I'll be in the clear for the rest of the 4 months. Finally when my appointment is over I take a few trips to the store for our date and then I get some ingredients for dinner tonight.

When I get home I can't help but to drop the heavy bags on the floor, the loud noise makes Tobias come up front, "What the hell?"

"Sorry, that was me." I tell him taking off my jacket and hanging it up, "Those bags were heavy."

"And you didn't call me to help you because?" He picked up the bags and went to the kitchen.

I followed him in there and helped unpack the bags, "Because I am a strong woman who doesn't need your help." I grinned at him and he just muttered something Russian under his voice.

"How was your appointment?" He asks as we leave the kitchen to go to the living room where he stops me and places me on the arm of the couch, and him standing between my legs listening to me.

"It was good." I leaned back as he placed a soft kiss on my neck. Sometimes I think he makes me talk just to distract myself, "Really good." I moaned tipping my head back as his tonuge flattened out on the tender skin of my neck. I was a sucker for him though. As his hands slid down my back to my ass I snapped out of it, "Which reminds me, we can't have unprotected sex." I hopped down and sat on the couch, he furrowed his eyebrows with confusion as he followed suit. He makes me stand up while he lays on his back and gestures for me to lay on top of him.

"Please explain to me why I can't cum inside of my girlfriend." With my head on his chest, leaning into the crevice of his neck I placed my hands on his body while his squeezed my butt softly.

At his vulgar words my cheeks tinted slightly, "Because I decided to get this new shot where it lasts longer and more effective and a bunch of other stuff. And she told me that my body has to get used to the new type of medicine and I'll spot and shit like that until next month then we'll be in the clear." He's silent for a moment and for a second I think he fell asleep, "That alright with you?"

"This is going to be a long month." He sighs and I grin. We sit in comfortable silence together as I lay on his chest and relax. My eyes start to drift closed when I hear his soft snores. A nap does sound quite good, so I follow right behind him into a light slumber.

* * *

When I had woke up my arm was sore both from the shot and laying on it. When I woke up Tobias was gone as usual but this time he was rusting around in the kitchen, it was dark but the thin blinds gave some light along with the candles on the table that gave off a warm smell. On the table was also a bucket with ice and some white wine in there.

"I was just about to wake you up." I tilted my head up to the sound of Tobias' voice, he was standing in the doorway with a tray of crackers, cheese, and an assortment of fruit and in his other hand a bowl of popcorn, "That nap was totally unplanned by the way." He laughed placing the items on the coffee table. I sat up and scooted down as I fixed my hair and wiped my eyes.

"I know right." I grabbed the bottle to see what he snatched up today. It was Verdicchio, a light and zesty wine which probably meant we had some bold cheeses. I would tell anybody Tobias knows how to throw down in the kitchen, "I never had this wine before."

"It reminded me of my mom." He told me as he sat down beside me and took the bottle, opening it and pouring us some in the wine glasses beside the bucket, "My mom drinks it all the time in Italy and used to have some in Russia. This wine is white Italian wine made by the grape variety grown in the Marche region of Italy." He had a bittersweet look in his eyes, "It pairs well with the snacks I got us." I saw he tried to change the subject quickly before I could even comment.

I played along and gave him a playful look, "Are you sure you didn't major in Culinary Arts?"

He laughed and shook his head, "No, but I like cooking it just makes me focus on one thing. I was always left alone at the house and although we had chefs to cook, I was bored and wanted food to taste like my grandmothers so I just cooked myself." I sat there and listened to him, he rarely opens up now and only wants to talk about the future so when he tells me more about his background I don't take it for granted.

Pulling my legs up to my chest, I watched as he placed the bowl of popcorn in between us, "Well you make a hell of a chef." I see that he doesn't really want to talk about his childhood so I change the subject. It's always hit and miss with him so I know he'll come around. I raised my glass to him and he clinked it, leaning over to kiss me on my lips. I sat right there leaning over and kissing him back with intensity, I didn't move my hands or my body neither did he. He coaxed my mouth as we sat there and made out like teenagers in an empty house. Without him touching my body didn't hum as much as if he was caressing me, but I still felt that twinge and it was enough. Neither one of us liked the way condoms felt and I was hooked to feeling all of him, so it was out the window and he knew I wasn't taking any chances. We had to be smart and rational about it.

I slowly pulled from him and taking a big gulp of my wine making him laugh and cut on the television, "What genre, милочка."

"It doesn't matter, papí." He settled on some action packed movie he wanted to see, it was something about an assassin but it's all in his head. I was just enjoying the company, wine, and food. There were sliced meats and olives on the tray as well, he had it all planned out. He told me that while I was sleep he order some groceries to the house and that's how he got it all. I was grateful for him going above and beyond because I was pleased.

 **(*||*)**

Tobias was deep into the movie with his eyebrows furrowed when I went to refill our glasses for the second time. He stopped me for him and refused for more but I took another big glass. I needed this for the weekend, I've had a lot on my mind and I just need to chill. I can't wait until the spring and warm weather so I can take Tobias on a secluded picnic and ride him on that blanket, it was defiantly a fantasy of mine.

My breath hitched slightly as I raised my glass to my lips, he looked over to me skeptically as I grinned at him and pulled my legs up to my chest again, looking at the screen. I was surprisingly full, he bought a lot of finger foods that just added up to one meal and it hand't felt like I had a ton of stuff with tons of calories. My thoughts zoned out when I thought of the checkered blanket, warm sun, not too hot, and a nice breeze. It would feel isolated and hard to find, and there I would be on top of him riding him reverse cowgirl-

"Tris" My thoughts were cut off when I looked over at Tobias who was staring at me with a concerned look on his face, "You're breathing hard, are you okay?"

I sat up and released my death grip I had on the cup, "I'm fine." I chuckled softly as I fixed my posture.

"I know that look." He turned down the TV slightly, "You're panties must be soaked."

I bit my lip as I tried to come to my senses, "Who says I'm wearing panties." It was his turn to be silent as he looked down at my spread legs, bent at the knees that were covered with light grey leggings.

His fingers reached out and rubbed me over the fabric, my body tensing up. I had regret working myself up because who know's what this might lead to, "Ah, exactly like I thought." My cheeks flushed with embarrassment as a wet spot formed on the light material, but not only that it was the soft whimpers I made it worse, "Don't be embarrassed baby." He said seriously as he kissed my warm cheeks and down my neck, "Be as loud as you want, as messy as you want." He kissed my neck again as his fingers slipped down the leggings and started rubbing my clit, making my body seize up, gripping the sofa. I could hear my wetness and it was just bringing me closer and closer already.

"What were you thinking about anyways?"

I threw my head back with a gasp as he stuck his middle finger in me, "One of my fantasies."

"When can I make that fantasy come true?" He groaned softly in the dark room, the TV illuminating us in a pale green hue, "You're soaked babe." He said in his thick accent, as I could hear my own wetness from him just slowly fingering me.

"You have to wait. I'll let you know when it comes true." I bit my lip as I tried to still my hips from rocking on his finger, "More, please." I bit my lip. He added his ring finger and started at a steady pace or else he would make me cum too quick, "I really thought I would be tired of sex by now." I threw my head back with a moan.

"I didn't." I heard him say as he picks up the speed and continues to drill his fingers in, making sure his palm rubbed against my clit. He stopped to make me take my leggings off and get me back in the same position with his fingers moving pleasantly. By now I was dripping down on myself, "Fuck, I can't wet the couch." I said in a breathless manner, my toes curling as I positioned my self lower and held my legs up, it was almost like he was thrusting his fingers down in me.

I heard him groan slightly as he kissed me on my neck, nibbling on the tender flesh. I was so close I wanted to cry, I knew that how he was thrusting his fingers down in me, he was going to find my favorite spot and I'm going to squirt all over his hand and I was always so embarrassed when it happens even if I'm by myself. I just know I'm going to have to fake my orgasm to get him to stop. Just as I had made up my mind he tilted his his hand to not only change the position but to press on my clit more and when he did he hit that spot inside me that had me instantly thrown off my peak.

He moaned himself when I tightened around his fingers and contracted around him as I tried to muffle my moans. It felt so good and I didn't want him to stop but I spoke up, "Tobias," I warned Mid orgasm, "Stop." I didn't mind for the orgasm to be ruined I was willing to keep myself from the sake of humiliation.

"Mmm, Why?" He questioned instead of quitting, kissing up my neck to my cheek, hearing in my voice that I was silently begging him to stop. It was just showing me how I sucked at hiding my feelings or he either knows me too well by now. My mouth opened as I gasped and my body shook hard as my orgasm shot out of me covering his hand.I reached out to his wrist to try and stop him but my grip only tightened as my eyes rolled in the back off my head as a loud whimper mixed scream escaped from my mouth. I'm sure the neighbors could hear us.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." I arched my back as I never stopped having the brutal orgasm. Tobias seemed taken back but only got more turned on and sped his fingers up. My eyes opened, filled with tears of both embarrassment and pleasure, I'm sure my face was red as a beet, "Please stop." Instantly seeing the state I was in his fingers slowed down and slowly came out of me mixed with my juices.

I hid my face from him as I slowly closed my legs, I put my hands in my face, acting like I was wiping my eyes―which I was, but I didn't want him to question me. I was out of breath and drained, I couldn't go anymore tonight, I just wanted to be in my bed, "Are you okay?" Jesus, the way his voice sounded shouldn't have sparked something in me as tired as I was. Honestly, just threw his voice I knew he was very aroused.

Nodding my head I took a deep breath, "Tris don't be fucking embarrassed about _anything._ " He says sternly, grabbing me with his dry hand and making me move my hands. He stared at me for a second then gave me a sexy smile, "I would love to make you do that all the time мой сексуальный талантливый подруга." I giggled slightly.

"I don't know what you just said." He and I both knew that I wasn't going to do it anymore, although it felt like pure bliss I still felt sheepish. To get the atmosphere back I sucked up my shame just for tonight, for him since he couldn't have me like he wanted me. I sighed as I moved my legs over a little and looked at the mess on the floor and leather couch, "I made a mess." Tobias turned back to me and smiled.

"That you did, my love. But I'll clean it up." I slowly sat up and turned to him, "I'll get it babe, you just relax." I said getting on the floor between his legs. We rarely did this so this was like a special treat for him. I ran my hands up and down his sweatpants and ran over his very noticeable erection making him shudder.

I didn't waste any time and pulled his sweats down to find him going commando as well making me hum in both appreciation and shock. He just gave me a small chuckle in acknowledgement. His tip was a angry pink color and he looked swollen in the best way possible, leaking precum. Every time I do this I always think that his dick needs to be placed in a museum as it was so mesmerizing. He shift his hips as I slowly pumped him up and down, placing my tongue right on the middle, tilting my head so he can look at me directly in the eyes as I was behind his stiff manhood. He shuddered again as I sucked on the soft flesh, closing my eyes briefly.

'You're so hard." I commented as my small hands tried to pump him up and down.

"Fuck, I'm so shocked I didn't cum yet." His fingers laced in my head as I chuckled at him and started to suck on the tip. And the reaction he gave was so unexpected, a small yelp came from him as he tightened his fingers in my hair. He must be really sensitive from being hard so long. When I feel him shudder as I really took him all in my mouth. I felt like I've been teasing him, and I really wanted this to be all about him. I came up a little bit and went down some more, making him let out a moan.

I came up for air, spit coating his thick, long, and hard member, "I didn't want to tease you." I gripped him at the base making him let out small hiss like noise, "Stand up." I instructed as I backed up, reaching down to pull my shirt over my head to expose my breast to him. He used to tell me all the time how my breast are not small but not big, I laughed when he told me they were perfect for his hands. So, the headass I am I buy sexy lingerie now just for him to accentuate my ass and breast. I only wear thongs to be sexy in the moment or for dresses, but overall I was either bare or had some sexy lace panties on if it isn't the time of the month.

I pumped him slightly in my hand and then guided him to my mouth. He knew what I was doing when I leaned back on my forearms. Looking in my eyes, I nodded my head at him and that's all it took for him to lace his hands in my hair and pull out slowly and then drive back down with a little force, preparing me. I took a deep breath through my nose when he withdrew and pushed down my throat I exhaled. When I had the hang of it, he tightened his grip in my hair and forced my head back and that's when he started fucking my mouth.

He pulled out to the tip to let me catch my breath for a few seconds before he was right back. He wasn't doing it too fast but at a slightly speedy, yet steady thrust. It was how hard he was doing it that had me gasping for air. He grunted and that's how I knew it was going to be over soon. I got ready, steadying myself on my knees and cupping my breast, sticking my chest out to him as I caressed myself. He threw his head back with a loud groan. When he pulled out of my mouth he was covered in my saliva. But I didn't hesitate to reach out to him and help him finish his orgasm as I jerked him in my small hands. When he came it went every fucking where. All over my face and on my chest, even a little in my hair.

I gasped when he was done, carefully opening my eyes. When he looked down his dick twitched in my hand and I gave him a look. He chuckled tiredly as he ran his thumb over my lips, collecting some and putting it in my mouth.I sucked on his finger as I felt my clit just throbbing. I was so turned on but we were both too tired and I wasn't stupid. I'll probably just have a wet dream which result in amazing morning sex. I couldn't help but to sigh as I released his finger from my mouth. I was truly addicted to this man.


	26. Chapter 26

***Just a reminder that I do not own any divergent characters or any stores, music, restaurants, etc. mentioned in this book or any book of mine.***

 **Chapter 26**

* * *

The past week went by with a breeze. The warmth outside was in full action by now and I as more than excited to show some skin. I always will believe that Tobias helped me with my confidence boost even more. Just knowing that I turn him on and he always compliments me in the sweetest ways makes me feel so good about myself. So to switch up and get out of my comfort zone, I am going to change my wardrobe for the summer and go more places—especially now that I have a boyfriend.

Last weekend we went over to my parent's house and ate dinner. Tobias really enjoyed the Venezuelan traditional meals like Pabellón Criollo and fresh homemade Casabe. My mother kept telling him how much she wants to go to Russia and try their foods. We overall had a great dinner. But what has really changed is Tobias and I haven't had sex in 5 days, and I'm counting. We decided to take a break for 10 days that includes reliving yourself . I think I could go 5 more without jumping his bones.

He's the one I'm worried about though.

We've found more ways to have fun at the house instead of spending money. We usually cook dinners together if I get home early enough and would watch T.V together. Even in the mornings, we would have pillow talk sessions feet away it seemed like. It was my favorite time of the week, the weekend and Tobias and I were separated from each other. It was Friday night and us girls decided to spend the night at Shauna's house for the time being and then go out tomorrow night. It was Christina's first time being away from baby Braiden so I wanted to make sure she is still going to have a good time and not worry too much, her mother is going to do a good job taking care of her grandson and I'm sure Rose will jump right in and help.

"It's been such a long time since we've hung out." I complained to the girls as I was sitting in the mirror working on my make up in nothing but my fluffy robe and slippers. My hair was wet and in a towel, I didn't know if I should straighten it or leave it in it's natural state after using products. I was probably going to ask the girls one everyone finished showering. Lynn and I stayed back to let the three girls who took the longest to go. Marlene was just before me because although she took a while she was way faster than the other two and of course Christina went first and Shauna since it were two bathrooms.

"Tell me about it." Marlene said as she walked in the door with a bottle of water in her hand, and in her undergarments. We were all crowded in Shauna and Zeke's bedroom doing our makeup since this room and the bathroom had the best lighting, "I can't even recall. The last time it was just us girls was at Tobias' nice ass bar/mini-club—which I've been meaning to tell him we need to go back all of us for the summer."

Christina looked up from the mirror as she blended her foundation, "Oh shit, Mar. You're right, and we got drunk as hell and can't remember the rest of the night." She laughed and I couldn't help but to giggle myself as I remember going straight to Tobias in that moment and I made some crazy decisions.

"Hey, it was free liquor and only us. I don't regret it." Lynn added her two cents as she passed the door in her towel to go to the guest bedroom. We probably wouldn't see her until we're heading out the door.

"Me either." I shrugged my shoulders as I stood up to look at the outfits I had laid out on the bed. I had a little over 3 outfit choices for tonight and I couldn't not decide. It still amazes me how Tobias gives me confidence and a reason to always want to look good and put together. More modern. I was still young and I needed to live my life.

"Guy's I need help on which outfit I'm going to wear." Instantly, the all crowded around the bed looking at the pieces I put together. I explained to them the outfits. There was an all red two-piece outfit and the top was cropped and off the shoulder and the skirt was form fitting and the same ribbed material as the top. The second, were baby blue jeans and a grey crew-neck, short-sleeved, shirt with small white detailing and my black leather jacket. And I had a couple of dresses and a few more.

They asked me what kind of styles and colors and movement I wanted until we found the perfect outfit. I had decided to straighten my hair for the time being and that had taken up most of my time. So for makeup I kept it very clean and simple with a nude lip. I parted my hair down the middle and put some spray on it in hopes it would last the wild night ahead.

"You look really good." My bestfriend gleamed in her jeans and off the shoulder crop top. I had on a black bralette that had cut outs on the side, it can honestly pass as a tank top and I had on a matching black skirt that came down a little past my knees and it complimented my hips and butt making my waist look small and toned although I was very petite. Like the 6 inch heels literally took me nowhere compared to my friends. I thanked Christina and told her she looked beautiful and her make up looks professional. We took picture and got Lynn to take them and then switched out. By the time all of that was finished I was starving and ready to eat.

It was finally spring but still kind of chilly so I had on a leather jacket for warmth. And he sun went down pretty fast still so we were leaving around 7:45 and it was dark outside. We had some good music on, courtesy of Christina in the passenger seat as Marlene drove us in Uriah's truck. I guess they swapped cars.

We decided to eat at a restaurant down town not too far from the lounge/bar we were going to. The Sugar Factory came up where we wanted to go to for the good drinks and a little something to eat before our night. When we got in it was very lively and music was playing, "Table for 5 please." Christina told the lady sitting at the front.

She took our name and we waited in the lobby until our table was called. It didn't take long for us to get our table, "Edwards, Party of 5." They shouted. We stood up and followed the man to our table that was a booth that curved so we could all be in. We looked on the menu while we waited for our waiter. I already knew what I wanted because I looked in the car to spare myself the embarrassment of not knowing what to order—maybe it was just me.

The waiter showed up and he wall a tall handsome man who had the prettiest caramel skin but his eyes was only on Christina, "Hell my name is Corinthian, I'll be your waiter today. Can I start you off with any of our specialty drinks." Christina, surprisingly, giggled slightly and looked down at her menu. I hummed in confusion. I ordered my drink which was called "The Drake" and it was peachy and sour with candy in it. I was very excited to see him come back and pour the drink in the the nitrogen oxide to make fog come out of it and bubble. All of our drinks were delicious and different. Christina didn't drink because she is breastfeeding so she had a virgin strawberry daiquiri.

We ordered our food right there because we wanted to have time at the club and to bar hop. We got the sampler platter to get all of the appetizers to share and ordered our entree shortly after. I got a burger and fries, although they sold high-end food I just wanted something simple and burger with hot fries sounded really good.

While we waited for the food we sipped our drinks and nibbled on the appetizer, "I thin we need to do this more often and just leave our men _and women_ at home." Marlene said and made a pointed look at Lynn who just rolled her eyes and sipped her candy martini. We needed someone to keep an eye on us since we were drinking and these were some big ass drinks, they were served in large goblets and I just knew I was leaving here with more than a slight buzz.

"Well we could if Four wasn't always in Tris' guts." I choked on my drink at the comment Christina said. Of course she had to be the blunt one. She clicked her tongue and took a sip from her drink as Shauna and Marlene giggled while Lynn just wiggled her eyebrows at me, "It's okay though because Will and I were the same before we had the baby. My cheeks were turning a light hue of pink making me look flustered I hated the center of attention on me—more so if it's about embarrassing topics like this.

"Tris really?" Shauna asked me giggling.

I took a big gulp of my drink to loosen up, "Yeah." I shrugged my shoulders to look nonchalant when I was really going insane in the inside.

"I can believe it. Don't let Tris' sweet lil' angel persona fool you, she's probably the freakiest one out of all of us." Lynn said with a laugh as she reached for a wing on the platter.

"Shit, that's what probably gets him off-"

"-You know what! How about we change the fucking subject." I spoke up, my whole body flustered as I was humiliated. I'm not used to having my sexual life out on the table, the only person who I talk to about it is Christina and that has taken a long ways to get here. I still haven't told her majority of what I _can_ tell her. I know I should be more comfortable around my close friends but having my personal business out there isn't ideal for me.

Although most of it was true. Before we had left I made Tobias take me from behind in the bathroom and he made me look at us having our usual rough sex and I enjoyed every second of it. Four and I still have yet to make love—and I know he wants to. It's in the way he slows down sometimes during sex almost asking me but I feel that I'm not ready for such an intimate moment. Hell, I'm afraid that he'll tell me he loves me. But Tobias doesn't pressure it on me because he knows I struggle with commitment and giving out my trust. I guess he just ruined it in high school when I was naïve enough to think that we could actually be together. He still always had girls around him and wanted me to come to him and never once fought for me. So now I am fearful that he'll just leave me and I put all my trust in him. Especially now with that Nova bitch next door. I try to moan as loud as I can so she knows that Four will only and always fuck me and not her, that he's there for me, and most importantly he's mine.

* * *

The bar was in full swing when we arrived from the Uber. There was a sexy red hue coming from the red lights, people were dancing and drinking and other's in there own section or at the bar. We paid for a section and added all of our money together. Before we left the restaurant the cute waiter who kept eyeing Christina gave us a free shot of Tequila on him and gave Christina his number. What shocked me is that she actually took it. I needed to have a serious talk with her when were alone because I didn't like it one bit.

We ordered a bottle of peach Ciroc, Bacardi, and Belvedere Vodka. We had all light vodka which meant tonight was going to be interesting. I'm just glad we didn't get dark liquor, I believe that's for tomorrow so I need to drink tons of water tomorrow. The music was really good and we started to mix drinks. Halfway though the night I was drunk and I was pissed at myself for being so lightweight. I'm just glad I'm not around Four because I would be jumping his bones right now. _Hey, I could text him now,_ I thought to myself. I looked in my clutch for my phone, wobbling slightly. Lynn noticed and helped me sit down in the chair. I smiled and thanked her as I unlocked my phone and went to the messages.

 **hey sexzzz daddyyyyy- Tris**

I kinda expected the reply to come back later but he replied no more than 2 minutes later.

 **hey baby- Tobias**

 **You having fun?- Tobias**

 **si- Tris**

 **Are you drunk?- Tobias**

 **si- Tris**

 **and horny- Tris**

I sent that one with a ton of winky emojis as I sipped my drink giggling to myself.

 **Of course you are-Tobias**

 **I'm going to have you to myself all day Sunday so get ready babygirl- Tobias**

 **prom isee?- Tris**

 **I can imagine him laughing at my horrible texting now which brings a smile on my face.**

 **I promise, I want you to have fun with the girls and stay safe please. Be aware of your surroundings and keep track of where the girls are at. Call me if you need me- Tobias**

 **k daddy- Tris**

Just as I had hit send Marlene grabbed my phone and pulled me to my feet, "Dance with me and stop texting your boyfriend."

The night was a fun night with my friends but I knew it wasn't going to compare to nothing when it comes to tomorrow. I needed to get out of the house and away of thinking about Nova and babies and just life in general. I want to live my young life to the fullest this weekend and do shit I have never done. I realize that I need to get out of the house more and try and hang out with my friends even if we're just hanging out at a restaurant or bar. I love spending time with my boyfriend but I need to expand my interest in things. We got home late and I took my makeup off and put my hair up then took a shower. I was the first one in the bed, I had ate my little dinner in the car from the fast food place but the rest of the girls were either downstairs eating or getting ready for bed. I was one of the ones ready to go to sleep.

We slept in late as fuck so when we woke up it was time for brunch. I had a good morning text from my mom and one from Tobias. I responded to both and started getting ready for the day. I was sitting on the floor doing my makeup beside Christina, the door was shut and everyone was getting ready for brunch. This is a perfect time to talk to her about last night with the waiter and how she was flirting with him. I cleared my throat as I sprayed a little perfume behind my ear and on my neck in my undergarments, "Christina can I ask you a question?"

"Anything." She said brushing off the setting powder on her face.

"Why were you flirting with the waiter last night and giving guys the eye at the club last night? You're married and have a new baby."

She was silent for a moment before she spoke. The sound of Bane's World playing from my speaker was playing softly in the background as she started speaking, "Tris, Will and I relationship isn't the same anymore. I feel like he's cheating on me." I gasped shocked and turned around to look at her.

"Why would you think that?"

"Well because he's always staying late at work claiming his boss is piling a shit ton of work on him. I think it's because he can't handle the new position of being a father." I sit quietly and let her talk to me, "I know he's stressed and I don't have time for us to actually sit down and talk because I'm taking care of our son and he doesn't understand that I have to be a mother first now. It hasn't even been the same at work anymore. If it wasn't for my boss understanding and making me work four times harder on the weekend because Braiden always needs me. Will doesn't do anything because as soon as he's in Will's arms he's screaming his lungs out. They don't have that connection yet and it's delaying everything." She quickly reaches for her blender and fixes her makeup, sniffling.

I quickly flee my position and give her a hug, "Christina you should have came to me earlier." I say and she shakes her head, "Flirting with other men isn't right. But I need to know that someone has my back if Will really doesn't love my anymore."

"He loves you Christina. Right now, neither one of you can show it because you're busy. Ask him and if you can't do that then work in baby steps. No one says you have to confront him as soon as you see him. You're obviously scared and you need to understand that it's okay to be. This is not only your husband but the father of you child, you don't want to risk that," I rub her arm, "Four and I can take Braiden anytime, Four wants a baby so bad he can babysit, I'll tell Peter I'm not showing up and we can watch him for as long as you need us to. Never feel like you don't have anyone because you have me."

"Thank you Tris. It gets so overwhelming at times I forget to talk about it." She shrugs her shoulders.

"I understand you, sister." I laugh going back to the mirror to finish my mascara.

When I was finished everyone was going downstairs to get in the car telling me to hurry up since I was the one driving. My outfit was simple, my top was off the shoulder since it was just slightly warmer today but the breeze was still there so the sleeves were long. It had burgundy, black, white, and tan stripes, it was cropped so I wore high waist jeans to show only a peak of my flesh. I haven't wore heels this much, but to just keep it going for the weekend I had on black, fluffy, heels.

The girls were screaming for me when I was pulling my hair into a low ponytail and pulled a two tendrils out in the front. My makeup was light with mascara, eyeliner, and nude lip-gloss. They playfully scolded me when I came downstairs and we went out to the car.


	27. Chapter 27

**this chapter is rated M as usual, when is it not?**

 **Chapter 27**

* * *

When Sunday rolled around my body was sore and I couldn't even lift a finger. I hadn't party that hard in a minute and now it was all catching up with me, the day before I had to be to work. . . _great_. Christina was the only one fine because she hadn't had one sip of anything alcoholic all weekend.

Tobias got home before me and when I got in I couldn't find him. I dropped my bag in the room when I heard the shower running in the bathroom. I walked to the attached bathroom and saw his figure in the steamy glass of the shower. I licked my lips, seeing his muscles and sexy tan skin and knowing that he's all mine does something to me. I started to take off my clothes to join him, hopefully the hot water would relax _my_ joints and muscles. I was too tired to jump his bones in excitement, I just wanted to fall asleep on him.

I threw my hair up into a loose bun after all of my clothes were discarded in the hamper and quietly made my way over to him and slid back the panel and got in behind him. He tensed up when my small frame wrapped around his larger one, "I missed you." I felt the rigidness under my fingertips relax when he heard my voice and gave a small chuckle.

"I didn't hear you come in." He turned around and smiled when he saw me, giving me a wet hug, "Did you have a fun weekend?"

I nodded my head as we didn't release each other. His hands ran up and down my back softly, "Yes, I did. Did you?" He hummed and kissed my neck, "You didn't fuck any sluts did you?

"Of course not. I was worried about you too much." He almost said offended, "I didn't even drink a lot. You on the other hand I believe was very drunk."

Giggling lightly I slapped his arm playfully. I looked back at the text the next morning and I couldn't help but to face palm, "Well it's not like I didn't mean it." That's when his large hands palmed my ass making me bite my lip knowing I got him wrapped around my finger and he knew it. He grabbed the back of my neck and kissed me on the lips but pulled away before I could even deepen it.

"You look tired." He said turning around to get my rag and started washing my body for me, it was sweet and I was lazy.

Right on cue, I yawned and nodded my head, "I am very tired. I haven't had this much fun in forever." I felt his soft touch over my body. I shivered when he took his soapy hand and ran it over my breast, tweaking the silver bar.

"You didn't have fun in my home land?" He said, his words were coated with his thick accent making my body tingle.

I chuckle, "No because I was too busy trying to avoid you." He turns around to clean up our products as I wash between my legs and rinse off.

"And you didn't do a good job, моя влюбленность." I moan as he kisses my neck, cupping my most sensitive part of my body. He leans down and kisses me on my lips, slowly coaxing his tongue into my mouth. I feel a shiver rock through my body and my nipples become hard, "It's been so long baby." It had been a while. Before the weekend started that was our first time having sex in weeks. We've taken a break a little after we went to the museum.

I giggled slightly through the wet, passionate kiss, "And it's going to be a while because I'm tired and I want you to be my pillow so hurry the hell up." I said sliding the panel back and getting out. I wrapped my fluffy towel around me and turned back to him, "I'll give you some time to work with your issue." I glanced down at his dick—he was very hard and ready.

"You're evil, I hope you know that." I bit my lip and winked at him as I walked out and went to the walk in closet to dry off and put some lotion on. I put on an old pair of his checkered boxers and a tank top. I heard Tobias walk in behind me as I was taking my hair down, the sexy scent of his body wash filled my nose as he got closer to me. He placed his hand on my hip and kissed my neck, "Thank you for not helping me."

My eyes closed as the soft skin of his lips rubs on my neck and his perfect teeth playfully bites, "I couldn't help you or else I was going to fall into your trap." He smiled and wrapped his arms around me from behind and gave me a hug. I turned around and laid my head on his chest. We stood there just enjoying one another's company with no words said. He didn't kiss on my neck or squeezed my ass, instead he rubbed his hand up and down my back, "You make me so happy."

We haven't said I love you to each other yet and I felt odd that I was fine with that. I wanted our relationship to build and to give me time to get adjusted to him and give him all my trust. We were in the stage where we fucked all the time and soon it will transpire into something more serious if we can make it and it will go on. The thing that made the hair's on my neck stand was that I can feel his love for me. I catch him staring at me all the time—yes, he watches my ass and boobs all the time but lately he's been staring at my face. And it's so fucking cute when his cheeks get the slightest pink and he looks away.

His light chuckle made me come out of my lovestruck daze as he squeezed me a little tighter, "You make happy too."

* * *

"Fuck." I moaned rolling my eyes in my head.

"Tris." I heard Tobias' deep voice in almost a scolding manner. I peeled my eyes open and shot him a look, _how could he try and take the pure bliss I'm in awa_ y, "It's just ice cream."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes at him, "It's not _just_ ice cream, _Tobias_." I narrowed my eyes at him, "You don't understand how bad I wanted this." We were on our way to bed when I stopped him and told him I wanted some creamy ice-cream and we didn't have any in the freezer. He asked me if I was serious and I told him I was as serious as a heart-attack. So, he was a good boyfriend and threw some sweats on and drove me to George's ice cream  & sweets. I don't know where the sudden craving came from but this first thing that popped into my mind is that the birth control shot still has to get settled in my system. I had just one more week of these different changes and hopefully things smooth out.

"You were lucky they stayed open until 10." We were parked on the top of our parking deck, no one was coming up here right now so we didn't have to worry about intruders and a bonus was how dark it is up here too, we were just relaxing in the car. He didn't get anything complaining that he won't eat anything sweet at this late hour so he got a coffee instead. I just continued to eat my birthday cake flavored ice-cream from the cone and listened to the low music coming out the speaker and savored the last bite I had. I heard him chuckle as he looked at me, "You have whipped cream on your lip, come here I'll get it."

Smiling I knew exactly he was talking about and leaned over for a kiss. He nibbled on my bottom lip and branded my mouth with his tongue with such passion I was swooning. We were really pushing it being out this late with tomorrow being Monday but I was really enjoying this rare moment of us doing something different for once.

I couldn't help myself, I climbed over the console and got on his lap. Wrapping my arms around his neck and drew back to his soft lips. He didn't stop me, just ran his hands through my hair and down my back to my waist which he gripped. When I pulled away for air I kissed down his neck and ran my hands up and down his chest, "Lean your chair back." As the chair moved back slowly I took off my sweater to show off my tank-top covered chest. Although it was spring now it was still cold at night and I was not trying to catch a cold. I slipped out my sweats and panties as he worked on sliding his down to his knees and boxers, "Thank you for making me get these windows tinted."

He moaned in response as he pulled down the front of tank-top down to kiss over my breast and make love bites. I reached up to crack the sunroof slightly to let air circulate around and not let it get too steamy in here. His right hand slid down to find my wet opening and push his middle finger and ring finger in. I moaned as he picked his speed up, I could feel my body heating up as I moaned louder and became more wet. I could tell this was going to be hard and fast—and I wouldn't want it any other way.

I grabbed his wrist to make him stop and reached for his now fully erect cock waiting for me, "I don't have condoms in here." Tobias sighed pulling away from my chest.

My world slowed down as I tried to think of a solution. I knew by the time we parked the car in our spot and got to the apartment I wasn't going to be feeling it anymore. Grabbing his face in my hands, I looked him directly in his eyes, "Please promise me you'll pull out." I knew he could see the want in my face. Sex with him was my way of showing him my affection and emotions, and tonight I was very emotional.

"I promise." He leaned up and kiss me on my lips as I pushed him on his back and slowly slid down on his rigid member. It didn't take long for my momentum to build as I threw my head back with a loud moan of pleasure. My eyes were closed and my heart was pounding, I think Tobias is the only person who can make me feel this way.

"Shit." I sat up with my hands gripping his shirt as he thrust up into me as I pushed down. Our kiss was passion-filled and sweet tasting, every time he flicked his tongue in my mouth it sent jolts straight down my body leading to my clit. The mixed sound of my wetness and smacking of our skin was music to both of our ears. I whimpered loudly when his hand came down on my ass hard, spanking me. My body shook as I whimpered at the shock of pleasure, he did it again and again until I knew my ass was red.

"You're so wet." He moaned before wrapping his left arm around my waist and gripped my voluptuous ass with his right and scooted us down.

My heart was in my fucking throat because the way he positioned us and locked me down tells me I'm about to get pounding like no other. The last time he took me like this tears came in my eyes because it felt _so_ good. He just knows my spots and what I like, he pushes me to my limits and gives me everything I want. I took a deep breath and as soon as I did that he started thrusting up into me and I saw stars. The sudden intrusion of pleasure made my whole body come alive. I swore I felt the car rocking as he delivered quick and rough thrust up into me. So many whimpers and moans came from out of me as I tried to catch my breath.

I felt my whole body submit to him as he held me close to him, not letting me move an inch. My eyes were shut as my pussy contracted and gushed around him suddenly, I screamed as Tobias moaned loudly and slapped my ass once more. _This is happening way too much_ , I thought to myself as my face was so flustered as I tried to stop it but more only came as he didn't miss a beat with his hard thrust. Soon, it all got to me. My ass was red from his hand and balls, his thighs, sweats and the seat was drenched,my face was flustered like a little pig, my breast were in Tobias' mouth as he kissed and sucked on my skin and with every fucking thrust my ass shakes and it just does something to my clit that has me right at my orgasm peak.

Sitting up slightly, I gripped the handle of the door and arm rest in the middle as my breathing became in short spurs, "Baby I am about to cum." I knew saying this would get me in deep shit because Tobias has been working with me to last longer and nothing is working. So every time we're fucking he makes me try to not cum so soon and hold it off in rewards of a stronger orgasm.

[Tobias POV]

My dick never ached this much in my life. Out of the million of times Tris and I have sex I've never had to hold off cumming so soon. As soon as her body reacted and she drenched me I was going to pull out of her but unlike Tris I can hold off for a few more minutes. This was her first time really doing this on me, and boy am I pissed for missing out on this.

With my hand around her throat as slapped her ass again making her cry out, " _Don't_. Or I'm going to punish you next time." I tightened my grip making making her wail with pleasure,"I have to now." She spoke in spurs before I released her and slowed down to catch a second wind as my legs, thighs, hips, and stomach ached but through it all I gripped that ass that was _all_ mine, "It's going to be too much and I'm _not_ squirting again, mister." She said sharply leaning closely into my face.

"You will if I tell you to." I threatened before thrusting up hard into her again making her whole body shake, her perfect breast were jiggling right in my face but touching her soft skin would finish me.

" _I_ was supposed to ride _you_." Her voice shook as my hard cock plunged into her. She grit her teeth and let out a squeal as she rocked against me shuddering, "I can't believe you're not letting me cum."

"It's for the better, babe." I ran my hand through her hair as she scoffed at me and didn't look at me but her walls quivered and contracted around me.

When Tris tried to match my thrusts I knew she was cumming soon. My hand ran up her back and then cupped her breast, "Come on baby, I'm sure you can't last longer." As soon as she went to protest I proved my point as her orgasm washed her away. Her eyes closed and she looked away from me with embarrassment as she burst all over again. My pants were done and there was no going back, and a new chore is to clean up the car as best as I can until tomorrow morning to take it to the car wash. As a good boyfriend I let her ride her orgasm out and coat my dick with it. When she's a limp and shivering mess I pull out and pump myself in my hand shuddering because I have been waiting for this moment. I grunted when my big O came and went all over her ass, I tapped it against her ass a few times as I finished my orgasm and then relaxed in the chair.

After a few moments Tris reached for her panties and wiped my handy work off and between her legs then climbed on the other side to get dressed of course without her underwear this time, "Funny how getting whipped cream off your lip turned to this." She giggled and looked down at her hands still looking flustered, "That tops it Tris, this was the best sex ever." I reassure her.

"Sorry about your pants, I couldn't help it, it was so sudden."

"Tris, baby, it's fine. Stop being embarrassed about it, it's natural and you've have a wonderful gift." I grin at her, looking her up and down, "It just tells me I'm doing something good and that our sex is getting better."

I actually was lucky I wore my dark sweats instead of my usual grey ones, thank goodness they were in the laundry basket. I started to pull out of the spot to go down to our floor. When I was parking she finally spoke, "Christina said that we have a lot of sex." She chuckled.

"We do and I love it."

She smiles at me at has we pull in to our spot on our floor. I got out of the car with the biggest, most boyish grin ever, I just know if the boys saw me now they wouldn't leave me the fuck alone and tease me about how "I'm whipped"― _whatever the fuck that means_. But I know I still have the biggest crush on Tris and stare at her like I did in high school. Now I'm staring at her the same way as a grown man making my own money and she a grown woman making her own money. I love Tris but I can't tell her yet because it'll scare her away and set us back in our relationship I can't have her reject my love anymore. I knew deep down Tris had feelings about me and I was willing to wait. I can understand her uneasiness because I made it hard for her, but now I was going to prove that I had her back and I was going to be there like a boyfriend should.

* * *

While Tris was at work I went to take the car for cleaning and then went to the grocery store to get some stuff for the week and dinner tonight. When I was toting everything up into the apartment I ran into Nova who stopped me.

"Four are you a handy type of guy?"

I shrugged my shoulders as I held the plastic bags in the hallways outside of our apartment door's, "Depends, why?"

"There is a leaking coming from under my sink and my drain is clogged." She pouted as she crossed her arms. She seemed relaxed in a pair of leggings and t-shirt.

"I'll be over just give me a few minutes to put up my groceries."

"Okay thank you."

I went inside of the apartment to place the last bit of bags down and went to go get my toolbox. When I got here there were a lot of things that needed to be tightened up and fixed around here so I bought some tools and fixed stuff myself than call maintenance. I decided to put up the frozen and refrigerated items and put up the rest later. I didn't plan on being there long because I still had stuff to do but I didn't know what condition her pipes are in or how bad it is clogged up.

Three knocks later I was inside of her apartment and she was leading me to the kitchen. They layout was the same as our apartment but her furniture was what made it different. Everything was either red or white and there was a strong smell coming from the incense she burned.

While she was cleaning up her apartment I was under her sink inside of the cabinets and pots and pans sprawled all around the kitchen floor. Music was on and she was humming softly to herself as I heard her spray cleaning supplies, "So, Four, I see you're home often do you work home?" I frowned my face and I'm sure she saw it as she was now facing my direction.

"Something like that." It was a long pause as I undid screws to get to the clogged part, "Do you work from home? Because you're here too."

"No." She shook her head, "I'm an intern at a professional beauty shop where I do makeup and right now their doing renovations and I'm off on Thursdays."

When I pulled the plastic pipe away from the drain line I saw it was nothing but soggy food, "This is your problem, you're treating it like it's a garbage disposal and food is being clogged up at the bottom." She furrowed her eyebrows at me as she stood there silent. I forget that Tris and my friends are the only ones who can really understand me since I talk fast and my Russian accent is thick and proud, "Food is stuck in here." I showed her.

"Gross." She grimaced as I dumped it in the trashcan and then put some drainer fluid in there just in case I missed any, "I guess that's where the leaking was coming from since it couldn't pass through." I nodded my head and stood up, "How can I repay you Four?" She questioned with a grin, "I'll do _anything_." She winked.

I felt uncomfortable and took a step back. I was not getting myself in trouble with Tris because if I did do something with her and Tris found out she probably would cut my dick off before she cries over me all while screaming in her foreign language. And speak of the devil, my phone rings and her beautiful face pops up on my screen, "It's Tris." I waved and grabbed my stuff and bolted as I answered my phone, "Hello?"

"Hey baby, what's up?"

"Nothing, Nova needed help with her pipes."

I heard her scoff, "Probably wanted your pipe." I was quiet as she hummed, "But that pipe is mine."

"Tris." I laughed feeling the mood lighten up, I'm glad she didn't jump down my throat like I thought she would but I realize that means she has more trust in me, so it's a step up, "You're right babygirl, it's all your's."

"Peter is up my ass about getting these orders placed in, and I think I'm about to stab him with my fork." She sighs, "I know Tobias, you're probably thinking that I'm crazy but I'm about to come on my period." I've learned to just let her talk rather than fight to get my word in. But I cherish it because not even a year ago she hated me and wouldn't look at my direction.

"You're not crazy." I told her.

"Thank you." She laughed, "How is your day going so far?"

I sat down on the bar-stool in front of the island in the kitchen, "Fine, I got some groceries and stuff for dinner."

"Good, and don't go to that bitch house again while I'm not there." I chuckled as I felt my member twitch in my pants. This Tris is so different from the high school days, she's more bold and just alive. She's always had that fiery temper with her but now it's like fuel has been thrown on those flames and it's much more powerful. "Yes ma'am, will do."

"I have to go, my break is almost over and it's a busy day." She sighs over the phone after a few moments of talking.

"You go ahead, stack those coins babygirl."

I heard her beautiful laugh that gave me butterflies, "Will do, _daddy_." And with that she hung up the phone leaving me with a boyish grin plastered on my face.

"Don't you dare." I glared down at my jeans.

I spent the rest of the day cleaning up and working on my laptop. The gas company really wants to expand through me since myself and a few other colleagues of mine live in the U.S. they want to grow the companies together and with all of us being diverse and from the other side of the world we could become international. What I do on my trusty device day and night is look at my statics and make sure everything is running okay in Russia through emails from the top Manager and my assistant, Diana. I spend all night on costs and on the phone because time is different there.

I knew it was a risk moving here but seeing Tris every day makes me know it's worth it. A long-distance relationship wasn't going to work for us so I told her that she needs to be able to handle me traveling or us traveling together back and forth to the mansion back in Russia. And now with us expanding we will have to buy homes all over, probably one in California, a penthouse in New York, maybe a beach house in Australia. I don' t know what the future has in store for us but I can't wait to find out. I don't think I've been this happy since graduating college with my degree.

Tris came home just as I was pulling the peppercorn steak from the oven, "Hey baby." She said as she walked in the kitchen in her slacks and button up top, "I'm starving, and my throat is a desert." She coughed and went to the fridge to retrieve a bottle of water.

"Dinner is almost done, the potatoes are still a few minutes as well as the string beans." I said poking the steak as it rested. I washed my hands and went over to her desirable figure.

She giggles into my chest as her usual scent of warm vanilla fills my nose, I love that smell of her because it's so delicate and soft. She gives me a warm feeling I can't express and I hold it in.

"I get chef quality of food everyday it makes me never want to go out to eat." She says squeezing her arms around me. I find it adorable how her small frame tries to give me the biggest most affectionate hug.

I chuckle crouching down to put my head on top of her's, "It's so surprising to see you so affectation at times." She pulls away with a grin, her beautiful blue-grey eyes lighting up as her straight and white as ever teeth show, "Tobias I was never mean to you."

"Really?" I said in lighthearted matter, "You don't remember you rolling your eyes at me and snapping at me every chance you had."

She shook her head while biting her lip, "It only got worse when you came to Russia. But I saw that you really wanted me." My hands went out to tickle her sides mercilessly but before I could she escaped my grip and sprinted off to the bathroom. I mock laughed as I reached for the kitchen tongs to get the rested steak on another board to cut with my knife for the both of us. I didn't hear the water cut on for the shower so I started to make her dinner plate. I knew she would want some kind of good wine and I couldn't agree more. It was going to be a long night for me so this wine will go a long way.

When she came back her make up was off and hair pulled into a bun but her clothes still on. I know she isn't going to change out of them until she takes a shower and get into some clean clothes. We talked lightly over dinner and when we were both finished we cleaned the kitchen and I put the rest of the wine up. It's going to most likely get finished tomorrow.

Tris took her shower as I went into the other room also known as my office/ Tris' closet. Now with me showering her in gifts and her buying more clothes she needed more space. I still wouldn't say Tris is a girly type of female but she definitely likes to look good and feel confident. But with me now living here and choosing to work from home I needed a space. So we dropped by the furniture store and bought a glass desk and comfy chair in there. I have a file cabinet in there and a few other spots where I have my work.

While I am answering emails Tris appears in the doorway in one of my t-shirts and her damp curls spiraling down her back in waves, her piercings and hard nipples were showing through the material of her shirt. She looked sexy in her natural state―I was always turned on by her.

"You're not coming to be anytime soon, no?" I heard her accent come through, I could tell she was relaxed because it would come out more when she's comfortable.

I shook my head slightly ashamed I couldn't be her pillow for the night. But I was on the clock 24/7 especially at night because it was now early morning time there in Russia, but I had to earn money to give her everything she wants in life. She folded her arms and pouted at me, "I thought you got all your work done."

"I didn't. Inspection is coming up for our building to make sure everything is running smoothly and I have to get video calls to see. It looks like I'm going to have to go back to Russia."

Sucking her teeth she sighs, "Qué diablos! Go back to Russia?"

"I know baby, that's why I have to work tonight. I'm trying to avoid going."

"Okay, that's fine." She turns around and goes to the room. I sit there for a minute thinking if I should go check on her, but she wouldn't be mad about me working. Would she?

* * *

 **Couldn't find a way to end it so it kind of sucks, but hey you got a chapter with 5.3K words. Ps: This is actually edited and Tobias is really showing more emotion towards Tris, do you think she'll have a positive or negative reaction as time moves on?**


	28. Chapter 28

**You guise get a little flashback as we get more insight on things.**

 **Chapter 28**

* * *

When I finally powered down my computer it was nearing midnight and I knew Tris was already asleep. I tried to get things done fast but work had to be done. I hope Tris understood, these past few days I've been working my ass off and to tell her I have to leave didn't help my confidence. I went straight to the bedroom and found her on her side all cuddled up. I couldn't help but to smile when I saw her beautiful features relaxed, I was one lucky man and there is no doubt about it.

I took off my shirt and pants and took them to the bathroom where the laundry basket was and went back to the bed where my sleeping beauty rest. Sliding in I tried not to wake her and when I was settled I reached out for her. When my hands touched her soft skin she furrowed her eyebrows and sighed in her sleep. When I felt her cuddle up to me and let her body relax. Smiling, I ran my hand through her soft curls and watched down at her. I savor these moments because I don't know what tomorrow will bring. Showing Tris that I only have my eyes for her and the wanna-be-cold-hearted Tobias is gone.

Tris doesn't talk about the moments in high school often, and neither do I. I did do wrong by her and I am ashamed of myself that I couldn't just express myself to her and make things easier. Now she is on the fence about trusting me. I shake the thought out of my mind and try to fall asleep before I stay up all night thinking about it.

* * *

 _The October wind was vicious as I fought my way inside of the school building. Although it was Fall in Chicago it felt like Winter was arriving early this year. I got to get ready this morning without rushing, Marcus usually tried to give me long boring lectures before school to stay motivated which turned into him telling if I don't graduate I'll just continue to be shit. His physical abuse has come down to a minimum now that I'm taller than him, faster than him, and stronger than him. Now, he turns to verbal abuse to make him feel superior._

 _I always came to school early to get to the library to just sit there and have time to myself. Marcus usually comes home around 8 which doesn't give me much time to just think, especially if I'm with the boys after school. They're always taking me to new places they like to hang out. When I arrive there a few students are scattered around at the tables looking through their books and doing homework that's due today. I take my usual seat in the back that's isolated from everyone and I pull out notes from my math class to study for the test later on._

 _I 10 minutes into studying when I felt a hard shove on my back making me turn around to see Tris with a look of pure irritation etched into her face. My eyebrows relax when I see it's her and not one of the boys. "What was that for?"_

 _"What was the for." She mocked me in a fake Russian accent that sounded terrible, I couldn't help but to smile at her but her face remained in the same upset manner, "Last night? Georgie's? I can't believe you fucking stood me up."_

 _My body froze up. We had set up to met at the downtown diner we all loved called Georgie's but I forgot all about it when I saw her talk to Justin, one of the basketball players for the school. Tris and I have been trying to actually be on good terms and try something instead of hiding our emotions towards one another and make problems worse. But for the past couple of weeks I've seen her talk to him more and I felt like I was put on the back burner. Call it nitpicking but we need to be on one page together and I want her all to myself. When I saw her for the first time I knew she needed to be mine._

 _"Tris-"_

 _"-No, shut the hell up, I'm talking." She folded her arms over her chest, her blue-grey eyes growing more stormy as time passes._

 _"Shh!" Someone hissed from the front of the library._

 _Tris didn't even acknowledge the person, "You fucking left me downtown by myself waiting for you to not show the hell up, who the hell does that to someone. If it weren't for me being close to the owner, I would've been vulnerable although I would've kicked their ass." She said, "And let me guess, it was probably some bizarre reason."_

 _"You didn't seem to interested-"_

 _She sucked in a deep breath and folded her hands together as she closed her eyes, "Please don't finish that sentence if it has to do anything with Justin." When I didn't say anything she opened her eyes and they were filled with anger and disappointment. She turned to storm away but then turned around, "And just for you to know he's a sweet guy and I am his tutor so fuck you." She held up her middle finger and left._

 _"Tris!" I called out and stood up, "TRIS!"_

* * *

I jolted awake to see Tris standing in front of me with her arms folded across her chest, "Why the fuck were you calling me?" She says and I shrug rubbing my hands over my face. She hummed and shrugged her shoulders before walking back to the bathroom, "I hope you weren't having a nightmare about me." She shouted.

It felt like I was back there that day, instead this time I called after her. I was a cocky and stubborn asshole that thought she would come around and didn't know that it would soon affect our relationship later on. I didn't know that Tris was just as stubborn as myself, and I wish I would've realized that sooner. I fell back on the bed and rubbed my eyes adjusting to the morning light.

Tris' beautiful scent of vanilla and something distinctly sweet filled my nose before I felt her small body climb on top of mine. I hummed and opened my eyes to see her sexy figure straddling my stomach. She kissed my neck with her soft lips as she ran her hands up and down my body. I was confused as to why she is happy and on top of me. But I'm not complaining. Her warm hands under my shirt as she grinded on my hips before scooting down, placing kisses over my chest and down my stomach once my shirt was off.

"Tris-" She hushed me and kept going down on me, tugging my shorts down, "O-Okay!" I shouted my whole body trembling as she abruptly took me in her warm, wet, mouth. The sensations shocked my body as my leg jerked and my hands went to go to her hair to slow her down. I wasn't prepared for any of this, it's like she just jumped on top of me and pulled my shorts down. On the even brighter side, she's the first girl to get me hard that fast.

Her moans vibrated throughout my body as she took me deeper, choking but still going. I shuddered as I tried to stop her and catch my breath but she wasn't having it, "Oh fuck, ваш рот чувствует настолько хорошим." When she finally came up she looked me dead in the eyes as she smiled at me, almost wickedly but definitely sexy. Saliva coated my dick and her desirable mouth, I swear I almost finish right there. She shifted her knees on the bed and continued to arch her back, thrusting her ass in the air―giving me a pleasant view. She went right back to working, this time, pumping me in her hand and that's when I finally started to feel that tingle from deep within and it felt like air was limited as I climbed closer to my climax, "Shit." I moaned as my body started to stiffen but before I could even think about coming she pulled away from me and sat up.

She laughed as she wiped my mouth and chin off as she adjusted her skirt and went to the closet. I was in shock as I wondered what the hell she was doing.

"What?" I asked, confused. When she returned she had on a blouse and heels on, she ruffled her hair and went to grab her work bag sitting in the corner of the room.

"Don't fucking leave me waiting for you again." She winked and left the room, "Bye babe!" She shouted and the door shut. My head fell back on the pillow as I stared up at the ceiling, glaring at it.

I sighed, "Blue balls here I come."

* * *

The steam from the shower came out of the bathroom when I opened the bathroom door to the bedroom. My muscles were less tense and luckily I got rid of that horrible erection.

Today I didn't have time for breaks because I needed to get as much work done as possible before Tris got home, I wanted to dedicate my time to her and show her that she meant something to me and not put her on the back burner. I also needed to make it possible for me not have to go back to Russia. I don't want Tris feeling uncomfortable and it sucks knowing that I put this fear inside of her and now I have to take it back and give her nothing but confidence in this relationship.

Once I was clothed I went straight to my laptop and powered up. It was night time back home right now, maybe around 8 p.m. which meant I could possibly get responses to. Things needed to get done around the production factory before inspection. I can't be shut down because of something avoidable and that is my only source of income. Although I have much money saved up, I don't want to touch that because that is for when I start a family and get Tris out of this apartment into something she wants and able to hold us.

I started a video chat on my computer to discuss something with one of my managers/assistant from the corporation. I ran my hand through my hair and waited for him to answer, "Tobias." He greeted.

"Vlad." I nodded back. He started to speak in our native tongue telling me what repairs needed to take place and I got him on the case as soon as possible, "Мне действительно нужно вы положить вещи в заказ перед 24th, я не могу позволять прийти назад к России. И если я делаю, то, я не буду счастлив." I explained to him that he needed to have everything together before the 24th and if I had to come there I wasn't going to be happy.

"Я имею его под управлением, господином. " He nodded. We talked about a few more things before he finally hung up and we left each other to our day.

I was finished with work around 4 and I had about 2 hours before Tris came home. I made her some dinner and cleaned up the house awaiting for her arrival.

When she entered the apartment I was just taking down two plates and wine glasses for us. I was happy to see her as I was alone all day. Seeing her gives me a breath of fresh air because I focus on my work all day and have no one to talk to really since everyone was at work. When she came around the corner she was taking off her cardigan and grinned at me. Earlier we had discussed her cruel act she did this morning and agreed that I would try my hardest to get more work done during the day so that we have more time with each other.

She moaned as she sniffed the air, "It smells like my favorite dish."

"Because it is your favorite dish, babe." I said as I dished our meals up on our plates, "What kind of wine do you want?"

"White sounds different." She turned around and started walking to the bedroom, "I'm going to freshen up, I'll be right there."

I acknowledged her and made our plates then went to the fridge to see our on-stock chilled wine. We usually had them in the pantry but because we had it so frequently we chill one or two bottles of different varieties and drink those and whatever we didn't finish we would either give to our friends or Tris' mom.

When Tris came back she had on a pair of black shorts and a tank top when she came back up front, "It feels so good to put my hair up and relax for a few hours.". I quickly got together everything so we can eat and relax. She walked up to me and sighed happily, "And to come home to my boyfriend and food is amazing." She said embracing me, relaxing all of her tense muscles in her body when I wrapped my arms around her and breathed in her scent and felt her soft skin.

She helped me take the plates and wine into the living room where we ate, I wanted us to just relax and hopefully put a movie on. I wanted her to be in a state of tranquility and let her melt her days worries off.

We ate the Chicken Kiev I made and watched an action packed movie and after we had finish eating we filled our glasses up once more and finished the movie with her laying right under me. I enjoyed her presence and soaked in this moment while we just relaxed and focused on the television.

"You know you never did tell me what your dream was about this morning." She said as she fiddled with the string that secured my boxers, "Was it a nightmare?" I didn't know if I wanted to tell Tris about my dream simply because it revolved around the past and I didn't want to remind her of those troubling times. I like where we stood within our relationship and I didn't not want to risk anything to make either one of us uncomfortable.

"I'll talk to you about it soon, I promise." I told her as she looked up at me, "What we do need to talk about is how evil your air for not finishing me off this morning." I said brushing a curl away from her face as she gave me a smug smirk and shrugged her shoulders.

"That's how it felt last night when you left me in the bedroom so I just left you on edge." She said it like it was the right thing to do, I don't think she understands the pain I had to go through until I could actually do something about it. My eyes flickered down to her lips there were perfect and soft and looked so good on my dick.

I wanted to put a ring on her finger already and to fly her out to Italy to see my mother and then move on with our lives. But until then I was going to cherish her and give her whatever she wants and needs in life. She was saying something when I pulled her closer to me until she was basically in my lap but I ignored her and started to pepper her soft skin with kisses. My need for her will never die because I crave her body all day, it's on my mind all day like some sex deprived teenager—I was an addict for her.

She moaned as I sucked on her skin and brushed her hair to the side, I watched as her lose focus on the movie and close her eyes biting on those sexy lips. "But the movie." She tired to protest yet still rocking her hips ever so slightly on top of me.

"I've been waiting on you all day," I said, "I am about to give you what you gave me."

She whimpered when my hands went under her shirt to grab her bare breast, skimming my thumb over her small barbells. I felt her shiver as she threw her head back and whimpered, "Not gonna happen." She said and stood up as she looked at me as she took her shirt off giving me the best view ever, "And I'm not having sex on the couch." She didn't have to tell me twice, I turned off the television and followed her straight to the bedroom which led me to sweet release. _I could never get tired of this._

* * *

 **This is not edited because I'm so tired of looking at this chapter, this one gave me some much shit because I have so many great ideas for this story but couldn't get past this chapter so enjoy!**


	29. Chapter 29

**I hope you've been enjoying Tobias' point of view so far, I can't wait for us to get more in depth with this story. And here's a lil sum ting sum ting if you know what I mean *smirk face***

 **Also as far as the Russian dialogue in the chapters I know very, very, very little Russian so most of the time I have a translator helping me but I put it in there for both fun and so you guys can have something to look instead of always putting "he says in Russian" or something like that.**

 **I hope that answered your questions! Keep them coming, feel free to ask me anything besides spoilers ;)**

 _Chapter 29_

* * *

[Tobias]

"Don't be upset baby." I said in a pleading manner. I gripped her waist and pulled her closer to me as I tried to kiss her lips but she kept turning her head away from me.

In the end, I have to go to Russia and get things in order for the inspection which was less than a week away. I also needed to get some new people in the place because my old team can't get things done when I need them. I had told Tris three days ago that I would be leaving and she did not take it well. I got the cold shoulder until last night when we had our goodbye sex but now she's upset again and I wouldn't blame her. I don't want to go my damn self but work needed to get done.

"I'm not mad, I don't want you to miss your flight." She said sliding out of my arms to throw a cardigan over her leggings and t-shirt.

"You do know I'm taking my own jet there."

She nodded and grabbed the keys to the car, "I know, you wanna get there on time." I didn't argue with her, I just grabbed my suitcase and went out the door behind her. She was dropping me off at the private airline field where most private jets came to. When everyone came to visit me they went there to be picked up and flew out. I hated flying by myself but with the vodka and my laptop on the plane I should be able to make it.

The ride there took about an hour so I had some alone time with her before I left and we were very early. The roads were clear as it was around 3 in the morning, I didn't need to be at the actual port until a quarter to 5. Music played softly in the background as I looked over at her to see her eyes glued on the road, with her eyebrows furrowed.

Reaching over, I placed my hand on her thigh and started to massage it. When I saw her body shift slightly at the sudden gesture I grinned. "You know we're gonna be there early right." I said. She hummed and sat up more, "And my own plane can't take off without me. So why don't you pull over for a moment and we just talk."

"Talk?" She giggled and threw me a sly look, "Tobias I know what "just talking" means to you and it's not happening."

"I can convince you." My hand skimmed over the leggings and over the curvature of her thigh that led right to heaven between her legs. The car jerked as she tapped on the breaks then swatted me with her hand.

"Stop this is so dangerous." She said glancing over at me. Her eyes were filled with playfulness although she tried to brush me off.

"It wouldn't be dangerous if you pulled over."

I saw her contemplate as she bit her lip and look at me once more before finally give in. She looked in the mirror before carefully getting over although there was only two other cars on this road and they passed us as she went on the shoulder of the road and cut off the lights. We were taking a risk by being on the dark road and no lights on but what was life without risks.

"I can't believe I'm doing this right now." She muttered as she cracked the windows slightly and cut the car off. Her body looked magical as she climbed over the console onto my lap. I didn't waste any time as I worked on unzipping her jacket, I could feel my mouth water when I saw she hand on just a small tank top and no bra. I am positive that I will always get turned on by this woman, she infatuates me. "No sex for 4 days? I don't think you'll last." She moaned out as I kissed on her neck and chest while taking off her jacket.

I hummed and shook my head, leaning us back in the chair, "I don't think it's me that won't last, you'll be touching yourself tonight." I felt her body react to my words and the way she pressed her hips against me had me hard as a rock. Her blue-grey eyes were fiery as she peeked up at me and grinned, confirming my words and I bit my lip. She displays sweet little Tris to the world but behind closed doors she's a sexy little vixen.

Running my hands down her back, I pushed the rest of her leggings down and palmed her ass that I loved so much. Once my pants were down slightly to free me she placed her hands on my shoulder and pushed me back on the seat. She reached down and started to align my dick with her wet opening. Almost instantly my hands started to guide her up and down but she quickly put an end to that and she grabbed my hand, "I'm in charge." She said as her lips grazed mine and she continued to sink down on me, "And I don't want another mess like last time."

"Yes ma'am." I said in a joking manner, she shook her head and kissed me finally. The kiss was fiery and filled with passion as she started to ride me and pleasure spiked up my spine. Her lips tasted sweet like some type of fruit I couldn't quite think of but it was tasty and it had me devouring her her lips, her moan vibrated through the kiss when she found her steady rhythm of rocking me in and out of her.

My hands went to the tank top and pulled it down, exposing her perfect breast to me. "Oh fuck." She whimpered as she pulled away from our heated kiss. We both agreed that we both make out like some high school students. I just couldn't help myself. Her walls were so slick and warm, she was still tight and very wet. The car was filled with the sound of wet slapping and our sounds of pleasure. I couldn't contain the moans that came out of my mouth as I soaked in this moment, enjoying the last time of us having sex until Thursday.

She sat up and started to bounce up and down, my eyes glued to her chest as she threw her head back and moaned loudly. She took a moment to pull her legs up so she was squatting above me and continued her motions. The view of breast and the smooth skin of her pussy sent shivers up my spine. I started to feel her walls clench around me. Her emotions were expressed by moans and whimpers as she clawed at my chest, "Shit." I hissed when I started to feel her drip around me. I've noticed that she doesn't last long at all, usually if we were home I would try and make her hold out longer but the way she started to quiver around me confirmed that I wouldn't last long either.

I couldn't help but to lean in and kiss all over her chest as I lick her hard nipples. "Oh my-" She threw her head back, her nails digging pulling at my shirt as she dug her nails into my chest. I felt her shiver above me as her walls clamped down on my now pulsating cock, "I'm cumming, fuck." Her loud moans bounced off of the car interior as her body spasmed and eyes rolled in the back of her head. Every time she came she gripped me lick she was going to lose me and it felt so fucking good. I always questioned why this beautiful woman wasn't in my life before. She has the whole package and I enjoy having her in my life and presence.

This time I couldn't even hold out as my leg jerked and my hands went to her hips to keep her moving. "Tris." I moaned her name out as I felt my fingers dig into the soft skin of her ass. As we rode out our orgasms she collapsed on top of me and shook. When we were finished we couldn't help but to keep our bodies limp, I was still twitching inside of her as our heart beats raced and her walls contracted around me. After a few moments I ran my hands up and down her back and into her hair and turned her head so I can kiss her.

"That was really great." She said in between kisses as I held her close to me.

I didn't want to leave Tris, it was the last thing I wanted to do. I was already used to her presence and seeing her everyday, so not seeing her beautiful smile when I wake up is something I will miss for the time being. It was still new to me―being close to a person and wanting them near me. She brings out a new side of me and I'll get my work done as fast as I can.

After a few moments she sat up and fixed her top before slipping me out of her, "Are you sure you can drive?" I gave her a boyish grin as she playfully rolled her eyes and swatted my arm. "Yes I'll be fine you just sit here and keep your hands to yourself." She winked at me. We got situated and then she pulled back on the road.

We talked on the way there about the flight and where I was going once I touched down. Before I knew it we arrived at the field and my jet was shiny and already there for me. "So, I guess I see you when you get back." Tris turned to me when were outside. She nodded her head and smiled at me, "Of course. I'll be here." She reassured.

I gave her one last peck and started to walk to the plane, a burning sensation took over me as I wanted to turn around and tell her that I love her. But who knew if she was ready to hear that from me? To really share intense feelings with one another and give them their full commintment. For the time being, I just stuck to saying it in my head.

* * *

[Tris]

I was worried slightly as I drove home and got into the apartment. I knew he was afraid of flights and I wish I could be there with him to touchdown in his homeland and come back home. After eating some breakfast the uneasiness left me as I started to put my mind at ease with the thought of knowing that he was strong and he was fine.

It had been a minute since I was alone in the apartment, the feeling was foreign and it was weird to think that I had been living on my own for some years and to be slightly attached to a person—or their presence—felt new and awkward. I almost didn't know what to do with myself after being put into a continuous routine of waking up to seeing him, coming home to him, eating dinner with him, and falling asleep by him.

I decided to take a shower after cleaning my dishes from this morning, and by the time I got out a wave of sleepiness hit me so I took the opportunity to take a nap. When I had awoken, I had a few text on my phone. One from my mom checking up on me, two from Christina asking me if Tobias made it out okay and if I wanted to have "evening drinks" tomorrow as she liked to call it. The last one was from Tobias and it was about an hour ago, it was a small text joking about how bored he was.

It was nearing noon by the time I was actually out of bed and not scrolling through apps on my phone. It was a Sunday afternoon and I didn't have much to do besides clean, watch shows, eat, and get ready for work tomorrow. I could stand out on the terrace but there was a slight chill in the Chicago wind, Spring was here and the flowers were beautiful but although it was 80 degrees outside the wind stopped everyone from pulling out their open-toed shoes.

Dinner was simple, I had some _Pabellón criollo_ that my mom made yesterday, I couldn't help but to drop by and get a plate to go and one for the next day. I ate while I watched episodes of The Office on Netflix, Tobias would be touching down around midnight here and 7 in the morning there. He had already told me before I started cooking to don't wait up for him and he'll let me know when he arrives there. He hasn't been able to text frequently during his flight but every 2 hours he'll drop a small message by.

I tossed and turned for a moment as I didn't have my big pillow to lay all over but after 20 minutes my eyes started to fall. In the morning, I went through my usual morning routine and started to get my clothes on. I was excited to have a sense of normalcy at work today, I could just do what I do best without feeling like there is something missing. Tobias had already let me know of his arrival and I thanked God for his safe landing. I knew he was probably asleep or already working so I let him know I was on my way to work and for him to have a good day.

Time ticked by as it felt like hours went by when it was only about 45 minutes of me fiddling at my desk. "Come on Prior, get your head in the game." I murmured to myself and I heard my door opening and in stepped Peter.

"Beatrice." He nodded. "Peter." I said back, although he was my boss I couldn't muster _Mr. Hayes_ up, and I have been working here for years so I better have the damn right to call him that.

He brushed his slick dark hair back and adjusted his suit, the arrogant fucker just always had to look right. "I looked over some of your numbers from Friday, and some things are not adding up. Please remember to take your time and know that your wild weekend can wait." He dropped a stack of papers on my desk, they were the amounts of supplies we ordered and how much we invested in them. Although we kept information like this in digital files, he still wanted them in physical form and I spent my Friday adding up the week's funds and dishing out the payroll. Peter didn't say anything else as he left and as soon as the door shut my middle finger came up, glad that I didn't have glass walls where he could see me.

"I guess it's for the best." I couldn't help but to be pissed that I had to go back through and make sure my calculations were correct, but at the same time, I needed the work so I could shift my gear into drive and work because just as I had thought that work was going to be a distraction it was actually feeding my boredom. And just as I had started to focus my phone rattled in my desk drawer, vibrating the items around it. When I retrieved it I could feel my body light up at the video call from Tobias. It was 4 in the afternoon there as it was 9 in the morning here, the time difference was definitely in the way.

I drowned myself in work, finally getting in order. With my head in the work I could finally focus.

* * *

 **Talk about a weak ending, sheesh. But, I got home kinda late so it threw me off. I'm working on chapters so hopefully I can get them out soon! Enjoy!**


	30. Chapter 30

**We made it to 30 chapters! Woo!**

 **Chapter 30**

* * *

I was excited to go home. Christina and the girls were getting ready to come over and we were going to hang out. Right now I wouldn't mind drinking on a Monday evening and talking about just anything. I didn't call Tobias because it was in the wee hours of the morning there and I didn't want to wake him.

I took a shower before the girls arrived, I opted for something comfortable when I was finished and I pulled my hair into a loose bun, I loved having functions at my house because it meant I didn't have to get fully dressed. While I was getting some chips and popcorn from the pantry I heard a knock at the door. I looked in the peephole to see the girls, "Welcome everyone!" I said as I opened the door.

"I can't wait to make these drinks." Christina sighed after she and the girls greeted me and got comfortable. Lynn ordered the pizza and Christina pulled out some alcohols and mix. While she made us our "special drinks" Marlene turned on some low music in the back and we all gathered at the table. "I'm so glad we're doing this more often because if I hear or see a video game I am going to scream." Shauna groaned and rubbed her temples, "One would say that I should be lucky that I have a boyfriend who goes to work every day instead of staying home all day playing video games. But that is not the case, the whole time he's home from work and on the weekends he's on the Xbox with his headset just zoned in."

Marlene laughed and elbowed Shauna, "And I'm lucky enough to have Zeke's partner in every Call of Duty and Fortnite mission."

"We're the three lucky ones I guess!" Christina says as she walks into the room holding a tray of drinks which she points Lynn and my direction, "These ladies are Blackberry-Ginger Sour Highball drinks with a little bit of Gin. Now, these aren't too strong because we have to get home but how about a shot of Gin just to start it off?" She said after handing out each drink that looked lovely with fresh blackberries, mint, and lemon. She did really good.

Once Christina was back and poured us a small shot of the leftover Gin I held it up and said a quick toast, "Too long friendships and good discussion." I said and clicked my glass against theirs before tapping it on the table and swallowing it back. "This is what I've been waiting for all day." I sighed and relaxed in my chair, finally being able to just talk to my friends and hopefully get drunk tonight. It was the best that I didn't have to drink so most likely I'll be getting more drinks.

"He's going to be home before you know it, you don't even have to keep worrying." Christina said nudging me and I gave her a smile or reassurance, "But tonight, we're going to talk about our jobs, clothes, and dick."

"Great." Lynn said sarcastically, "If you've forgotten I don't like dick."

Christina scoffed, "Of course Lynn, I know you like the back of my hand. But you go first, what's been going on in your life? What's new?"

She shrugs her shoulders, "Got a raise at my job, eating well, just living I guess." Christina wrinkles at her face, "Lynn that isn't enough, I need you to go deep-"

"-I mean what the fuck do you want me to say? I didn't know this was a therapy session." She told to Christina who leaned forward and gave her a serious look, "It can be Lynnette."

I just sat there and chuckled to myself because I couldn't believe we all just sat there and watch that conversation unfold. In the middle of laughing about old memories, the pizza finally arrived and I couldn't be happier.

"Pepperoni and extra cheese, supreme and good ole' cheese." Shauna says as she lifts each box on the coffee table that holds the pizzas. We moved to the living room to eat and drink while watching a movie.

Nothing really changed between the five of us. We always spent time together talking, watching movies, and eating food. Sometimes we would go out and do something outside of the house but with all of our different personalities combined there were no dull moments, we have memories for days from the funniest to craziest. I could say that the custom drinks and talks of marriages and children come with the grown-up edition.

The Mist was our selection for the night, it came out 11 years ago but it was a very interesting and action-packed movie with very weird plot-twists. Shauna, Marlene, and Lynn had never seen it before so it was a must that Christina and I showed them how well of a film it is. It was dead silent in the room with the lights off as we all stared at the group of men inspecting the backroom of a dark grocery store, trying to find where a "noise" came from which one of the characters claimed.

"Eek!" Marlene covered her face with her hands, "Their going to find a dead body, I can't watch."

I couldn't help but to laugh and shake my head at her, "Marlene it isn't even that scary, just watch." I protested and took a sip of my drink. My limbs were loose and my mind was at ease, I guess you could say that I was actually relaxed.

After the movie, I found myself with my head in Christina's lap and my legs sprawled out on Lynn listening to Shauna complain about her sex life with Zeke. I would usually busy myself in the kitchen cleaning up while Marlene, Shauna, and Christina talked about orgasms and Lynn found herself another movie to watch. But alcohol coursed through my veins and I felt glued in place.

"I mean the sex is amazing, don't get me wrong. But, we never have time for it. Zeke works his ass off because he wants to start a family and move us into our dream home since we're getting older and need to start building a foundation." Shauna says with a sigh, "And the communication is there, we just don't have time. And not just for sex but to go out for dinner and do things together outside."

I nodded in agreement, "Tobias and I-"

"Are like wild animals." Christina interjects as she winks and raises her glass to me, erupting chuckles throughout the room.

"That." I grinned and all of the girls laughed and cheered, "But, like you said, he too wants to start building a foundation and I'm the one holding us back." I said honestly, the air in the room turning more serious as the girls listened.

"He already tells me how he wants to get married and have a life together and I'm not ready for it yet. I love him, but things are moving so fast. It feels like we were just in Russia getting drunk on Vodka. Now he's actually here in the U.S. and doing big things." It finally felt good to say it out loud. I'm scared.

"Well have you two talked about it?" Marlene asks.

I nod, "In a sense, he can see my uneasiness and kind of knows where I stand. But I know he still wants that and it makes me feel guilty."

"Well, maybe you need to hear from him how he feels about it. Besides actually wanting to get married but how he feels about you not wanting to move so fast." Christina chirped in. I listened to my friend's advice and we even talked about ways of surprising him when he comes home. I couldn't wait for that day to come.

* * *

 **Don't yell at me. I wanted to keep this chapter going but I wanted to start fresh on a new one and I didn't want to have you waiting any longer. So, with a fresh slate now I can start on 31!**


	31. Chapter 31

_Chapter 31_

* * *

[Tobias]

I twiddled my thumbs as I stared at my phone, waiting to see Tris' beautiful face. It was late here in Russia, going on 11 at night actually and I couldn't sleep. Since it's my tomorrow is my last day I've really been busy and making sure the company is set for the inspection bed felt different, of course it didn't feel the same as Tris and I's but I craved to have her beside me. It felt weird to be by myself and I didn't really like the feeling of an empty bed. As I tossed and turned, I decided to call her again. I talked to her earlier around 7 before I ate dinner and got ready for tomorrow but tonight was a rough one and I needed to hear her voice one more time.

When she answered the phone, her stunning face changed my whole mood. It was day time for her when it's was time for me to be asleep. She turned towards the windows in what looks like her office to let the sun shine on her beautiful skin. "Hi!" She beamed and waved her hand, "I thought you would be sleeping."

"I can't sleep." I told her as I rest my back on the headboard of my bed. "I miss you."

She gave me a sad yet sweet grin, "I miss you too, one more day."

" _One more day._ " I nodded, "And when I get home I want you all to myself, so you might want to call out of work." I tried to say it jokingly but I was very serious, I fiend to have her in my arms and kiss all over her face. I'm always grateful for Tris, but the saying is true; you really don't know how much you love something until it's gone. Well in my case 3 days to be a little less dramatic.

"Is everything okay at the factory and warehouses?" She questions.

"Yes everything is running smoothly, I had to get a few things straight with some of my members and workers. After tomorrow's inspection, I'm going to toss back some Vodka and I'll be on my way babe." I winked at her. Although Russia is my homeland I'm starting to realize that wherever my girlfriend is, is where I want to be.

She gave me a look, "Don't come in drunk, I want to enjoy my time with you."

"I won't." I promised, "But I know your on edge after your _one_ night alone. Don't think I forgot ma'am, we still have our bet."

She rolled her eyes, " _Please_ , you don't even have you bring it up because I'm doing my part over here, I'm not too sure about you." I feel that I'm doing well, I could do a whole 48 hours of not being in Tris. But there are urges in the most inconvenient times, I could have one memory of her flash through my mind and I wanted her that quick.

" _I'm_ not the sex-crazed person in this relationship." I held up one of my hands and laughed. Comfort finally started to settle into my body and I felt calm for once out of all the times we've talked.

Her mouth opened wide and then closed, "I can't believe you just said that out loud, Eaton." She shook her head, "The nerve of you."

After talking to her for another half an hour I could finally feel my body unwind and sleep started to loom over me, "I want you to get some rest because when you get home, you're all _mine_." She grinned at me showing her perfect teeth.

"Feisty." I remarked with a smile. We both said our goodbyes and I went straight to bed, eager to see my baby.

* * *

 **Okay so. . . I can explain. I had like a whole half of this chapter in here but I cut it out because it was going to end really weird and right now I don't have any energy to form a whole new chapter. I hate giving you this 739 word chapter that wasn't even all that and a bag of chips. . . I feel that's highkey disrespectful lol. But if you read SOC then you know that I am going to try out the longer chapters with less updates. If you don't read that book here's a lil info below.**

 _ **A lot of you want longer chapters with shorter updates and the rest wanted shorter chapters with frequent updates. I am going to see how this longer chapter thing works out and if I find myself procrastinating or get writers block while making such a large chapter I am gonna move on and keep on going until I find what works for us best.**_

 **Also note that I been skimming my eyes over my work and I am not 100% pleased. Thank you all for the compliments and love, I really appreciate it but just know that there are going to be some good changes around here hopefully.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and see you in the next chapter (that is going to be longer)**


	32. Chapter 32

**_So, I just want you all to know that in a lot of books authors portray Tobias like he is in the book which is mysterious, tough, and closed out. And in this book he has those traits but you all see the sweeter side and more "sensitive" side of him dealing with love. I hope you enjoy!_**

 _Chapter 32_

* * *

I dig my nails into the leather seat of the plane as we descend down. Tris Going up and coming down has always been the worst part about my flights, although I trust my pilot, I still cannot take the feeling of us descending down to the earth.

After being held off the balcony of our large two-story home by my father being up high places has never been for me. I could still feel the fear coursing through my veins as my 7-year-old body dangled, his voice was etched into my mind when he finally stopped taunting me and threw me on the hard concrete floor. This is for your own good. It was always "for my own good." Whenever he abused me whether it was mentally or physically he wanted to let me know that he was teaching me a lesson. That particular time I had come home late from school. As a transfer student to my elementary school, with so many other kids who spoke different languages, it was hard for me to catch on. My mother had set up lessons to be taught to me after school to learn the American language, all I'd ever seen in life were those long words written in Russian.

I couldn't lie, I bullshitted that day. I didn't want to come home and find my mother drunk attempting to help the cooks in the kitchen or find my father pissed off at yet another thing I've done wrong. My teacher, who was also certified helping students with IEP's, went through flashcards and colorful books with simple words that I knew but I just didn't want to tell her. I wanted to take up as much time as I could, and in my younger mind, I thought she would take me home, or at least wish she would. I wanted to go with her and go to her home where it was probably not a shithole. And that was the worst thing I could do.

Not only did I get a terrible beating for wasting time and making the driver sit out there until I was good and ready, but I got dangled from a fucking balcony, not knowing if I would fall or not. I mean one wrong grip on my arm and I could have broken several bones or even died. From that day on I did not fuck with heights or being in the air because I do not and will never feel secure.

Julian, my pilot for years, does another successful landing and I can let out the breath that I was holding in. My fingers sting and my neck is sore from being tense so long. I let out a sigh of relief as my shaky hands grab my suitcase and thank Julian, then exit, eager to get to Tris.

I'd never felt so whipped in my life as my heart actually jumped at the sight of Tris. She was far but I knew it was her patiently waiting on the hood of the card looking for me. I grinned instantly and took off towards her. "Tobias!" She called and jumped up from the car and started running to meet me halfway. It felt like a scene from some romantic movie as I embraced her in my arms and lifted her, swinging her around, squeezing her body close to mine. I looked at her beautiful face that I missed so much and just took in all of her beauty, her cheeks were rosy from the slight chill in the air and her eyes were bright and bouncing with excitement.

"I missed you so fucking much." She grabbed my shoulders and pressed a kiss to my lips. My knees almost wobbled as I felt her soft lips on mine, three days from these? I don't know how I did it. She pulled away and I almost sighed in sadness, "Next time you leave I'm coming with."

"I appreciate that because that was so miserable. I missed your company, Tris." I knocked my forehead against hers and breathed in her warm scent, "I've missed you." I tell her and kiss her on her lips.

She squeezes me once more, "I'm glad you haven't been drinking, I have our whole night planned." She gives me a devilish smirk as I set her down and we go to the car.

"I can't wait."

In the car, I told her about all of the adventures I had in Russia, although they weren't fun they took up most of my time during the day. She told me about her work saying how boring it was because things are actually going smoothly for once at her job and there is no work to be done really. Finally, we had seen the tall Chicago buildings come into view in contrast with the orange sky. We drove downtown and of course got stuck in traffic momentarily before we pulled into our underground garage.

I love our apartment, it's cozy and nice for us. But, I have plans for Tris and me, I don't ever see myself leaving her and it sounds like, "throwing all of my eggs in a basket" something like the Americans says because I am. For some reason I just have the gut feeling that Tris is the one for me, that this life here is for me. For once I can finally say that I am happy and content with my surroundings and well-being. I want to move us to a bigger place, somewhere to start a family. I was dreaming big but we were going to be old and wrinkly before we start with our lives.

"I hope you're hungry," Tris says as she unlocks the door to our apartment, I can't wait to shower and get in our bed and sleep until noon the next day with her wrapped around me. I am definitely going to convince her to call out. "I planned our whole evening and made you a hot, homemade dinner."

As if it was on cue, my stomach rumbled and the intoxicating smell of fresh herbs and cooked meat took over my senses. "I can't wait, I'm starving. I haven't had anything all day but a muffin before I got on the plane."

"Well, you must be famished dear." She said in a mocking motherly tone with her hands on her hips and chuckled. "I'll put the coats up you go get cleaned up." She took my coat and ushered me to the back.

"Yes, ma'am." I voiced and went to the bathroom, it was nice seeing her small things lined up on her side of the counter. She had her everyday perfume in a big round from Chanel that I bought her, an eyeliner pencil and a pack of makeup wipes. It finally felt like home.

After washing my hands and getting a little more comfortable I went to the kitchen to see Tris pouring us some glasses of red wine. It was going to be that kind of night. Much like dark liquor, red wine turns us into freaks. Especially, Tris, I enjoyed ordering her two or three glasses when we were out with Zeke and the rest of our friends.

"All of this for me?" I questioned trying to make it seem playful but I was overcome with emotion and I just wanted to kiss her all night long and tell her much I love her. I don't think I could wait much longer until tonight.

"Of course all of this for you, this was our first time being away from one another for over 24 hours. We need to celebrate this milestone in our relationship and reunite tonight."

"Sounds good enough to me." I winked at her and started to help her take our hot plates to our dining room while she grabbed the wine. The table was decorated with candles and a runner on the table. "This is beautiful Tris, you amaze me every day. I love you." I tell her once I step back to take in our date night in. She took the time to clean and set this up for me, if this isn't the woman of my dreams then I don't know who is.

She walks to me and wraps her hands around my neck, "I love you too Tobias." She looks me in my eyes and smiles, her beauty stealing the air in my lungs away. I couldn't help but steal one more kiss from her before sitting down.

For dinner she made Asado Nergo, it was one of my other favorite dishes from her Venezuelan background. It was a very tender roast in a dark, rich wine sauce that went great with rice and her sweet plantain.

"I see that I'm going to have to one-up you." I joked as cut into my meat, "This is going to be a cook-off."

She shrugged her shoulders and sat her glass down on the table, "I'm fine with that, my brain is wracked with recipes." That was one thing I could say about the two of us, we never had a dull meal for dinner I enjoyed having a little chef by my side, "So, I want all the details of your trip."

"To be completely honest, it was a terrible trip and it made me grateful that I work from home. It motivates me, even more, to get our company out here in the states." She gave a small chuckle but leaned forward with her elbows resting on the table and her head on top of her hands. The dim light and candles made her skin glow and her eyes sparkle, it was hard to look away. "A lot of my workers seemed to miss me and we caught up a lot, mostly during our lunches. One bright side of my trip was that I got to have good, authentic Russian food. The mansion is so empty and quiet, it's like a big hollow shell. I don't know how I lived there by myself."

"Well because you didn't have your family with you. And now you do." Tris said as she grabbed my hand across the table and smiled at me. Suddenly she looked like she was having a small battle with herself before she finally sighed and looked up at me, "Did you talk to Victoria?"

I spluttered at the thought of her name. Not once has she crossed my mind since I left her back in my homeland, although there wasn't much to leave considering I wasn't her actual boyfriend. "No, baby," I reassured her because I already knew where she was taking this. "I haven't seen her or talked to her in ages."

A joke ran across my mind and I wanted to ask her if she saw Eric but I don't think that's such a bright idea.

Long after we completed our dinner and Tres Leches cake she ushered for me to get up with her wine glass in her hand. We had both finished straightening up a little bit and decided to finish in the morning when she told me it was time for our "alone time". She poured us a third of wine and she grabbed my hand. At this point, my body was completely relaxed and the alcohol was talking to me, well us, considering Tris and I are both slightly drunk.

"Get naked baby," She stood by the door and arched her leg, sliding down the knob to dim the lights in the bathroom. "Because you're about to have the best bubble bath of your life." She winked and shook her soft curls.

"You don't have to tell me twice." I took my shirt off as she started to run the hot water in our porcelain tub.

"Bath bomb my good sir?" She turns around displaying a light pink ball in her hand, "It'll really set the mood." She says in a playful tone and tosses me a wink.

"I think that is a brilliant idea my beautiful companion." I talk in a very "proper" tone the best way I can and deliver a little bow.

She turns back to the water and chuckles, "We seriously need to get out of the house more."

Once settled in the relaxing water in the deep tub we both let out a sigh and sink deep into the strawberry smelling bubbles, "I missed this." Tris says and rests her head on my chest as I rub soothing circles up and down her back. This could honestly be the rest of my life, being with her, and I'd die happy right beside her. Which brings my previous thoughts up to the forefront of my mind, my future.

"Now that the work is out of the way, it is time for us to spend some time together," I said as I grabbed the soft, soapy loofah and ran it down her back in soothing circles, relaxing her muscles. As tired I as was, I could see how she didn't have the easiest time in Chicago either. It was torture for both of us, being away from one another. "I'm taking you on vacation in December. We're going to spend our Holiday away from here."

She looked up at me a little confused, "Really?" She said, "Tobias you d-"

"-don't tell me what I can and can't do for you. You've been working your ass off and I've been doing the same. I know I just got home but I thought about it while I was in Russia, and I've come to the conclusion that we're leaving in December. So you have a little less than two months to start packing your bags." I kissed her luscious lips, silencing her from whatever words of protest she was about to spit. Her wet hands grabbed the side of my face and pulled away from me.

"I don't know what to say." She smiled, "Where are we going?"

I shook my head and gave her a shameful look, "No ma'am, you aren't going to find out until we get there. I will tell you the climate, it isn't scorching hot but it isn't freezing cold. Perfect in my opinion." She turned around in my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck, her wet body pressing close to mine and starting to wake my very excited member up.

"Oh, so you've been there before?" She cocked her head to the side and bit her bottom lip subconsciously, it made me want to kiss her until she couldn't breathe and feel her soft lips on mine. If three days did this to me, I wonder how would I survive for a longer period of time.

Shrugging my shoulders I thought of the times I actually enjoyed warmer weather and having the feeling of the sun hit my shoulders, "Maybe a few times, but I'm still not spoiling it." Tris groaned and tossed her head back.

"This is so not fair! Why would you tell me something this big with it being so far away." She whined, "What could I do to make you spill it?" She kissed the corner of her mouth, pressing her hips down on mine slightly adding pressure.

"Nothing because I'm not telling you."

"I need to know because I can't let you pick my clothes, you'll probably have me walking around in mini skirts and bikini's." She joked and gave a small laugh.

"You know me so well." I winked at her.

She leaned in close and gave me a warm smile the light flecks of grey in her eyes flickering like gold in the dim bathroom, "I really missed you." She whispered close to my lips as I continued to stare right into her beautiful eyes. Her lips grazed mine and I almost lost it right then and there.

"I missed you too." I gulped. No matter what she always managed to make me lose my mind. She looked irresistible with her hair tied up a few curly tendrils falling out, the steam making it stick to the side of her face gracefully, her skin glowed like her eyes. She captivates me. I couldn't help it anymore and I kissed her soft lips again. This time neither one of us pulled away.

Tris sat up slightly, sitting in my lip completely. never unlocking our lips. She tasted sweet like the cake we just ate and it made me never wanna pull away. My hands had a mind of their own and grazed up her slender back and up to her neck to hold her in place. My dick twitched slightly as I thought about the land of milk and honey that rest between her supple thighs. It's been three days too long since I've been inside of her and I missed it so much.

My fingers slid down from her neck to her breast and they grazed over her nipples causing a shiver out of her. The water in the tub shifts slightly as her body jerked and my mouth attached to her rosy buds. Her whimper was pleasure to my ears as her body stilled. My mouth nipped at her soft, sensitive skin and left little red marks on her flawless skin. Her hips never stopped moving against mine, she was showing me she was more than ready to move on. But I wanted to really make this night last because they way my hormones was set up right now. . . one flick to my dick and I probably was a goner.

"Tobias," She moaned and let out a frustrated sigh as my thumbs traced circles on her thighs. "I'm ready." She looked me in my eyes making sure I got her message to stop fucking around. And I sure did, I relaxed my legs flat in the spacious tub, the water and mountains of bubbles that changed pink from the bath-bomb sloshed around as I started to coax into her entrance.

Her hands found it's way into my hair as she arched her back and subconsciously pressed her delectable breast into my face. I started to push into her slowly, even underwater her pussy was still wet, warm, and inviting. I almost cried at the relief my body had when I finally felt her tight walls around me. It had been way too long. The slow pace was fine but my hips wanted to do more. The steady pace started to fade as I thrust up into her with a little more force than the last.

"Yes," Tris gasped squeezing my hair in her hands as she grind her hips on mine. My heart was beating fast, it was the only sound I could hear besides Tris' gasps of pleasure. I didn't even hear the water splashing over the side of the tub every now and then, I was solely focused on the love of my life riding my dick at the moment. "Harder." She whispered into my ear and that just added fuel to the sexy fire.

"Hold on," I told her and she wrapped her arms and legs around me without a question, panting slightly. I moved down the tub a few inches and set her down on the step ledge. "Turn around and hold on to the edge of the tub." I instructed and she listened, following each of my steps carefully.

I took the moment to take in the beauty of her form. Her back had a slight dip in it, giving it a natural arch, and her waist went in before her sexy hips flared out ever so slightly, and her ass like two delicious scoops of vanilla ice cream. It was my turn to let out a frustrated sigh, as I rubbed my cock up and down her slit. We were both so on edge we just needed that one good position and this one was a genius idea.

We both let out a sigh of satisfaction as I started to sink into her, she felt nice and tight from this position. My hands squeezed her waist tightly when I finally settled deep inside of her. I didn't waste any time, I started to slip back out back to the tip, slowly relishing the feeling of her wet walls. My breathing is deep as I try to not cum, it felt like I was some teenage boy having sex for the first time, ready to shoot at any moment.

Tris sucked in her breath when I thrust back in just a little faster than before. The hot water was now cooling as it came up a little on my thighs since I was on my knees and she was bent over in front of me. I couldn't help but to moan as she clenched around me, my hands ran up her soft and supple back, caressing her skin before I rested them on her tiny waist.

She arched her back a little lower, raising her ass up into me. I could feel the desperation in her body like it was radiating off of her. I looked down to see her beautiful pink pussy accommodating my thick size.

 _Damn, did her pussy get tighter?_ My conscious asks me as I start to thrust into her a little harder and faster. Her moans bounce off of the bathroom walls and right into my ears, it's music to my ears. That and to hear how wet she is. I couldn't tell if it was the water moving about or her cunt making that noise.

"Fuck, yes." She cries tilting her head back, "Please, harder." She moans out as her knuckles turn white from gripping the edge of the tub so hard. My hand went up to her hair and gripped it lightly, and my other hand gripped her ass hard as I started to pound into her as she wanted it.

A cross between a scream and whimper comes past her beautiful lips. Just the thought of her soft lips makes me tug on her hair so she tilts her head back and I kiss her. My hand leaves her ass to her throat as I lightly hold her in place. "Shit, you feel so fucking good, baby." I moan into the kiss. I could tell she was close by the way she kissed me back with so much need and intensity, her breathing gets heavier, and she keeps trying to match my thrust.

I tore away from her addicting mouth and let go of her hair, I couldn't help but to let one of my hands knead her soft breast in my hand. I rolled the rosy bud between my fingers and used my other to give her a smack to the ass, telling her to not squirm so much, "I'm so close." She whispered as I sucked on her neck, it was hard to keep my hands off of her.

"Let go, baby," I told her as I squeezed her ass and nipple in either hand, and that was like the magic button because she let out a loud cry and shivered hard as she creamed around my very hard cock.

"Please don't stop." She whined as she threw her head back and I watched her roll her eyes in the back of head and her mouth slightly open as she was in a state of pure bliss. It didn't take long for my dick to match the twitches of her body as I started to cum.

I groaned, "Fuck." As soon as I glanced down to see her cum on my cock and her shaking body I lost it and let out a sharp breath as I came. I swear I saw stars as everything stopped at that moment and only she and I mattered. When we finally rode out our orgasms I could help but to lay back in the tub, exhausted. Tris stayed in that position, heaving for air as we both came down from our high.

Although it killed me I got up and grabbed her body out of the tub, taking us to the shower to finish cleaning off and to warm up. "You're amazing. I love you" I whispered into her hair, kissing her forehead as she lay her head on my chest barely hanging on.

She gave me a weak grin as her exhausted body leaned against mine, "You're amazing and I love you too, always." She said with a cute yawn.

* * *

 _ **Okay so, you guys know I never stick with anything. This chapter is long but I've decided I like these medium chapters better and they are also more convenient with me. I'm gonna try and make it to 5k next chapter so be on the lookout as well as SOC updates!**_


End file.
